The Truth In Justice
by I EvanStar
Summary: End of season 6. 8 months passed since Duncan MacLeod defeated Liam O'Rourke. He is back in Paris facing different challenges. This adventure brings many characters from the series together to face a powerful adversary and fight against mortal treachery.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth in Justice**

**Eight months came and went since Duncan MacLeod killed Liam O'Rourke and said good-bye to his friends. He left the barge in Joe's care and flew off to South America.**

**As the New Year passed and spring came ever closer, he felt pulled back to Paris. Reflections of that past still troubled him.**

**No welcome home greeted him, any friends or party. He opened the barge back up on the evening when immortal history would change.**

**Chapter One **

He awoke up from a complex dream that morning and sat on the edge of the bed running his fingers through the lengthening brown hair that now brushed his shoulders.

The air was sweet with the hint of flowers from a vendor near-by and an early spring breeze was blowing in through the open portal.

It was now two years exactly to the day the death of Richie Ryan.

As he dressed in slightly worn denim jeans and a blue pullover shirt, he took no sword for this errand.

Looking around the space called home, the simple barge with his books and artwork. He was glad to return, but the sparseness stared back at him, mocking his loneliness.

He straightened the bed and skipped his usual breakfast. This task he wanted to finish quickly. Picking out a short leather jacket, he put it on and locked the door behind him.

Less than an hour later, he was walking amongst rows of trees and head stones. Duncan was almost at Richie's gravesite when he had that feeling that an immortal was nearby and the uneasiness that put him on alert. He stopped and stayed behind a tree to look around.

There, sitting on the ground crossed legged by Richie's grave…was a woman. She was wearing dark clothes and her sword lay on the ground beside her.

Her head was slightly bowed and light brown hair covered part of her face. She did not look around or acknowledge he was there watching her. Holding a rose to her face, she kissed it and laid it down near the grave marker.

Fingering the metal emblem in his pocket, he waited patiently, giving her as much time as she needed for privacy.

After five minutes, she stood up, picked up her sword to slide it into the harness on her back. Without warning, she walked away without looking back as her long strides quickly took her out of range.

Caught off guard, MacLeod thought of going after her to stop her and talk but it did not seem right to run across the cemetery grounds.

Instead, he went over to Richie's grave and looked down to where she sat. Observing the single white rose and a photograph, he knelt down and picked them up.

Looking at the picture of Richie sitting on a motorcycle holding the woman made him curious.

On the back of the photograph he read, "All my hopes and dreams went with you, Love Beth."

Duncan studied the photograph again and wondered why his friend had never mentioned this woman before. He had talked of other girlfriends, why not this one.

He then put the photograph in his pocket and held the rose up to smell it. Her tears on the petals moistened his cheek. Then Duncan let out a long sigh.

He closed his eyes, seeking some small sign of forgiveness. "Richie," he whispered, "I'm sorry." He could not say it enough times.

He took the motorcycle keepsake out of his pocket to bury next to the marble headstone. "Ride well my brother." He said quietly, pushing it into the dirt.

Standing up, he walked slowly away feeling the heavy heart within, still holding the rose.

The sky clouded over as Duncan drove over to Joe Dawson's place, Le Blues Bar. Passing the many beautiful parks and gardens so prevalent in Paris along the way, his mind was not on their beauty.

Thinking back over the past year, Duncan thought of the scandal that had changed their relationship. Now it was time to pay him a visit. It had been too long.

When he arrived there, it was still early afternoon so he went around back and found the door unlocked. After a quick rap upon the door, he went inside closing it behind him. The darkness within matched his mood.

Joe seemed to be expecting his visit and called out to him, "I'm back here." He was sitting in the storage room browsing through some containers.

From the doorway, Duncan noticed there were some of Richie's things in boxes scattered about the room.

Remarking as he walked in he said, "Seems this is the day to reminisce." Then he sat down near the door on an old chair.

Joe Dawson looked older than his years with his salt and pepper like hair. Nevertheless, his clear blue eyes still showed his strong desire for life.

Joe smiled a greeting to his friend, but it came out faint. He said, "I've kept these things so long, I don't know what to do with them." He then dropped the personal treasures back into a nearby box.

Mac looked at the odd assortment that made up the young immortal's life. All he had taken were Richie's riding gloves. Deciding against picking through the items, he held out the photograph taken from the grave.

"Did Richie ever tell you of an immortal named Beth?" he asked with expectation.

Dawson took the photograph from him and studied it closely, read the back then studied the front some more before handing it back to him.

"I remember Richie did tell me of one particular immortal woman he met. He did not mention her name, but he did describe her pretty well. It could be her," replied Joe, giving a quick smile.

"What did he say about her?" asked Mac, leaning in closer.

In a reminiscing tone, Joe answered him, "During his travels, Richie said he came upon a battle and watched out of curiosity being impressed by this woman's style. Afterwards he said he introduced himself and asked her if she could show him some moves."

Mac interrupted, "I trained him to fight well enough."

"Yes, you did," Joe agreed continuing, "But her style was so unique. Richie mentioned never seen its manner before. When she relented, he stayed with her for a few months. He said he learned a great deal about defense fighting and he had hinted that they were more than just friends."

He handed the photograph back to Joe and inquired, "What made her so special? See what you can find out in your Watcher files."

"Sorry Mac, I don't think I should," stated Joe not accepting the picture. Then he asked, "Why the sudden interest?"

He replied, "I saw her at Richie's grave this morning. I want to know more that's all." He insisted while turning the photograph over in his hand.

Joe stayed firm, "Then you should have talked to her when you had the chance. So track her down yourself." He stood up feeling a little unsteady from the hours of sitting.

"All right I will, but can you at least give me her full name, please?" asked MacLeod, standing up and holding the photograph out once more.

Joe looked uncertain, measuring up his need to know. He relented taking the photograph mumbling, "I've spoiled you."

Mac gave a grateful smile and his eyes crinkled at the corners telling him simply, "Thanks Joe."

They left the storage room and locked the door to shut up the memories once more. Joe Dawson went limping into the next room where he kept his private computer files of the Watchers Chronicles stored.

Duncan MacLeod walked tiredly into the customer area of the bar and sat at a table, looking around he noticed few things had changed. The pictures of the great blues artist still lined the wall. Most of them personalized to Joe.

The air smelled faintly of cigar smoke from the night before. The small stage for the band held only a few chairs and stands.

Joe took his time researching what information to give Mac. "Not too much, but just enough." He thought. After scanning the photograph, he found a match. Scratching the end of his short beard, he read the screen.

"What is he going to get himself into?" Joe said to himself while printing up the pages. Standing up he slowly made his way to the other room.

"Why do you want to look for her anyway?" asked Joe, sitting down at the same table with Mac. He symbolically drops the photograph between them.

Mac looked reserved, but replied, "I just want to explain to her what had happened to Richie, maybe try and clear up the past."

"Oh, not because she is good looking," teased Joe, watching Mac smile back.

"This is it," clearing his throat, he began reading, "Elizabeth Windsor, A.K.A. Bethany Wallace are the only names I have and her whereabouts just say she's in Paris. That is until I update my files later."

Duncan pondered this and then inquired, "Is that all you're going to tell me?" He looked at Joe with appeal in his brown eyes.

"I'll make you a deal," Joe bargained, seeing his weakness, "I'll give you what stories I have, true or not, if you help me?"

"Agreed," he said holding out his hand, "Now tell me what you have."

Joe laughed at Mac's impatience and began reading. "Okay, here goes; it seems she has a two hundred year history, but parts of it are blank. She was good at hiding. Surfaced in 1790 and spotted by our people in Devonshire, but stayed out of all entanglements that went on during the late 1800's in England. She stayed at a Scotland convent for twelve years. She carries an ugly sword, so named by one watcher. As for challengers, she fights like crazy until she wins."

Joe looked up from the paper, "It is quite a feat to go over two hundred years as an immortal and never take a head or to lose yours."

MacLeod questioned, "How do you know she has never taken a head if part of her history is missing?"

"All the reports say she refuses their head and remains a loner." Joe went on to say, "and so far no opponent ever went back for more." Joe concluded, "Last of all she keeps no friends. That was until Richie showed up in 1995."

Mac asked him, "That's all you have? What about details like who she really is?" He snatched the papers to look for any more facts.

"What do you need details for? But a deal is a deal, right?" said Joe taking back the papers.

Mac argued, "That still doesn't prove that she's never had a first quickening." He was trying to decide if finding her was worth the trouble as he was picking up the photograph off the table to look at it again.

Joe replied, "Who knows? If Richie knew why she won't take a head, he didn't tell me." He waited a moment for MacLeod to be ready to hear his request.

As he thought this information over he finally asked, "So what's bothering you, Joe?"

"It's Amy, she signed up to go back into Watcher training." He answered not looking happy about it.

He remarked, "Isn't that to be expected? She did get the assignment before she was ready."

Joe nodded and remained quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Yes, but the specialized field she requested was counter intelligence."

Mac whistled his surprise, "Why would that interest her?"

"She wouldn't tell me." Joe said, with worry aging his once youthful face.

He speculated, "That first assignment must have changed her more than she let on." Thinking back and remembering a sinister Morgan Walker.

Full of torn emotions Joe said, "I'm confiding in you as a friend because I need your help."

MacLeod nodded for him to continue and leaned in closer to mirror the seriousness in his friend.

"I went by to see Laura Brennan, Amy's mom, just as a friend. Well, she was actually glad to see me and we had a great time catching up on old news." Joe smiled slightly, "That was until Amy walked in. She pretended not to care, but there in front of her was her mom and me renewing our friendship, just talking." He shook his head sadly.

Duncan asked, "Why should that bother her?"

"It shouldn't have, but all she saw was her mom's infidelity from 22 years ago. And she decided it was my fault." Taking out a small picture of Amy with her mom, he showed it to Mac.

"I assume you've already tried reasoning with her?" MacLeod asked, looking at the picture seeing the resemblance to Joe.

Amy had his blue eyes and the same smile with the dimple in the cheek. Her short brown hair that framed her face gave her the appearance of being younger than she was.

"Mac, if you could have seen her at the last Watcher meeting you would know what I am feeling. Her face was hardened and she showed no reaction at all when I told her I loved her." Shaking his head, he threw his hand up in a gesture of surrender.

"But you're her father. How can she resent you like that?" He said, trying to understand with what his friend felt.

Joe shook his head pleading, "I want you to find her and tell her I'm not giving up and to give me a chance. I'll do whatever it takes." He added, "You owe me one."

Mac nodded and promised, "Anything for you, Joe. If you get me the address of the camp she's at then I'll find a way to see her."

Joe smiled at his friend's promise saying, "Thanks Mac, this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," he replied, "Right after I find Elizabeth and tell her what happened to Richie."

Joe asked, "How soon will that be? I'll try and get her location for you later."

"Can you do that because I'm thinking tomorrow is a good time." He looked at the other picture that had him intrigued. She was just an ordinary looking girl with light brown hair and an oval face. However, her sea grey eyes were such an unusual color.

Pocketing the rose with the photograph Mac then spoke up, "I'm going to have lunch will you join me for old times?"

Joe smiled, "Sure if you're buying, but I can't leave right now."

Mac proposed, "Tell you what, I'll get some take out and bring it back. We can eat here." Standing up he pushed the chair in.

"I think that will work," agreed Joe also standing up and stretching his back and arms.

"Then I will be right back," said Mac going to the back door. Giving Joe the thumbs up signal, he went out and shut the door.

The rain was just starting and he looked up to judge the darkness of the clouds. He decided against an umbrella, not minding a little rain.

He slid into the front seat of the green SUV and thought about what Joe had told him. "An immortal for two hundred years and never killed is a rare thing."

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Joe Dawson went back to his computer and brought up the information again. He sat down and read more on Elizabeth Windsor but still had so many questions. When did she become an immortal?

Duncan MacLeod returned a half an hour later with a hot lunch. Joe was there at the back door letting him in and he looked outside before shutting it saying, "It looks like a long rain." He commented before going over to sit down at the table.

Mac sat down as well and unpacked the meal opening up the containers of Potato soup seasoned with leeks and a vegetable salad for himself. For Joe, a steak sandwich, his favorite. As they ate, they swapped old stories.

Joe talked about his early life growing up. Not wanting to say he had heard it before, Duncan listened politely.

"I was just this kid growing up in Saint Louis and always hearing the vendors in my neighborhood as they called out; "Straaawberries" their voice made it sound just like a song."

As if on cue, Mac grinned while eating the best part of his salad with slow even bites and savoring the rich flavors.

Reminiscing further Joe said, "In those early days I heard the Blues on the streets near where I lived and started playing with school friends." He gave a chuckle, "Yeah we played until our fingers hurt."

Of all his talents Joe always wondered why Mac never learned to play an instrument but maybe it was just not his talent.

Then Joe said quietly, "I couldn't go a day without it Mac. Music is everything to me."

Then drinking the last of the soup Joe felt its warmth flow into him chasing out the cold as the rain pounded the windows.

The two friends reminisced for a while and Duncan recited to Joe reports on the past eight months in Africa and why he wanted to be alone.

As the afternoon lengthened, Joe went to the bar and poured two drinks of the Scotch Malt liquor Mac favored.

"That encounter with Ahriman somehow changed me." Mac confided to his closest mortal friend. "I've tried to understand it and even accept what happened to me."

He sat down with the tray and asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Joe, do I seem different?" he asked folding his large hands around the small glass.

Thinking for a moment before he answered Joe said, "Yes different in that you're quieter and brooding and not so quick to laugh or joke around."

MacLeod agreed, "I know that, but I feel different…physically. Sometimes I almost feel mortal again."

Then he confided to his watcher saying, "Keep this out of your report but I had a wound from a fight and it took a long time to heal."

Joe looked concerned and asked, "How long did it take?"

Mac answered, "All day." He went on to say, "I have strange dreams where I'm still trying to defeat that demon but the ending is always different. Then I wake up in a sweat and remember that he's gone."

"Do you still feel responsible for Richie's death?" asked Dawson knowing the answer.

Nodding slowly Mac looked into his glass. In a faraway voice he answered, "At times it comes back like it was yesterday." He filled it again with Scotch.

Joe thought of the obvious, "What about holy ground?"

Mac answered tiredly, "No it doesn't work. The dreams still haunt me there."

"Will you tell me if those dreams become too real or they don't go away?" asked Joe checking his watch for the time.

MacLeod nodded and then asked, "What has Methos been up to?"

"He was staying in Greece writing his chronicles again." Dawson revealed, "Now it seems he has taken on some important mission. He called me a few days ago and wanted to see me."

"See you about what?" he asked showing concern.

"I don't know," Joe replied, "But he hasn't taken a head since Morgan Walker."

Then Joe nodded in Mac's direction saying, "I know you're not that quick to take a life. I see that you still don't have your sword at all times," he remarked looking at the short jacket Duncan wore.

"I know it but don't lecture me anyway," he said feeling defensive.

Both men sat in silence while finishing their drinks. They were each thinking of times past when in mortal years that time was not very long ago.

Outside the rain had been pouring down for some time without sign of letting up. MacLeod rubbed his eyes and stretched, not wanting to go outside in the rain right now. The Bar was warm and inviting.

He then inquired, "Joe, any chance I could sleep on that couch in the back room?"

"For you anytime," he replied standing up with effort.

Helping him up Mac said, "Thanks I'll see you in a few hours."

Going to the back room, he closed the door against the noise from the bar as people were just arriving. The rain continued as everyone watched from inside the warm environment.

Intending to take a short nap, he took out the picture to ponder the features. In the dim light from the window, he studied the two happy faces feeling a twinge of jealousy.

**Later that night…**

Joe listened to talk of the museum opening while he served drinks and watched the empty tables fill up fast.

The Indigo Band played exceptional that night making the listeners dances with the music.

As Duncan slept, he tossed and turned on the couch as dreams came and went in quick succession, except one dream.

It started as whispers then became clearer, "Duncan MacLeod is a coward that kills his friends. How many people have you beheaded just to exact your brand of justice?"

He shouted back, "NO! It wasn't like that."

The voice came at him again louder, "Prediction Highlander, before this year is done you will kill another friend.

Horton's image appeared before him dressed in all black with a red rose in the lapel. He continued taunting him, "You're a selfish bastard and I dare you to kill me Duncan MacLeod. I still control your destiny."

Horton waved his hand causing Mac to accompany him to a place of judgment. It resembled a hell like none he could imagine.

The scene became a rocky pit with smoke and fire around the battleground, next Horton summoned previous battles that now expanded becoming surreal taking on a distorted form. They were Immortals that deserved execution in Duncan's eyes.

All paraded by him taunting their death. They were all there; Nefertiri, Grayson, Piton, Sendaro, Caleb, Cahill, Jim Coltec, Michael Kent, Voshin, Paul Karros, Axel Whittaker, Lucas Kagan, Kalas, Ingrid Henning, Kronos, Otavio Consone, Liam O'Rourke and the faces kept coming as he lost count.

Richie Ryan appeared last before Duncan with his face looking twisted and sinister. He said, "Mac, I never thought you would kill me! Why did you do it? I can't believe how dumb I was to trust you!"

MacLeod cried out, "You were my friend! I loved you like a brother!"

Beth appeared briefly with accusing eyes. She stood before him saying nothing.

He reached out trying to explain to her, "Elizabeth you have to believe me. I didn't kill him to gain his power." She slowly shook her head as Horton looked on laughing.

At that moment, something gripped his shoulder and shook him hard. He started to turn and hit whatever was there.

Shaking him, Joe finally awakened the highlander peering at his face saying, "Hey Mac, stop yelling. The customers are asking who I have locked up back here."

He sat up with a startled expression. Still holding the picture he asked, "What time is it?" Rubbing his eyes, he looked around still shaken by the nightmare.

"It's after midnight and the rain has stopped." Joe answered. Looking concerned he inquired, "Are you all right?"

Waving off the question Mac got to his feet. "I'm all right now. All I need is some fresh air." The music that blared as he opened the door made him pause.

Joe spoke up, "Mac wait here's the address for you. Amy is staying outside Paris."

Putting both the paper and picture in his pocket he said, "Thanks for the use of the couch. I'll see you tomorrow."

Weaving his way to the back door of the bar, Mac opened it, slipped quickly away and shut it after him.

Outside the cold air made him zip up his jacket. He looked at the stars noting the clouds were gone.

He asked himself, "How many times have I navigated by those stars?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking fast his reflections kept time with his footsteps.

Turning down the alley for a shortcut, he was too preoccupied to keep his senses alert. He did not feel the immortal nearby until it was almost too late.

Only his reflexes saved him as a sword came slashing past his head. Duncan dropped to one knee feeling the air as the sword swished by.

"I am Kilgore." The opponent said in triumph while swinging his shining blade toward Duncan's neck.

The man facing him was medium build with black hair and a lopsided grin. He looked young, even for an immortal. His coat was white and showed his movements quite well in the faint light.

Standing up and backing away, he measured up this immortal and found him too green to be much of a threat.

Kilgore stated, "I challenge you and I'm going to have your head."

"Not exactly fair is it?" He asked looking for an opportunity to finish it quickly.

"I don't need fair just for you to die," said Kilgore moving closer ever threatening.

"I meant it wasn't fair for you." He answered as he glanced down the alley for any sort of weapon, candidly Duncan stated, "Don't think for a second I'll be an easy kill. Idiots like you are always after me."

Refusing to back away further, he stood his ground gesturing for his opponent to make the first move. Kilgore laughed loudly but the intimidation had the desired effect.

Circling around the alley and along the wall, Duncan spied a weapon.

Beginning his attack Kilgore began stabbing and slashing knowing he had the advantage of sword against skin and muscle. His grin widened with the false bravado he wore.

The fight was all one sided, but as he was dodging and ducking, Duncan picked up a thin metal rod against the wall in a puddle of rainwater.

"This will do," he said picking it up and holding it like sword.

Swinging the rod as it hissed through the air missing Kilgore by a fraction and making him retreat some giving ground to MacLeod.

Both men locked weapons and struggled for the upper hand. Duncan kicked as hard as he could underneath his guard pushing Kilgore back. With the wind knocked out of him he still came right back cutting through Duncan's sleeve into his arm.

Backing away, Duncan felt the blood trickle down his arm.

Kilgore smiled saying, "Oh did that hurt?"

Duncan felt another presence nearby but he did not divert his attention as

Kilgore came after him again swinging the sword with wide strokes.

Duncan blocked with the metal rod and He hit back repeatedly until Kilgore was against the wall.

Duncan was close enough to grab the hilt and wrapped his large hands over Kilgore's sword.

Pushing the attack aside while keeping his hold tight and yanking with all his strength, he was able to roll his opponent on the asphalt pulling the sword from his grasp.

He paused for a moment and looked around. He saw the silhouette of a woman near the entrance of the alley leaning against the wall watching the battle. Duncan turned back to Kilgore who had gotten up to face him.

He warned him, "I'm not taking your head this time so you better leave now and don't ever fight me again!" Pointing the sword towards his defeated foe, he noticed how cheap it was.

Kilgore sneered, "This is not the end." He gave his idle threat and glanced in the woman's direction before running off empty handed.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Duncan turned to the woman in the shadows waited for her to make the first move. A familiarity asserted at once. Each knew of the other but in person the caution flags went up.

She took a few steps forward and looked amused. A half smile played on her face in the faint light she said, "I wondered why you didn't have your sword and I was curious to see how you would manage."

He did not return the smile instead he frowned at her saying, "You could have least thrown me a sword."

Disposing of the cheap sword by breaking it and throwing it into a trash bin, he watched her step closer until the lamp shown clearly on her face.

He asked her, "Were you following me?" Looking intently at the features he had already memorized.

She asked her own question, "Why did you take my picture and the rose off of Richie's grave?" Stepping closer she held out her hand demanding, "May I have them back?" Appearing annoyed, she watched him closely.

He noticed everything about her in that brief moment. She wore a soft blue woolen blazer, tight denim jeans and short brown boots. Her figure was athletic and compact. He could see she wore no jewelry of any kind. Her sword strapped to her back in the open.

He reached into his pockets then handed her back the two items. He explained, "I was curious about you. Richie didn't talk about you but there you were at his grave site."

Looking at him with an annoyed expression, she pointed out, "All you had to do was ask me while I was there but that doesn't explain why you took the rose." Holding the now wilted rose she looked at it with a sad expression and folded it inside her handkerchief.

"I'm not sure just impulse I suppose," He replied and then asked, "How did you find me?"

"After checking around I simply waited for you to show up." She told him as she tucked the picture back in her pocket.

He told her, "I was hoping to find you and tell you about the last year Richie was alive if you care to walk with me." He turned and indicated his car at the end of the street.

Walking with him Elizabeth said, "I could find no official record of his death just a grave stone."

He then asked her, "What name can I call you?"

She looked sideways at him then held out her hand saying, "Beth."

He shook it and told her, "I'm Duncan MacLeod."

"I know," she said simply. Then she asked, "How long did Richie live with you?"

He shrugged replying, "Off and on over the years."

Glancing his way she mentioned, "He said you and Tessa took him in."

Duncan explained, "Yes, I knew him even before he was an Immortal. We became good friends."

Stopping abruptly and grabbing his jacket sleeve for him to face her, Beth asked bluntly, "Were you there?"

He hesitated for too long and then told her, "Yes, but it's very complicated."

She demanded, "I want to know the truth about how he died. Which immortal killed him?"

Opening the car door MacLeod insisted, "What I have to say can wait until we get to my home."

She looked uncertain but then taking off her sword she nodded her head and got in.

Paris is a wondrous city at night especially after the rain. A light reflecting off the wet streets and for a while the air is so fresh.

As the riverfront came into view, lights from across the city sparkled brightly making the old barge seem magical.

The time was past 1:00 am when he parked in front and before he could go around and open the door, she was already stepping out. Seeing the barge moored on the River Seine, she looked puzzled and asked him, "You live on a boat?"

He told her, "It's a renovated barge and it's my home." He frowned a little asking, "Didn't Richie tell you that I lived on a barge?"

He prompted her forward as she shook her head explaining, "No he didn't but he talked about your exploits." She smiled back leaving him to guess what she meant by that.

Walking towards the old barge, he said fondly, "I've lived in a lot of interesting places in my lifetime but this place holds special memories for me."

She admitted, "I must say it's one I haven't tried."

Putting the sword back to where she felt comfortable Beth followed him as he led her up the small gangplank to unlock the door and showed her inside. He turned on some lights and gestured to a chair.

She looked around the tasteful yet simple interior and she could see that this man was still a bachelor. First removing her sword and coat, she sat down.

He asked her, "Why do you keep your sword there on your back? Doesn't anyone question you about it?"

She smiled faintly for a moment then said, "It does come up often but I carry the credentials for sword training and exhibition. When other Immortals see it I think it deters them somewhat."

Duncan took off his leather jacket and examined the cut sleeve. "Another jacket ruined." He commented to himself tossing it on the bed. He rolled up the shirtsleeves and covered the slow healing cut with a bandage.

He asked, "Would you like a drink?"

When she nodded, he poured a drink for each of them handing her one that she accepted. He sat down opposite her and took a few sips thinking about what he would say.

Then he began to tell her the truth.

"_A little over two years ago an old man approached Richie and I walking home from the Opera late one night. The old man was an archeologist by the name of Professor Landry. He discovered that a great evil was once again free upon the earth after 1,000 years of imprisonment. When that time recurs, one chosen Immortal becomes a Champion to battle for the world and defeat the evil demon called Ahriman._

_I happened to be the one chosen however before Professor Landry could tell me how I was to do this epic battle; Ahriman's influence caused his death._

_Finding the answers took some time and during that time I was tricked into doing battle with my sword."_

He stopped his narration to finish his drink and refilled his glass. Looking to see if she wanted more she shook her head no.

Then he continued, _"I was fighting apparitions of past enemies as they circled and taunted me at the old racetrack. Also Ahriman took on the face of Richie and was testing my loyalty; tormenting me, shooting me with a gun and making me fight him."_

Beth interrupted him asking, "How could it take the image of Richie? And why should it do that?"

"Because it's a demon and he used a sword to make me battle terribly enemies of the past. That is when the real Richie Ryan walked up too close. He could not see what I was fighting because it was invisible to him. I killed him before I realized it wasn't Ahriman."

He finished his drink still hating that moment and looked at her in time to see her reaction.

There was shock and then rage. Jumping up she smashed the glass down and it shattered into pieces. She quickly drew her sword out and advanced on him throwing the sheath as well.

In anger she accused him, "You're telling me a demon used you to kill Richie? Well I don't believe you!"

Duncan backed away defenseless except for his words. He spoke in a soothing manner. "He was my best friend you have to believe me. I could never intentionally kill him."

She came closer her face mirroring her pain. Beth kept her sword up saying, "I've sworn to avenge his death. I know he _was _your friend."

"I was his teacher. I brought him into my home!" he said with passion.

She countered with, "You killed your friend and yet you still live?" With tears in her voice she asked, "You took his Quickening? How do you deal with that?" She waited for his answer.

He searched his heart and told her, "I know you want your own justice but I can't give you that!"

She came closer still holding him at blade point. "That is just an excuse. I should kill you," she said ending her sentence in a whisper.

Throwing his glass against the wall and shattering it, he held his arms wide and asked her, "Do you want to see how much guilt I've carried around because I was the one who killed him?" he cried out. Stepping forward he felt the metal blade against his chest.

"Yes! I want to see that you still pay for your betrayal!" said Beth with vengeance but she held tight control of her sword.

He nodded his head admitting, "I pay for it every day. Sometimes I leave myself open like tonight, like now. I don't know when my last battle will come but part of me wants it!" He stared her down until she looked away.

He asked her quietly, "Do you want my head now…by the rules?"

She looked back to him with her eyes showing the battle going on inside. She was fighting the desire to give in and kill him now. They both stood there unmoving each trying to figure the other out.

Beth was slow to put her sword away. She was trying to absorb it all and said, "I'm not ready to believe you. I'm not sure Richie would have."

Relief showed as Duncan agreed, "No I don't think he would believe me either."

They both took a moment to cool down. Beth went over to pick up the sheath and cover her sword. Duncan picked up the pieces of the broken glass.

Only the sound of rapid breathing as each brought their emotions under control.

She turned around and asked him, "How were you able to defeat this demon because your story is beyond belief."

Duncan threw the pieces of glass away in the trash and could feel the adrenaline slowly melt away. He went to get another glass for himself and poured something stronger.

Clearing his throat he saw that she was still waiting standing there watching him. He collected his thoughts to recite the moment exactly how he described it to Joe Dawson.

"Ahriman could be defeated but only by non-aggression. It was useless to fight it with a weapon. When I learned how to control my anger, I realized how powerless Ahriman was. I needed to accept evil as being a part of me. I had to become one with it. Without my fury, it had no substance. Without my pride, it had no form. Without my hate it had no being." He felt the memory still fresh after almost a year.

She was hearing what he said but it was too strange. "You became one with evil?" That thought made her shudder. Her mind tried accepting his fate. A demon used a friend to kill Richie. She struggled with feelings of betrayal in her heart. She held back tears in her eyes.

Trying to change the subject he asked her, "So how have you managed to go 200 years without ever I assume, taking anyone's head?"

She looked at him startled. Her eyes narrowed when she asked him, "How could you know that?"

He leaned back and answered, "I found out a few things about you too."

She did not answer for a while looking out the porthole and Duncan wondered if she would. Then controlling her voice she said, "I learned to fight like hell and I don't take heads."

He asked out of curiosity, "Then you've never had the Quickening?"

"Why should I?" Sitting down and crossing her arms she added, "Richie also talked to me about the Quickening until I told him my reasons."

Trying to understand her fear he told her, "I know it seems a little scary but there's nothing to it after the first time it's like having a little something extra inside."

She laughed aloud stating, "Is that all you think I'm afraid of to receive the Quickening that all Immortals wish for?"

She leaned closer to him clarifying her statement, "You first have to behead another immortal right? I cannot do that."

Crossing his arms, he questioned her, "You were ready to take my head a short while ago. What is the difference?"

She answered quietly, "That was just rage. It is a difficult thing to control you should know that."

Then standing up again to look out the porthole she explained, "I came to Paris to see Richie because I missed him. Instead, I find you and an incredible story. Not what I was expecting."

With a measure of kindness, he said to her, "We never get what we expect."

She went to the door buttoning her coat and strapping on her sword saying, "I knew only another immortal could have killed him. I have some of the answers so if you will excuse me but it's almost morning."

"So where are you staying in Paris?" He asked standing up as well.

She answered, "Just a hotel a few miles from here." She looked away reaching for the doorknob.

"I'll drive you back." He insisted getting his jacket then seeing the cut sleeve again.

"No! Thank you," said Beth. "I need to be alone right now."

She paused by the door and looked at him with an expression of pain.

He nodded his understanding and held out his card with his cell number he indicated, "If you have any more questions."

She took his card looking at it and put it in her pocket. Instead of opening the door, she seemed to change her mind. She asked him, "Could I see the katana?"

Looking surprised he said, "Sure it's right here." He went over to a small trunk and opened it. Taking out his sword and removing the cloth Duncan showed it to her with mixed feelings of pride and remorse.

She scrutinized it carefully and then she asked him, "I would like to challenge you to a friendly combat."

Containing his surprise MacLeod had to ask, "Well, I don't know. Do you still want revenge?"

She answered back, "Maybe yes, maybe no. Tell me are you afraid?" She stared at him without blinking.

Tucking the sword under his arm and leaning on the doorframe He replied, "No, I accept your challenge."

She nodded briefly saying, "Until then." Firmly closing the door behind her, she walked down the steps as tears fell onto her cheeks.

Duncan stood there by doorway and watched her walking away until she was out of sight. He wondered if that was a mistake but at the same time, he was sure he was right about her motives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

During the next few hours before sunrise appeared, Duncan worked on a kata to clear his mind and emotions. He battled with the turmoil the encounter had caused by bending it to his will until he felt refreshed and in control again. As he took a quick shower and put on fresh clothes, the promise he made to Joe came to mind and he wanted to keep it.

While slipping on his long coat he felt the familiar fit fall into place. Attaching the Katana to his side, he was complete.

On the way to see Joe, Duncan was still deep in thought as he drove carefully pondering his strange meeting with Beth. It was no coincidence.

Although his dark eyes looked ahead at the road, his mind did not register the details as he drove by habit.

His thoughts finally went back to her challenge as he parked his car at the rear of Le Blues Bar and went inside without knocking. Joe just finished reading the morning paper and looked up when Duncan entered the room.

Without any sign of surprise, Joe asked him, "How was your night? Have anymore dreams?"

"No I didn't sleep at all last night." He stated with a glint in his eye.

Joe commented, "It must be an immortal thing. You don't look tired."

Mac explained, "I met Beth on my way home after I had a run in with Kilgore who challenged me. I fought him off and managed to take his sword away."

Going behind the bar, Duncan picked out a glass and poured some juice from the pitcher kept in the small refrigerator.

Looking angry at him Joe said, "I told you not keeping your sword with you at all times is a mistake. Especially now." He added.

"I know and lesson learned." He replied and came back around to open his coat saying, "See its back." Sitting down he continued, "Beth was there watching and then went with me back to the barge." He became quiet as he recounted in his mind the late night hours.

"Well what happened?" asked Joe. He took out a pen and wrote down some notes.

Mac replied, "Nothing. We just sort of…talked," his voice trailed off.

While his pen kept writing, Joe asked, "All night about what?"

"Yes all night," he answered seriously, "About Richie and a few other things while she tried not to kill me."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Joe in disbelief.

"No and I am seeing her again tomorrow," he answered defiantly sipping the cold pineapple juice.

Joe remarked, "You think so? Tell me what does she want?"

He shrugged a little then answered, "She wants a combat."

"What!" Joe exclaimed, "You're asking for trouble if you fight a woman who wants revenge."

"Like I haven't done that before," said MacLeod in a somber tone. "Besides she has me intrigued in that she never takes a head."

Joe pointed out, "That doesn't mean she won't start with yours."

Holding up his fists in a boxing pose Mac replied, "An excellent point Watcher. I'll keep my guard up."

Changing the subject Joe asked, "When are you going to see Amy?"

"Right now I promise," said MacLeod setting the empty glass down and smiling to reassure Joe. Getting up to leave he waved good-bye. "I'll give you a report soon," he called back.

Joe waved back as the door closed. The empty room echoed briefly reminding him of the loneliness. Standing up and turning on the jukebox he wanted to fill the place with sound. Sitting down on the cushioned chair, Joe Dawson remembered all the loves he had known and lost. Putting his cane aside, he rubbed his eyes not feeling the tears. "I know I'll find love again..." His thoughts trailed off as he focused on the papers in front of him he began to read the latest intelligence results.

The strange tales about renegade watchers were just coming to his attention and it spelled trouble.

**MODERNE SAINT GERMAIN HOTEL**

Beth went to her hotel room and stayed the rest of the day. Struggling with what she had learned. "Duncan MacLeod killed him." Those words tore at her heart.

Taking out her sword she threw it across the bed ranting, "How could he kill Richie and receive his quickening!"

She took out the picture Richie had given her the one of him and MacLeod taken years ago and the last letter he wrote her.

"_Dear Beth, I wish I could see you again. I hope you did not mean what you said in your last letter. Please don't be hurt that I couldn't stay there with you anymore. Come to Paris and I will treat you to the sights. Give me a chance to make it up to you. Love Richie"_

She had to rethink her revenge and part of her hated MacLeod for that. She wanted to take his head but because of everything Richie told her about him stayed her blade for the moment.

Falling onto the bed she stared at the wall asking, "Richie would you want me to kill him?" Her question went unanswered. Repeating a promise in her mind, she allowed sleep to come.

Duncan MacLeod drove to the Watcher camp outside Paris where Amy was supposed to be staying. Parking a distance away, he took out his binoculars. He kept watch, noting who came and went.

He finally spotted her when she left alone in a car. He followed her until she stopped to fill up with gasoline. Duncan parked close by then he got out taking a small map with him.

Walking over to her, he opened up the map and asked, "Can you give me directions to the Louvre?"

She was startled as she turned around. Looking at him she said, "I recognize you. You're Duncan MacLeod."

"You got me," he said smiling and then told her, "I need to talk to you about Joe Dawson." Taking the pump nozzle from her, he put it away.

"I don't want to talk about Joe," she said with a hardened look.

"Don't be so negative towards him." Duncan said, "Do you think it's easy for him? He's had a difficult life."

"Don't lecture me I've read his bio. I know what Vietnam did to him!" She said becoming upset.

He asked her, "Then why can't you give him a chance?" Setting his hands on his hips, he looked at her determined to hear her explanation.

She answered, "He had almost twenty years to get in touch with me. I don't want him in my life." Her blue eyes pierced Duncan's resolve.

"If that's how you want it, then I'll tell him even if it breaks his heart." He said turning away to leave her there.

Amy faltered calling out, "Wait!" She went to stand in front of him. With a grave tone in her voice she said, "Tell him if things could be different. Then I'll give him a chance."

Duncan frowned asking her, "What do you want changed?"

"He has to give up being a Watcher. If he retires then I'll see him." Having said her ultimatum, she went to her car and got in. Starting the engine, she glanced at Duncan before driving off.

Stunned by her request he watched her leave asking aloud, "How can I tell Joe that?"

He went slowly back to his car and got in to sit there and contemplate next to the road.

He began to consider her statement thinking, "Maybe Joe should retire."

He started the engine and tore down the street feeling unsettled.

Going back to town, he drove past Le Blues Bar and did not stop. He decided to tell him tomorrow, choosing other errands to take care of.

Methos packed up his journals and boarded the plane leaving Greece in a hurry. He was so agitated he almost did not see the people following him. Therefore, he slid up behind a group of tourist and pretended to be with them.

"Just six more hours flight time and I'll be in Paris." He thought while sinking into his seat and positioned a sleep mask on his face. He hoped no one would disturb him, except the flight attendant.

_The warm air shimmered across the desert sand like peasants scattering before the horses. Methos stopped his Roan and jumped off in time to grab the woman trying to escape._

"_Come here!" he commanded, taking a rope from his horse to tie her hands together. "Behave yourself and I'll let you live." He told her._

_Brushing the hair from her tear stained face he promised her, "You will please me."_

_Silas rode up and said, "Kronos ordered no more slaves. Just take the possessions and kill them."_

_Methos whipped around bringing his sword out and said, "I will keep as many slaves as I want!"_

_Silas grunted his disapproval and turned his horse away saying, "Kronos will have it out with you later."_

_Methos turned back to the girl and she screamed when he plunged the dagger into her heart. "Damn Kronos!"_

_Suddenly he felt hit from behind. He stumbled and looked around. He was now under the bridge in Paris and MacLeod was standing in front of him. His sword was ready and he challenged him._

_Methos asked him, "What are you doing?"_

"_Killing you." The Highlanders feet shuffled forward as his sword whirled around and came down on Methos' head. He saw his body fall and his head roll away._

Methos gasped for air and woke up. The plane was in the process of descending when he realized he had slept the whole time. Wiping the perspiration from his face, realizing he never dreamt of anything so vivid or disturbing.

Getting back home late, MacLeod put his groceries away and looked through the over-due bills he just paid. Tossing them aside, he was feeling angry with his nagging conscience at not seeing Joe. After changing into some loose fitting clothes, he started doing a workout to clear his mind.

His finely chiseled body went through the moves that long since become second nature his mind drifted through time.

Remembering the many friends, he had loved and lost. Some lost their heads to the blades of other Immortals. Michael Moore and Tommy Sullivan had died by Duncan's own hand.

The mortals like Tessa, Charlie DeSalvo and Diane Terrin had only one life and one death.

He thought of Immortals like Darius, Fitzcairn, and Sean Burns as their faces flashed before Duncan as his kata intensified until sweat poured in streams off his long lean frame.

Muscles aching and the kata complete he collapsed in a heap on the floor struggling for control once again. It had been more than a year since he promised himself "no more tears" over Richie's death yet when the memories returned it felt like yesterday.

The emotions finally subsided and he slowly pulled himself to his feet physically drained.

Although he had the outward appearance of a man in his mid thirties, this immortal felt every minute of his four hundred plus years.

His bed was a welcome friend and as Duncan closed his eyes, his last thoughts were of Beth and tomorrow's combat.

**Watcher camp**

Five miles outside Paris Amy focused on the computer screen in front of her but her mind was elsewhere. She thought about what Duncan told her and how much she hurt Joe with her reproach.

The room was small almost claustrophobic and only a few other students were there. They were a handpicked for their quick thinking and abilities to study under a master programmer.

Clearing his throat her instructor Karl demanded, "Amy you appear distracted you must consternate on what's in front of you!" He was a short balding man in his fifties but a wizard with computers.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just remembered that yesterday was my mother's birthday and I forgot to call her," explained Amy hiding the true reason for her distraction.

"Do it when you have time." He tapped her shoulder and pointed at the screen challenging her, "Now for you to open those files I want you to show me how you break the access code."

Amy set to work trying all the variations on numbers that was possible to break the wall that was before her. It took hours to break it and she knew she must not fail.

Late into the night, the other students had already left hours ago. Egan Lasco came to see her. He stood behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. She gave a small sigh.

"Take a break, Amy," he commanded turning her chair around. Pulling her up to him, he kissed her with a light passion. "You are beautiful," He whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you came to see me but you're always so busy." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Yes and I keep you busy too," He said smiling at her. His voice was triumphant telling her, "You broke the code Amy. And what you thought was just a test was really an important file I wanted."

"Is this something illegal?" She asked glancing at the computer screen seeing the information in a new light.

Egan laughed at her innocence, "You're still thinking like a child." He touched her face gently. "You broke into something Top Secret but I'll protect you from any retribution." He promised.

Amy looked afraid at first but as Egan kissed her, she began to see advantages in the authority that only he could give her. She kissed him back delighting in the power.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Paris **

While MacLeod slept, a red fog floated around the barge. A dream of sinister intent was forming inside his sub-conscience.

Duncan found himself walking through a small Japanese village. It looked very old and he judged it to be around the late 1700's. He was wearing the traditional kimono that men wore.

The natives looked somber and were moving toward a central square. They glanced up as they walked passed him but not speaking.

He felt compelled to follow them. Everything looked eerie as if gazing through the fog.

A raised platform was just ahead where the people gathered around to watch. Two people were on the platform. He went closer to investigate.

A Samurai warrior stood there and a woman wearing a white Kimono was kneeling on a cushion. Her hair was tied back and her face painted white. She looked almost like Beth.

The woman held a small dagger point down which she cleaned with water and wiped it with a spotless white cloth. Next, she opened her gown and let it fall past her pale pink shoulders.

The Samurai took out his sword and raised it high as it flashed briefly in the pale light.

Duncan recognized this ritual with sudden clarity at what was about to happen. He tried to push forward through the crowd shouting, "Let me through!" He needed to stop what was about to take place but the people around him prevented it.

"No!" He shouted louder.

The woman looked straight at him then plunged the dagger into her abdomen and did the required two cuts before the Samurai bought his sword quickly down upon her neck.

Duncan screamed in frustration as her body slowly crumpled and blood soaked the platform. Closing his eyes, he tried to shut out the image he had just witnessed.

Hearing some music, he looked up and saw a different setting where a funeral prier set up and Beth's body lay there. Her head where it should lie with a scarf upon her neck to cover the wound. Flowers were scattered around her and in her hair. She looked beautiful in death.

Duncan approached it looking sorrowful and noticed a man standing there. As he turned around, he saw it was Horton. He felt horror and hatred at this man. "You again!" he exclaimed.

Pointing to the body Horton said, "Duncan I want you to know that if you get involved with her she will die."

Duncan countered with, "You mean you will have her killed!" Wishing he could put his hands around Horton's neck again.

"Kill this sweet thing?" He touched the cold cheek. "No you will do that all on your own. I'm just giving you fair warning," said Horton smiling wickedly.

Duncan moved between Horton and the body pushing him back. He counted out the evil deeds. "You used me to kill Richie Ryan. You killed Sophie Baines in order to get to me and used her brother. So I think you would kill Beth." He concluded with certainty.

"There's where your wrong my lad," said Horton fading slowly. "I have no more power in the real world. Even tormenting you in dreams is becoming difficult. Therefore, take this one last bit of insight. If you get involved with Elizabeth Windsor she will die." With a flick of his hand a fire erupted and engulfed the body.

Horton faded out completely as the laughing died away. Duncan looked at the burning prior and the body that represented Beth so closely.

He thought on those words and said, "Why did he have to tell me that now." Feeling he was beginning to wake up he heard the phone ringing.

He came awake reaching for the receiver nearly rolling out of bed in the process but catching himself and the receiver by the forth ring.

"Hello," Said Duncan sounding groggy, "MacLeod here."

"Hi it's Beth, remember me?" came the reply.

He answered, "How could I forget. What can I do for you?" he asked relieved to hear her voice.

She determined, "I didn't know you were a late sleeper so I can call back later."

Duncan looked at the clock and it read 6:30am. He stifled a yawn and said, "No this is fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Beth told him, "Our combat of course. This morning would be a good time. We could go to the park."

"It's a good plan," he said, "I'll be ready in half an hour. Should I pick you up at the hotel?"

"No need to I'm on my way out the door. The walk should take that long. Or if you like I can walk slowly?" She teased him.

He challenged her, "Run then and I'll still be ready."

He heard the ring of acceptance in her voice as she said, "On your mark, get set, go," before hanging up the phone.

Duncan bolted out of bed half an hour did not give him much time. Jumping into the shower, he was finished and dressed in fifteen minutes.

He wanted to be comfortable for this "little bout" and wore his black Khakis and a gray Shaker sweater. He slipped into his black Loafers. He tied his hair into place with an old hair tie made for him by Tessa. He still kept everything she had made for him.

Then, while eating some imported strawberries for a short breakfast, he did his warm up by stretching. He continued to ponder the dream. "Maybe there will be an accident in combat and I accidently be-head her."

He was still mulling over what could go wrong when he felt her approaching. She felt different from other Immortals. He did not know why except that it was probably because she never had the first quickening.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully as he opened the door before she could knock.

"Good morning yourself," she replied stopping in the doorway. Not even out of breath she asked him, "Are you ready?"

She came dressed in brown pants and a light blue pullover turtleneck. Her coat was cream-colored wool that fit snugly around her waist. She had pulled her hair back into a tight braid, ending with a red ribbon.

"I'm always ready for a work out," He said noticing her mood.

Smiling mischievously she asked, "Prepared to lose?"

He said, "Today you've met your match. You'll lose against me." Smiling broadly at her and thumbing his chest.

"Do you want to bet on that?" She asked, holding out her hand.

He looked serious for a moment but said, "Sure, loser buys the winner breakfast. And I'll be real hungry when we're through."

Taking Duncan's hand and shaking it she answered, "Agreed, because you'll be buying me breakfast."

Then he suggested, "Shall we go?" Letting her hand drop, he turned and picked up his sword and put on his coat. Going outside he locked the door.

It was a cold, beautiful morning as they walked to the park. He was content to walk beside her as she hummed to herself quietly. He did not recognize the tune, but it was haunting.

When they arrived at the park, they found a good place with trees far enough apart and thick grass. The early morning joggers were gone and there seemed to be enough privacy.

Putting their coats aside, Duncan asked, "Who made your sword?"

She smiled a little, knowing his curiosity and held it up for him to look.

He studied it carefully in the early morning light. The hilt bound with compressed animal hide that would conform to only one hand. Joe called it "the ugly sword" and the description certainly did fit.

Shaped in a long taper the blade appeared to have been recently polished, but with the usual scratches and nicks apparent from many battles. He doubted that anything could break it.

"I've never seen a sword of this type used by an immortal." He said, still looking at it.

Beth lowered the sword saying, "My father worked on it before he was killed. I befriended a Sword smith who completed the tempering process and finished with the hilt. He also taught me some fighting skills."

He commented, "It seems too long a blade for your height. How are you able to fight with it?"

She pulled on a pair of tight leather gloves, smiling at him.

"I compensate." She answered taking her stance, feet apart, knees bent, the sword held parallel with the ground, free arm out stretched. She told him, "___**En Garde**_."

Duncan paused a moment looking closely at his katana as if suddenly noticing a scratch.

She said, "Don't play if you can't bear to lose." Then she began to attack, by springing forward and slashing upward to carry herself under his guard.

Duncan easily countered the attack and made her go on the defensive. He pushed his attack making her dance around trees, not taking his eyes off her sword.

She dropped down again bringing her sword up and holding it like a baton then deflected his sword sideways, pushing with both hands and throwing him off balance. Her face changed and became serious.

Her attack became force without control. Her sword brushed inches from his neck.

Attacking her back, his feet shuffled and he quickly tapped her sword side to side testing her agility feeling her strength through the length of the blade.

With sweat and tears on her face, she dug deep on her reserves as she attacked earnestly, beating him back in a display of passion. All her anger poured out through her blade.

She shook her head with perspiration on her face and kept repeating, "I hate you." While continuing to push her attack then retreat tactics.

He countered back, they came together again, the swords scraped in unison and locked. She could see the tension on his face.

He became a wall with a sword, unmoving and impenetrable. "Enough of this," he said. Raised his weapon and came down hard on her sword riding it to the hilt. "Do you really want to be my executioner?"

"Yes," she answered and pushed his sword back until exhausted.

She questioned him, "Did you always plan to kill him?"

"No," He answered, "it was an accident." Blocking her sword, he continued to defend allowing her to vent.

"I can't forgive you." She declared and lunged forward with a quickness and fluidity he parried. With both hands on the hilt, she struck at him harder in a frenzied state.

He held his ground blocking her sword with each pass telling her, "I won't hurt you."

Duncan instructed between swings, "Stop fighting with your anger."

She countered but slipped on wet grass and dropped to the ground. Duncan checked his momentum and stopped an inch from her neck. She reached up and pushed the blade aside.

"You must be lucky," he told her. Looking into her eyes he said, "You fought with hate and that makes you unbalanced."

Sitting there on the grass she told him, "Late one night he told me his best friend almost killed him."

Looking at her thoughtfully he told her, "Beth that happened five years ago."

Her head bowed and still breathing hard she had a lump in her throat. She did not speak so Duncan knelt down and explained.

"I don't fight with emotions. When I stand before a challenge, there is no anger or fear, hate or pain. I see what is there and I move accordingly to stay balanced." He reached out his hand to her saying, "I am not your enemy."

Beth wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and looked up at him with sadness in her heart. She took his hand and let him help her stand. Brushing off the grass, she finally said to him, "I just wanted Richie to be here for me and you took that away."

He brushed a piece of hair from her face and said, "I am sorry for your pain." He sighed and told her, "It is one burden I'll never be free from."

She turned away afraid of what she saw in his eyes. Getting on her coat, she put her sword away in the harness. Glancing at him, she saw him still standing there looking at her.

She cleared her throat and said, "I owe you breakfast."

Duncan went to get his coat on and then asked her, "Do you still feel like eating?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm thinking about what you said and I'm dealing with it."

"Then I know the perfect place," he said leading the way.

"Right now I'm only sure of one thing," she said turning to get into step with him. "The life I once planned is over."

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They walked for a few blocks until they came to the outdoor cafe Duncan liked to frequent when he was in the area. Sitting at a table, he ordered two meals and while they waited for the food, he thought of a suggestion.

"I have a friend who works on my sword occasionally and I'm sure he could finish your sword to make it more balanced and even a little decorative," he said trying to be kind.

She replied, "Thanks but no my sword stays the way it is. I'm too used to it to change now."

The server came to the table with strong coffee. Beth poured herself a cup and waited for Duncan to finish before asking her question.

She inquired, "Where did you get the Katana? Were you in Japan?"

After a moment he answered, "Yes I was in Japan in 1778 and a friend presented me the sword. He was a very honorable Samurai." Last night's dream was also still fresh in his mind.

Sipping his coffee Duncan felt like someone was watching. Before he met Joe Dawson, he would have just dismissed it as people being curious. After knowing about watchers, he was not too sure.

"Beth", he began, "I want you to know you can trust me and I want to be able to trust you."

She looked at him intently sensing something important he was about to reveal. "I do trust you with my head at least," she commented.

He asked her, "Did Richie tell you about watchers?"

"Just a little," she replied. "They are mortals that know about us. Mostly historians and one was his friend."

"It's a lot more than that," he told her. "A few years ago some watchers were dangerous and committed murder. Then the group morphed into a political party."

The breakfast arrived so they ate in silence until she asked him, "I don't know what it has to do with me?"

"I'm looking out for you in case there is one watching you." He told her, "I want you to be careful."

She contemplated this while finishing her meal. "Delicious." She commented and pushed her plate away. Then she asked him, "You think there is danger?"

He held up his hand replying, "That will be answered later when we see my friend Joe."

"Is he the same friend Richie told me about?" she asked feeling in a lighter mood.

"It depends," he said motioning for the waiter to bring the check. "Do you like music?"

Beth held her hand out for the check but Duncan waved her off saying, "That's all right I'll get it." He paid the bill and tipped the waiter. Together they walked to a waiting taxi at the curb that had just dropped off a passenger.

A man at the table nearby also got up to leave. After watching the two get into the taxi he stepped over to a pay phone and dialed a number.

The ride over to Le Blues Bar was slow going with the heavy traffic that was always a problem in Paris by noontime. They passed the time with small talk of nothing important.

After thirty minutes, they were getting out in front of Le Blues Bar. Duncan paid the driver and they went inside together.

First thing, Duncan saw was someone sitting at a table with a beer.

Methos called out, "MacLeod you're here and you brought a friend."

Macleod went to shake the old immortals hand saying, "I haven't seen you for…how long?"

Methos shrugged and commented, "You know how it is, months or years can pass quickly by. I flew in last night and came straight here."

A moment later Joe came out of the back room looking rumpled from sleep and worry. He glanced at Beth.

Duncan introduced her, "Ah, Joe this is Elizabeth Windsor. Beth this is Joe Dawson my friend and a great musician."

Beth shook his hand then noticed the tattoo on his wrist. She asked, "Why do you have that?" touching the imprint with her fingertip.

Joe replied, "It's just a tattoo I've had mine a long time." He was curious to her apparent interest asking, "Why do you want to know?"

She looked at Duncan with raised eyebrows, "I've seen this before."

She gazed at the tattoo a moment longer to recall the past a time when she scarcely knew what she was. A time with no family or friends and the loneliness with anger would eat at her.

"Beth what is it?" Duncan asked, "What do you remember?"

"I have memories of a man following me so many years ago. I grew tired of the cat and mouse game we played so one night I surprised him and knocked him out. Going through his things I found a book with writing but I couldn't read at the time and I saw a tattoo." She continued to hold Joe's hand while he was content to let her.

She went on to say, "When he came awake I questioned him but he wouldn't talk. I gave him all my usual warnings about not pestering me. I think he gave up because I didn't see him after that." She concluded.

Joe laughed and told her, "I'm not surprised. As a historian, I would like to know more about you. Perhaps you could fill me in sometime."

"I'll think about it." Said Beth, "I like my privacy." She let go of his hand.

Looking at the newbie Methos asked Duncan, "Can she be trusted?"

Duncan answered, "It's a little too soon." He asked her, "Beth, could you wait over there for the moment?"

She shrugged but then agreed, "If you're not talking about me then I don't care." She went over to the far side of the room and began looking at all the pictures that lined the wall.

"Tell us what you have Joe?" asked Duncan finding a chair to sit with both men.

"Something ominous is happening and I just found out about it a week ago but I waited to confirm my suspicions." Began Joe, "It seems the Watcher's are secretly having rich Immortals swindled."

Methos quietly told them, "Mac a few of my friends had their assets frozen and then a short time later they disappeared. I traced the tampering back through three accounts to the Watcher Chapter here in France."

Feeling uneasy Duncan asked Joe, "Watchers are interfering again? I thought the new agreement would prevent that."

"It did but things changed after the new president was in place." Joe revealed.

Duncan asked, "Are you telling me that the killings have started again?"

"No I'm not certain about that part," answered Methos with a wary expression. "But watchers are stealing."

Duncan was thinking if this conflict with the Watchers could start a war again. He exclaimed, "Isn't this something a Trial should be called for."

Joe agreed, "Yes, I would report him except that Egan Lasco recently donated large amounts of cash into the Watcher World Fund."

"So what does that have to do with interference?" demanded MacLeod. "That is money taken from immortals."

"It means that Egan is buying his freedom," explained Methos. "As long as the money flows no one will stop him or question him."

"Something else you need to know," continued Joe. "The latest news is three Immortals have joined Egan to save themselves and for the money."

"Now that we're aware of the danger how can these renegade Watchers be stopped?" asked Methos.

Joe was thinking about his long dead brother-in-law and the betrayal of immortal and watcher trust.

Duncan commented, "Money buys a lot of protection."

"Infiltration works," said Methos.

"That's temporary and works only if no one else takes his place," he replied.

Joe agreed, "There is someone already on the inside helping me with information."

Methos suggested, "I still vote for intelligence work."

"If you wait here I'll get the architecture plans for the compound and we'll look for a weakness." Joe said and standing up slowly he called out, "Beth, could you help me please?"

He went towards a separate storage room and Beth followed him, "I will be happy to help," glancing at Duncan with a smug smile.

When she was out of sight, Methos asked the Highlander, "Where did you find her?"

"I'll tell you but don't say anything," Duncan answered. "She used to know Richie about five years ago and came to Paris looking for him."

Methos gave a low whistle and leaned closer asking, "Then what happened?"

Duncan answered, "Well, I told her the truth and convinced her not to kill me."

"No way," Methos exclaimed, "She can't be that naive."

"I've handled it so just drop the subject," he insisted.

"Juicy gossip that I can't wait to tell Amanda." Methos said with glee.

It took only a moment for Joe to locate what they would need as he moved aside other boxes to get at the rolls of blueprints he collected.

Beth helped move some of the boxes and then noticed something familiar in one. Picking up a motorcycle helmet she said, "Richie's helmet. You've kept it all this time?"

Joe glanced at her and nodded, "I thought I might take up motorcycle riding." He kidded her and then said, "If there's anything here you want please take it."

Beth was hesitant as she looked into a few boxes letting the memory of him come back to her and she smiled. Putting the helmet back in the box she pulled out a bandana that Richie used to wear and then tied it around her neck.

It still smelled faintly like him. She stood up and decided she wanted nothing else.

Joe handed her the blueprints that he had taken from the casing that preserved it but stopped her from leaving yet.

He asked her, "I'd like to ask you a few questions on your childhood and your past as an immortal?"

She gave a long sigh knowing the memories that would be unleashed should she choose to tell him.

"I might consider it." She answered but wondering how much she could trust this Watcher and needing to ask him questions as well.

"I understand," said Joe smiling his best and suggesting, "Can I take you to dinner while you think about it?"

Beth returned the smile agreeing, "Joe Dawson you are a charmer. How can I say no?"

"Good then tonight I'll pick you up at seven." He said taking her arm to escort her out.

When they walked back into the main room, Duncan noticed the colorful bandana around her neck but did not comment.

He and Methos then pushed two tables together and unrolled the plans. Each one taking a chair and holding down a corner. Four heads bent over to study the drawings made a hundred years ago.

After an hour, their brain storming session accomplished nothing except that four opinions did not agree.

Joe rubbed his eyes and stood up instructing, "You three keep looking and I have to get to work."

He started getting the place ready for patrons that would be arriving for the early happy hour. In addition, a band was coming any time now to set up for practice.

A moment later Methos said, "Now I'm sure these are passageways," pointing to the bottom portion of the layout.

"But are they secret?" asked the highlander.

"Only one way to find out," the old man answered tracing with his finger the area in question.

Mac questioned him, "Go there or ask someone?"

"Both." Methos answered winking at Beth.

"I'll let you know later," assured Methos. Standing up he rolled up the plans again and looking at his watch said, "I'm leaving now. Tell Joe what I'm hoping to find."

"Just come back in one piece?" requested Duncan.

Methos laughed as he went to the back door. He said, "This is me Macleod. When have I not been successful?" Then he waved to them and shut the door quickly before Duncan could answer.

The band arrived and began setting up the equipment so Duncan asked Beth, "How about continuing our discussion over dinner?"

She answered, "I've already made plans and I have to go to my Hotel to get ready. I'm taking a taxi back would you care to join me?"

"No, I can't leave yet. I need to talk to Joe first," said Duncan. "Let me call you later?" He smiled to show his interest.

"No but maybe tomorrow would be better." Then smiling with sincerity she walked over to Joe said her good-bye and left with Duncan staring after her.

He remembered how it was with Tessa. She was the only mortal he dared to love for so long. He almost gave up everything to have her back again with Horton holding her ghost before his eyes almost two years ago.

Duncan looked over to where Joe worked diligently preparing for customers that always crowded the best blues bar in town. He could not put any longer off telling him the news of his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Waiting for the right time Duncan signaled to Joe that he needed to see him in private. When they were in the back room with the door shut Joe asked first, "What happened with Amy? You did see her right?"

Duncan nodded sadly explaining, "Joe she wasn't too happy to see me either and you're right about that fact that she doesn't want you in her life."

Joe looked devastated by the news. All he could say was, "Thanks for trying Mac."

"You might not like this but she did give a condition if you want to see her again," said Duncan with a bleak expression.

"What is it?" He questioned, "I'll do anything if she gives me a chance."

Duncan asked him, "Even quit the Watchers Joe?"

Joe looked sick just to consider quitting especially now. He ached all over from age and the arthritis he endured. It would be so easy to give up.

"I can't," he said in despair, "I can't quit."

"I knew you wouldn't." He consoled him gripping Joe's shoulder in understanding.

Feeling hopeless Joe cried out, "How could she ask that of me?"

"I don't know her motives," said Mac and then he suggested, "Perhaps to get you out of the way?"

"Then she is going to have a long wait," replied Joe as he became resigned to the idea that he would not see Amy for a long time.

Mac informed him, "Methos is going to find out about some secret passages we saw on the plans. Tomorrow we should know something more."

Joe nodded still upset by Amy's condition given to him. He opened the door to leave, "Thanks again for trying."

Duncan followed him out asking, "Do you want me to stay and keep you company?"

Joe shook his head and kept walking past the large bar to the small stage. He picked up his prized possession and began to finger the strings. It was a motion that always brought him comfort.

Amy, his daughter was beyond him now. She chose to keep him out of her life and it broke his heart. He sat on the stool and strummed the first song that came to him.

Duncan went out the front door with his mood mirroring his friends. Hailing a taxi, he slid into the backseat while keeping his sword hidden on his lap.

Giving his address he sat back to think. Why did Egan need to subjugate immortals and steal their money? Watcher presidents certainly did live well.

Immortals needed the Watchers and vice versa. The relationship between Mortals and Immortals was a tenuous thing held together with a string of trust.

The few immortals who knew about watchers trusted them with their secret. Moreover, whether they realized it or not mortals silently trusted immortals with their vigil against evil that threatened both races.

He wished he could tell Beth how he felt and what she made him feel. His thoughts turned constantly until he neared the barge.

Getting out and paying the fare, he took a few steps before he felt a shiver go through him and knew someone was already there. He approached carefully checking the door. It opened easily without a sound.

Only one person would have the nerve to pick his lock.

He saw Amanda sitting on his chair and eating a sandwich.

Smiling broadly he said, "I'm surprised to see you Amanda. Come here sweetheart how are you?"

Standing up and smiling back she said, "I expected to find something better to eat." Making a face, she put the half-eaten sandwich on the table. She went to him and embraced him warmly.

"Can I guess why the visit or do you want to tell me?" asked Duncan holding her gently.

"I'll tell you." She said looking up to his brown eyes. "I missed you," seeing his eyes roll trying guess an ulterior motive. "Why do you do that?" She asked him.

"You haven't talked to Methos today have you?" he asked her.

Amanda wrinkled her nose and said, "Oh is he here in town?"

"Don't play games Amanda. Just tell me why you're really here," said Duncan wrapping his arms tighter around her waist so she could not avoid his stare.

She gave the appearance of relenting, "Oh all right. I was threatened by a couple of immortals and I came here to hide out."

"Is that everything?" he questioned her.

Looking anxious and putting her arms around his neck she asked, "You would protect me right?"

He hugged her back, "Yes, you know I will."

She bent her neck up and kissed him showing just how much she missed him.

Duncan returned the kiss trying not to let his confusing emotions come through. He remembered what they felt for one another during a time when they clung to a need for love.

He closed his eyes holding Amanda close and smelling her sweet hair. He thought, "I have two women on my mind. I'm really in trouble now."

Amanda knew him too well and said, "That wasn't a very warm kiss." She looked deeply in his eyes asking. "Is there something wrong you're not telling me about?"

He stood back from Amanda and gave a weak smile saying, "You know I'm glad you're here. Let me take you out to dinner."

"And what else is going on?" She prompted him to spill his secrets.

He said evasively, "I'm hoping this situation can be cleared up before anyone gets hurt." He saw her expression change and explained, "I'm hungry right now so let's go eat."

Letting go of her hand Mac went over to the closet to change his shirt to a deep maroon. Then he put on his black coat with the strap that held his Katana always ready.

Amanda's mood stayed cautious as she watched him. She finally asked him, "Can we go to my favorite restaurant?"

"What the one called CHEZ FRANCOISE? It wouldn't have been my first choice but if you insist." He told her taking a tie with him.

Picking up his sword next, he slipped it into place. As they went outside Duncan secured the door against everyone except Amanda.

A cold evening breeze was blowing making them button up their coats as they walked to get Duncan's car from the garage.

Amanda disliked Paris weather in early spring and wondered when Duncan would pull up anchor and move to a warmer climate.

Several miles away Joe had picked up Beth in his car and he took her to a nice little restaurant **Coté Bergamote**. If privacy was what she wanted then she had keep her sword hidden. After ordering dinner Joe tried to be very charming asking a few easy questions.

He started with, "Just tell me what you remember of your childhood?"

Beth laughed quietly feeling modest. She began, "I had a normal childhood. There were some friends and a brother. I played games and learned to do all the things expected of a child back then." She continued unable to stop the memories when they came. "I grew up and took the place at my mother's side to become a healer."

He asked her, "What were your family's names?"

With effort she replied, "My mother name was Rose," she watched him write on his little note pad and then said, "My father's name was Jonathan and my brother was Joram."

Joe remarked, "That's an unusual name Joram."

"Yes," she agreed, "well I was adopted. I was told by my parents when I was older. Years later my mother became pregnant by some miracle and had a dream about the name Joram."

"So what else did you do?" he asked her.

"I was engaged very young and my mother suggested a spring wedding." She ended shortly and looked down.

Joe asked gently, "What happened?" trying to catch her expression.

She said shortly, "That I can't tell you."

He replied, "I understand if it's too painful to talk about."

She said in a whisper, "I don't know why it happened to me." Her eyes suddenly lost their innocence.

Joe reached over to cover her hand with his telling her, "I feel sorry for what you had to go through." He always hated giving broad remarks but he did not know what else to say.

Brown hair covered the sides of her face while her gray eyes looked like distant rain clouds. She hesitated then began quietly, "Our small village was just a pinpoint on a map but we were invaded by evil men. Immortals came there looking for other Immortals who were living in our village."

She stopped because the waiter brought a bottle of wine and poured. Beth took a sip then after a moment continued.

"Joe, I grew up with these people and I never knew what they were. When I saw a beheading and the Quickening, I was so terrified. I ran while my family was killed. I thought I had gotten away, but they found me." She stopped again not willing to continue and hating the memory and the need to hold back tears.

Joe sympathetically told her, "I remember reading in the Watcher chronicles about the Templar Massacre. There were also Watchers slaughtered that day." He looked sadly at her saying, "It was written there were no survivors."

Beth gave him a sarcastic smirk then commented, "Yes I guess you could say I'm a survivor."

Finishing her wine their dinner arrived so they ate in silence. She wanted to forget what she told him. Joe could not help but go over it in his mind. Putting the pieces together it almost all fit but he still had questions.

Arriving at Chez Francoise, Duncan put the tie on. They stood in line and each tried to guess how long the wait would be.

After twenty minutes Duncan finally said, "I'm hungry now and I know a place where we can get a table right away."

Amanda pouted, "Probably because the food isn't that good."

Duncan said, "The food is good and besides what we have to discuss is more important than your pallet."

"All right," she relented again, "This time Mac. But you owe me dinner here on a better night."

He promised her, "Next time I'll make reservations."

As they walked back to the car, Duncan pulled the tie off relieved with its absence. He opened the car door and held it for Amanda. The drive to the other restaurant gave him time to think but his thoughts kept coming back to one immortal.

The conversation continued between Joe and Beth. She narrated between bites, "My family was poor by today's standards but we were very close."

"To family past and present Beth may we never forget them," said Joe holding up his glass thinking of his daughter. As he toasted her, he saw her face change expression.

She finally asked him, "I need to know about the day Richie died?"

"Like what?" Joe asked sipping his wine.

She probed deeper, "Were you there? Did the accident happen the way Duncan says?"

Looking solemn Joe nodded slowly, "Yes I was there right after it happened and I believe him."

She let out a long breath and said quietly, "I'm still trying to believe that story about a demon."

He asked her, "What did Richie tell you about him?"

"He told me a few stories and that I could trust him. Also about Duncan tried to kill him before you stopped him. I thought he was exaggerating."

"No he was right about on both counts," said Joe. He took her hand and said earnestly, "Some things in Duncan's past were dark and it almost destroyed him but he fought hard to come back."

She was feeling at the same time seeing an immortal walk into the restaurant.

Glancing their way Duncan looked surprised but he just waved from across the room going on with Amanda to their waiting table.

Joe saw where she was looking at a woman walking with Duncan. He said, "That's just Amanda and they're old friends. She probably came to see him for the same reason Methos did."

Beth just commented, "And why should I care."

"So what's the verdict?" asked Joe, "Do you believe MacLeod or do you still want revenge?"

She answered, "I haven't decided yet." Conscious it was the wrong thing to say to his friend.

Joe gave a chuckle, "I told him he would have his hands full trying to figure you out."

Just as she sat down Amanda saw Joe was eating with a woman and was curious asking aloud, "Who is Joe having dinner with?"

Duncan answered, "That is Elizabeth Windsor. She was a friend of Richie's years ago. I didn't realize they were having dinner here."

"She came here to see Joe?" she asked.

"Kind of," he admitted. "She wanted to find out what happened to Richie. Now can we drop it?"

Amanda peered at him closely and said, "No Mac, now tell me what's up with this girl?" As the realization dawned on her that the buzz emanating from across the room was very different.

Duncan selected from the small wine list and told the waiter what he wanted. When they were alone, he answered her question.

"She wanted to find Richie and then asked me how he died," explained Duncan feeling uncomfortable.

"How did she handle the truth?" asked Amanda knowing him all too well.

"Not very well," admitted Duncan, "She wanted to kill me."

Amanda's eyebrows went up as she questioned, "What changed her mind? It had to be more than your charm." She teased.

Duncan looked serious telling her in confidence, "I gave her the chance to challenge me and it became tense. She has a lot of anger."

"Have you asked yourself why she didn't take vengeance on you?" Amanda pointed out seeing what he did not.

"I think I know why," said MacLeod and he leaned forward to answer quietly, "She has never killed before and that's not an easy thing to do even with revenge in your heart."

Amanda questioned, "And this girl you hardly know has found her way into our click?"

Duncan countered with, "That's what happens when you miss the brain storming sessions at Joe's place."

"Oh stop you are a terrible liar, Duncan Macleod." Amanda said with a feminine wisdom far older than the younger immortal sitting there.

He confessed to her, "I know it sounds crazy."

"Okay change of subject please," she relented and looked at the menu one more time.

Joe and Beth finished their meal first and when leaving the restaurant stopped by Duncan's table to be polite.

"Hi nice to see you Amanda," said Joe giving her a kiss on both cheeks.

"This is Elizabeth Windsor, Beth this is Amanda." Joe made the introductions so Duncan would not have to and said, "We are going back to my place if you two want to come by later for drinks."

The two women exchanged looks and a quick hello not bothering with pleasantries.

Duncan stood up and said, "Thanks, I think we'll do that."

Joe smiled and shook Mac's hand, "Good then until later? Enjoy the food here it's excellent."

Beth gave Duncan a quick smile and a good-bye and then followed Joe to the front door.

Amanda smiled her good bye and watched them go saying, "That's a big sword under her coat."

Duncan replied, "That's right and she can use it too."

His remark brought more questions to her mind but Amanda held off for now spying the waiter coming towards them with a loaded tray.

The dinner was delicious and after the wine consumed. Duncan narrated a short version on the crisis now looming before them.

Amanda did not appear at all surprised. "I know something about it," she stated, "That's why those guys were after me."

Duncan looked sharply at her, "How long have you known about the conspiracy?"

"Only a few weeks," she answered. Quietly she told him what happened to her. "I was a Cannes for the festival hoping to run into you there when two Watchers cornered me and made me go with them using a gun. In the car, an immortal called Felix was waiting. He said I had to join Egan or die."

"Seems rather dramatic," said Duncan looking serious.

The waiter stopped at their table long enough to bring the check. When he left she continued, "I pretended to go along with their plan until he told me what Egan wanted."

Amanda leaned closer to whisper, "They want me to set up a large scale heist. We are talking a million in dollars."

He felt alarmed by her story telling her, "You? But you've never done anything that big."

"I know and that's what I tried to tell them," explained Amanda, "That's the only information I have." She began looking around to see if anyone watched them.

"It sounds like they want money for something bigger than immortals." He guessed aloud, "But what it is, is the million dollar question."

Amanda voiced her uncertainty telling him, "I feel trapped. What if I can't do it and they take my head?"

Duncan reached out and caressed her cheek telling her, "I won't let them take your head." He promised with all his heart.

She smiled hearing his sincerity. The last caring words he said to her the night before he left Paris was, "You make my heart glad. You always have."

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was just past sunset when two figures hid outside the compound observing the guards. The Watchers were using a one hundred year old Chateau' they had acquired eight months ago.

One man was almost bald had a paunch and an easygoing manner for a middle-aged man. The other had short dark hair, did not look a day over 38 and had a rather large nose.

Jonas and Methos had been friends for the past three years. He took over after Dr. Amy Zoll left and did some of the jobs that Adam Pierson no longer did in the Watcher organization.

Jonas whispered, "It's like an armed camp."

"How did you sneak out?" asked Methos equally quiet.

"Before dark I made excuses to be out and didn't come back." He confided, "Now they'll be looking for me."

"Will you be restricted?" asked Methos.

"You better believe it," replied Jonas not even the least bit nervous.

"What will you tell them?" Inquired Methos worried for his friend.

"The usual story about getting drunk, forgetting the time, passing out." He smiled in the dark, "I'm a very convincing."

Methos pulled out a small paper he had copied from the larger schematics, held up a miniature light for Jonas to see, and asked him, "Do you see these lines? Are these secret passages?"

Jonas studied the paper and replied, "I think I know where this is." Pointing past the main gate he said, "Over there is a rock wall that appears pretty solid. But if you hit it at the mossy crack with a dagger until you hear the "click" you can push it open."

"Does it go both ways?" asked Methos.

"I did not follow it very far before I had to turn back but it did go in the direction of the courtyard," answered Jonas.

Methos questioned, "Who else knows about this?"

"I can't say who else knows. It must be a _secret_," said Jonas with the emphases on secret.

"I've seen enough let's get back to my place." Methos told him.

"You'll be safe there. You are not going back inside. It's better if you just disappear."

"Methos, Joe wanted me to stay inside. He says there are bigger arrangements he needs to know about." Jonas insisted.

"That may be so but I have plans too," replied Methos, "and right now what I say goes."

As the two men quietly departed, the guards were none the wiser.

In the dark behind the two parting figures, another shadow detached itself from the hedges and followed at a distance of twenty yards. His breathing was slow and heavy. His concentration was intense.

Methos and Jonas began moving erratically throughout the city making sure no one could guess their true destination.

After a while, Methos told Jonas, "I know we're being followed by an immortal. Be careful so we don't split up."

They hugged the buildings and eventually made for the underground train.

Down below they paid to go on the next train. Methos turned around as the immortal that was following caught up and boarded the same car.

Methos said to Jonas, "We need to get clear of this crowd."

He pulled the watcher with him past the passengers from one compartment to the next one until they found an empty car in the rear of the train. The menacing immortal followed them not even slowing down as he joined them and drew out his sword.

The man said quietly, "I'm Keven Santiago and I challenge you."

Moving in the empty car Methos took out his sword and said, "This is a mistake I don't want to fight you."

Keven said, "I'm going to kill someone tonight and it might as well be you." He began his attack without hesitation.

Methos brought his sword up quickly and nearly broke his opponent's sword with the impact. He pushed himself off the seat and used the pole to shield him.

Jonas watched the two men battle but he wished he could be farther away this time.

Keven used his attack with short quick strokes keeping Methos from being able to attack in return. Nevertheless, Methos met every stroke all the while waiting for an opening.

They moved up and down the aisle hacking off anything not metal. A window was shattered and the wind blowing in made it harder for Methos to see.

Keven laughed at him punctuating every word with his sword he said, "Your power will soon be mine old one. I've searched a long time to find you."

Methos answered back, "Don't think I've survived this long to be taken by the likes of you." Swinging his sword harder and cutting through some of his opponent's thick jacket.

Attacking first right-handed then left-handed Keven had pushed Methos back until he was against the door. Jonas was just behind him and off to the right.

Keven bragged, "Of all the Immortals I swore to get you!"

Methos held tightly to his sword as the battle turned into a test of strength. Keven was only slightly stronger and slowly his sword crept closer to Methos who was straining with the effort.

Jonas saw his friend in trouble and kicked at Keven's kneecap with all his might. Keven buckled and went down hard.

In a rage the dark immortal shouted, "I'll Kill You!"

Before Methos could bring his sword up to take his head, Keven lunged forward driving his sword through Jonas twisting it and cutting him to the spine.

In that moment, Methos did not react fast enough to stop the senseless death of Jonas.

Keven recovered and this battle was not over. A fury filled Methos and he channeled it through his sword coming at Keven chopping quickly making him retreat.

Keven expected rage and countered with intensity of his own. He wanted the power of a very old Immortal and that greed overcame any fear he might have felt.

Jumping back onto a seat Keven loomed high in an attempt to come down on Methos head. Methos slipped on the blood that was running down the aisle.

The sword missed his head but cut into his side and Methos struggled to squirm out of close range. Keven laughed harder and advanced on the prone man.

Methos appeared frightened but waited for his chance, holding tightly to his sword.

Keven said, "This is the end of your reign Methos. I shall enjoy your Quickening!"

Bringing his sword point down Keven ran Methos through in the middle before he could withdraw and strike at the neck, Methos grabbed with one hand the blade piercing him and swung his sword quickly slashing at Keven's exposed neck.

Pushing the blade off him, Methos could not move as the body dropped onto him and sprayed blood everywhere. He remained trapped as the Quickening began and his last sane thought was of Jonas, his friend. Then, the lightning struck with power.

The force picked up the dead body and threw it against the window. It blew through and fell onto the tracks.

Methos twisted and turned with each impact of energy making the lights on the train explode.

He fought the blackness as his eyes closed. The roar went through him and vibrated his soul.

The electrical impulses interrupted the train's speed but it did not stop as the engineer tried to figure out the problem. After five minutes, he was able to start the engines again.

An intense humming came at him worse than an immortal buzz. He felt it grab his heart. Methos sat up screaming with pain, "NO! It can't be!" Knowing he could not deny the truth.

The intensity almost choked him. He stood up in a daze and tossed the head out the shattered window and the opponent's sword as well.

Looking at Jonas laying there cut nearly in half; he knew what he had to do. He had to leave his friend behind as he picked up his sword and said good-bye. He quickly departed the train when it stopped.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

At Le Blues Bar, the music was picking out the moods of the audience. Beth listened with a thoughtful expression that Joe could not read.

He passed her the glass of Vodka that she requested then he asked her, "I saw in your file that you used the name Bethany Wallace for a while. Why did you change it?"

She looked pensive and then answered, "Wallace was my mother's family and she was Scottish. I tried to fit in with her people but after a few years, I left. They wanted more from me than I was able to give."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked while refilling his glass and hers.

She shrugged replying, "You know, get married, have kids and settle down. At that time, I did not know what being immortal really meant. When I found out I was glad I didn't stay."

"Tell me then where did you get your training?" He asked, "Because the fighting skills that kept you alive aren't that easy to learn."

She admitted, "I learned to fight from all kinds of people. When I stayed at a convent the first time, it was for survival. There I met another immortal named Mora who was very kind. Before I met her, I used to fight as someone possessed, instinct took over. With Mora I was able to develop better skills with a sword." She revealed.

"How could you practice sword fighting at a convent?" he asked.

She hesitantly disclosed, "For punishment we would be separated from the others for penance. In seclusion we would practice with sticks." She gave a sly smile and said, "We got in trouble a lot."

Joe continued to push her and jot down notes asking, "What other kinds of relationships did you have?"

Beth took a long slow drink unsure of what he meant. "Besides the friendship I had with Richie? I used visit other villages like the one I grew up in befriending for a while some people living there. Then I would move on."

"Why is that?" asked Joe forgetting to write that part down.

"I was always trying to relive the past." She said, as her eyes looked distant again. "After 200 years you realize you can never go back."

She took another drink to dull the memory. Listening to the song in the background played by the band, she felt a tear spill over and went to brush it away.

Joe caught her hand and said, "Beth, are you ready to bury that past?"

She said quietly, "I'm trying."

"So what's keeping you here?" asked Joe, "You could have left Paris right after you found out the truth. Are you looking for vengeance?"

Feeling the question go straight to her heart she replied, "I wanted a future with Richie." Her eyes held Joe's with evident pain. "I don't know what I want now."

Joe told her gently, "Not all friendship is looked for. Sometimes it comes to you without warning."

She became almost angry saying, "Why open myself up like that? You have no idea what I felt when Richie left and what his death did to me. Even worse that his friend MacLeod killed him."

She swallowed the rest of the vodka letting the fire course through her.

Joe moved the bottle out of her reach and told her, "Duncan MacLeod is an honorable man in a world where most men are not. You can't blame him."

Beth reached past his arm and took the bottle back filling her glass again. Joe put his hand over the rim of the shot glass and said, "That doesn't help," he told her sincerely, "Believe me."

"All right, last one." She said pushing his hand off and downing the drink in one swallow.

"You wonder why I'm angry." Beth looked at Joe until he nodded his head yes. "Do you want me to finish telling you about what they did? How I became an immortal?"

Her gray eyes went distant as she recalled her last day as a mortal.

**Near Brighton England, 1785**

Early morning snow covered the ground as the weeks before spring was still only a wish a dream that vanished quickly after waking.

Elizabeth pushed her way through the snow path carrying a small bundle. The efforts making her breath come out in big white puffs. Her skin was pink with cold and her hair was coming out of its braids.

She pulled her shawl closer around her shivering frame then turning her thoughts to Ronald once more. He was overdue from Brighton as he visited to trade for food, a necessity in winter.

When Ronald proposed to her Elizabeth was afraid her parents would not approve because he was poor. Nevertheless, he won them over with his sincerity and hard work and had already set money aside for a spring wedding.

Elizabeth was bone tired from helping to deliver a baby last night. She had been in the middle of catching only a few hours sleep before her mother woke her up to take the herbs that were sorted and packaged to the other mid-wife.

Arriving at her destination she knocked on the small wooden door and it opened immediately. The woman standing there looked even more tired and unkempt.

"Here are the herbs you wanted," said Elizabeth handing the bundle to Madera. She started to come in but Madera stopped her.

"Thank you child but Hannah is here to help me this morning. You go back and get some sleep. You have had a rough night too."

Elizabeth nodded and was grateful as she turned back the way she came. Her feet were cold and she looked forward to taking off her shoes to sit near the fire and sleep a little.

Back inside the small house the Windsor family shared Joram her eight-year-old brother was actively cleaning up the kitchen after their mother left to tend a neighbor's child who was sick with the croup. Elizabeth sat down and took off her worn shoes.

Father was outside in his workshop already heating the furnace coals and working the bellows. Jonathan was almost finished with his secret project and wanted to show the Templar elders his sword so they would commission one from him.

Joram looked over to his sister saying, "Bethy you were talking in your sleep last week about something bad and I wanted to ask you about it."

He continued washing dishes while watching her closely.

Elizabeth sat with her bare feet on the little foot stool warming by the fire. Picking up the sewing to be done she told him, "Joram what possibly could I say that would be bad?"

"You kept saying there was fire and that you can't help them." He looked at his older sister with worry on his face.

Elizabeth frowned for a moment and she bent to her sewing as if the neat stitches could bring into order what those words did to her.

She said quietly, "Honest Joram I don't know what it means."

He put down the washing cloth to stand before her insisting, "But mother said to always listen to your dreams Bethy. You must know so tell me. What did you see?" His eyes now showed fear.

Taking a hold of his hand, she shook her head saying, "I can't tell you Joram. It might come true if I speak of it."

His boyish face gave no hint of his giving up. He scowled at her persisting, "If you won't tell me then tell father."

"Father's almost finished with his sword. He has no time to listen to my silly dreams." She pointed out.

"But mother said..." Began Joram but before he could finish a scream was heard coming from outside.

Jumping up Elizabeth was at the door in three steps. Wrenching it open, she had recognized that scream. Joram became frozen in place with fear.

Her best friend was lying on the ground bleeding making the snow red. Six men leading horses were already going house to house setting them on fire and pulling people out to stand in the snow.

Elizabeth went back inside shutting the door and baring it. She grabbed Joram's hand to pull him out the back door. She met father there holding the still red-hot sword in his gloved hand.

"Get into my workshop and hide." He ordered going past them. His face was set with determination.

Jonathan went around the house to the street facing the central square where everyone was gathering. He saw the men stop at the elder's house.

The last house happened to be what they were seeking. One man signaled the others to keep the villagers in place. He held a torch to the wood shingles until it caught fire.

Their rogue leader shouted, "Come out now Simon, I've tracked you down. Your ten years of hiding here is up. I challenge you!"

The six men stood back with their swords up threatening the shivering inhabitants and waited for what was to come. As the house engulfed with fire, four people came stumbling out holding up swords as well. Coughing from smoke, they met their attackers with skill.

Jonathan watched long enough and then his outrage took over. Coming from behind he attacked one of the outlaws and cut him with the sword burning flesh as it went into him.

In Jonathan's blacksmith shed Elizabeth led her brother into the corner of the room and began pushing him into a cubbyhole and sliding a board in front.

"Don't make a sound Joram. I'll come back for you!" She ordered and promised at the same time.

"Where are you going?" He asked in muffled voice.

"I have to find mother. Now be quiet," she ordered.

Looking at the makeshift hiding place, she was still afraid for him but she went out the door closing it tightly.

The outlaw screamed and turned around. His eyes were blood red and he swung his sword at Jonathan's head cutting it from his shoulders. He reached behind trying to dislodge the burning sword from his back. He screamed and fell over into the snow.

Elizabeth went back through the house looking out the window to see if her mother was with the others. She was in time to see her father struck down and beheaded. Covering her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming she could only watch.

The battle between the ten Immortals was terrifying but Elizabeth watched anyway. She never thought Simon and the elders could fight so valiantly.

Simon's strength failed and the rogue instantly beheaded him. The sight made her sick. Without thinking, she went out the front door walking in slow motion towards her father's body.

Thunder split the sky with a terrible sound and seemed to shake the ground. Elizabeth fell on top of the snow covering her ears and looking at the lightening that came from a cloudless sky.

The screams of the villagers matched those of the immortal in quickening. It brought on more beheadings to silence them.

Elizabeth climbed to her numb feet and began to run away towards the forest. Behind her, another quickening started and the flashes seemed to chase her.

Tears ran down her face as she saw in her mind's eye the people slaughtered.

"I can't help them." Her breath came out in gasps turning to sobs. "I can't help them."

She ran until her legs gave out. Falling in the snow, she crawled into a large drift and buried herself as much as possible.

Smoke drifted through the trees to her hiding place and she could smell burning flesh. She prayed, "Please don't let them find Joram."

Elizabeth wanted to fall asleep and turn it all into a bad dream so that when she awoke all would be as it was. Becoming colder by the minute, she then slept the numbing sleep of lost innocence.

When she did awaken, rough hands pulling her out of the snow saying, "Here's one that got away. Who wants her?"

"I want her," said a voice that sounded coarse and unnatural.

Her clothes ripped but Elizabeth was determined not to cry out in fear.

The numbness in her body kept her from feeling most of the painful things they did as they delighted in trying to make her scream out by breaking a few bones and cutting her tender flesh.

She knew this would be over when she died and she prayed for that moment. Before the blade came down and pierced her lung, she thought of her people, parents and Joram.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"What am I going to do with you Methos?" Egan Lasco contemplated this question for a long time. At the moment his personal vendetta against Duncan MacLeod went deep.

He sat there thinking back to when he first became a watcher. The friends he made gave him a sense of security and family for the first time in his life.

A few years later, his best friend died trying to uncover and verify a rumor of an immortal older than Methos who at one time masqueraded in the Watcher organization as Adam Pierson.

A fact he painfully uncovered through cross checking of reports and notes left by Adam Pierson along with notes made by Dr. Amy Zoll. It did not take a genius to put the two together as the same person.

When Egan read the reports by Joe Dawson on Ahriman the Zoroastrian god of evil, he felt betrayed. He did not believe in this demon and for Dawson to request that the records remain sealed and preserved to last 1000 years was next to lying under oath.

Hitting the intercom he instructed, "I want the best two immortals working for us. I have a job for them."

He focused once again on the computer screen in front of him. He smiled knowing he would have his revenge on Dawson and MacLeod.

Soon his eyes half closed and an influence now pervaded the room causing certain memories to return.

**Le Blues Bar**

Duncan and Amanda walked in the front door and waved to Joe across the room.

He was trying to wave Duncan off but he saw them make their over through the crowd.

"I can understand now why you feel the way you do about quickenings and beheadings." He told her, "but you don't have to let it ruin your life."

"Nobody can imagine how vile another human can be and many times I wished I had died. Even now why I fight so hard to keep my head I do not know except that I don't want to die like that!"

Hearing the last part of her speech Duncan jumped to the only conclusion and said, "Nobody wants to die like that."

Elizabeth turned and stood up quickly and stumbled as Duncan caught her. She pushed away and staggered to the lavatory crying.

"What did I miss?" asked Duncan sitting down. Eger for a distraction, Amanda pulled up a chair to sit between both men.

They were at the back table farthest away from the other customers so Joe tried to relate to Duncan some of Beth's history without betraying the trust she had given him.

Twenty minutes passed before Beth came back to the table. Duncan stood up and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Amanda can I talk to you over by the bar?" he requested taking her hand.

"Of course Mac you can order me a drink," said Amanda winking at Joe as she stood up.

As they walked away Joe said, "That Amanda she's really something."

Feeling shy after making a fool of herself, she just sipped her water and tried not to think about it.

Joe touched Beth's arm to gain her attention he asked her, "Can I give you some fatherly advice?"

She nodded and replied, "I would appreciate it."

"The past can keep hurting or make you stronger." He said, "The only way you can know for sure is to let it go."

Privately at the bar, the two discussed other concerns. Amanda asked Duncan, "What am I going to do about Egan's request?"

He suggested, "You can play his game or keep running Amanda. Or you can turn and fight with your cunning mind."

"Running I can do cunning I can do." She turned to the bartender and ordered a Dry Martini.

"Bringing Egan Lasco to financial ruin would stop him," suggested Duncan. "Think about it Amanda who else could do it?"

Amanda could see that Duncan was dead serious and he was right. She replied, "I don't know where you get the idea I could ruin someone financially."

Duncan tapped his fingers on the bar reminiscing, "You have nearly brought me to that point on a few occasions."

She wrinkled her nose at him and commented, "You must be exaggerating."

"Now if you want to survive and you will if you play their game then stop Egan." He took her by the shoulders and looked intently at her drilling his words into her.

Nodding her head Amanda agreed, "I know you give me a lot of credit and I do have some tricks up my sleeve but I also have the feeling that this girl is more than just a passing interest."

He looked past her to the table where Joe and Beth were talking. Even from a distance, he could feel her uniqueness.

He admitted then, "I'm not sure why I have to do this other than it's something beyond me. Like when I fought Ahriman. It was something I had to do."

"Where does that leave me except to masquerade as some high price thief?" Amanda said glaring at him.

"You thought I had all the answers?" he asked her.

"Usually you do but this is bigger than the both of us." She admitted.

Duncan nodded and stated, "If it were just a social visit I would say I'm all yours but it's not and I can't."

Seeing her expression Duncan asked her, "Do you need any money to get started."

Leaning in closer she answered, "I'll need more than money." Then she questioned, "Do I need to get my own ride home?"

He nodded saying, "Maybe if you do not mind."

At first, she pouted and then haughtily said, "Yes but then I'm not helpless."

Duncan watched her go over to the band area to join in some dancing and he knew she would be all right.

Amanda was like an immortal cat with a few thousand lives. She always landed on her feet and had every male in the region wanting her.

He made his way back to Joe's table and sat down with a thoughtful expression. To Joe he requested, "Keep an eye on her for me?"

Joe told him, "I always do," turning to Beth he asked her, "Have you had enough tonight?"

She nodded looking a little sleepy and replied, "I think so. I'll call for a car."

MacLeod suggested, "Let's get some fresh air and then I'll take you back to your hotel."

Thinking it over she turned to Joe and said, "I'm glad we talked even though it was difficult."

He patted her hand and said, "If there's anything I can do for you let me know."

She promised and then looking at Duncan, she asked him, "Free escort and a taxi? Sure why not."

"Don't get into trouble," he told them, "I'm getting too old."

Duncan said, "Thanks for the support Joe," as he helped Beth to her feet, "We'll be fine."

The two walked through the crowd passing Amanda with a quick good-bye they were out the door in minutes.

Amanda came over to sit with Joe. She commented, "I don't think Mac knows what he's really in for."

He agreed, "Nobody ever really does Amanda. If we did then it wouldn't be a mystery."

She leaned forward and whispered, "Joe, I need your help."

Hearing her tone he asked, "What can I help you with?"

"Find out where I stand on Egan's list and I'll do the rest," she said standing up to leave.

Amanda left the bar right after MacLeod and saw which way the couple was going. Resisting the urge to follow them she went to the waiting taxi.

Joe stood up slowly with his cane always by his side and limped to the back room opening the door and another figure now occupied the couch. He shut and locked the door. Keeping the room dark, Joe asked the first question.

He wanted to know, "What's going to happen next?"

_The voice answered, "Egan is giving orders to systematically take out every immortal in the area he can't subvert but only a handful has joined."_

"Why? What does he want them to do?"

_The voice answered, "To be his henchmen, bodyguards, essentially his bondsman but it hasn't been that easy, last question."_

He asked, "Can anyone get close enough to kill him?"

_The voice chuckled long and quietly before answering. "If you were a fly you could get close but even then I wouldn't give you any odds. He is too well protected."_

Joe nodded to himself and left the room. Closing the door, he knew the informant would go back into hiding.

**Watcher compound**

"Amy you are my protégée. I'm teaching you everything you wanted to know." Egan said with impatience.

"I know Egan. Your personal interest means a lot. I just don't know if I can do everything you want." She said taking his hands in hers.

His dark eyes met her blue ones in a test of wills. She looked away first and he knew he won.

"Amy you will work at the computer until I get Darken Enterprises in a takeover bid." He caressed her face with a gentleness showing he controlled her.

"But the hours that will take..." She began.

"Quiet! Don't whine to my face." Egan pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "You want to be with me? Don't you?"

Amy nodded slowly, "I have no choice do I?"

He chuckled softly, "You handled Morgan Walker so I think you can handle me."

Her blue eyes began to tear up as he kissed her roughly taking her backwards to the bed behind them. She let him knowing his control was complete.

Afterwards when Egan was asleep Amy got up and put on a robe. She sat at the computer and went to work on Darken Enterprises.

Amy thought about Joe as she worked and she was hoping MacLeod could keep him from getting involved in this conspiracy. Her request was to send him a message, "Please Get out Now." She did all she could to get Egan the money without disposing of immortals.

Remembering the night of taking her Watcher Oath, she still believed it with all her heart. She knew they were interfering but Egan's alternative was worse.

**Outside of Paris**

In a modest country home with a small garden Frank McFadden's eyes lost their focus as he listened to a summons only the oldest immortal could hear. A hum a soft ringing it kept changing as it went through him.

It grew in intensity as it went continuously into him as if a presence or essence was actually there. A wail began deep inside him as he fought its control. He stumbled to his room and fell across the bed. His wife was there in a moment by his side holding his head and feeling the call as it emanated through him.

He cried out, "There Can Not Be Only One!"

When the possession subsided and he felt in control again, Frank told his wife Deahna, "A gathering call! But who has the power to trigger its command?"

Deahna said without a doubt, "Soon all the immortals will hear it and some will go insane with confusion and fear." She intoned, "They will all fight to become the last one."

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Duncan MacLeod and Beth walked from Le Blues Bar down the block. The evening air was fresh smelling and the street lights shone on their faces as they talked quietly.

They walked until they came to the Park. Only a few people braved the cool air to take pleasure from the atmosphere. The newly planted flowers filled the places with their wonderful scent.

Beth finally felt comfortable enough to let down her guard a little. "I have to tell you I was resentful because I was going to break my vow and avenge Richie's death."

Duncan was quiet and let her go on looking at the well-lit path in front of them.

She admitted, "I was sure that my first quickening by killing the one that killed Richie would heal the pain I was feeling."

He told her, "You can't heal that kind of pain by any Quickening."

She pointed out, "How could I know that. So I'm back to where I started." She walked on without talking further and her eyes down, thinking.

He reached over to take her hand and she let him but did not look up.

They walked until no one else was around. Duncan stopped and turned to Beth looking at her with a serious expression.

The moon was showing its first quarter and cast a faint light. He told her, "I know you wanted to be here now with Richie. I hope you allow me to stand in for him and be your friend."

She answered, "For the moment I'll say yes but I've decided not to stay."

He questioned, "With all that you know where will you go and outrun the watchers?"

Hesitation filled her mind and she wanted to believe it would not touch her. Looking at him pensively and said, "If I go back to the states maybe they won't come after me."

He asked her directly, "What about this morning when you were ready to fight them?"

An instant later, they both felt an immortal approaching. Reaching into their coats, they brought out their swords simultaneously.

Even though it was night with very little moon light, both recognized Kilgore when he came close enough to challenge them.

He taunted, "Here I am to challenge you Duncan MacLeod. I mean to finish you this time." He held up his new sword.

Before Duncan could answer, Beth said first, "You should fear me because I'll make you beg to die."

Stepping forward, Duncan told her, "Beth, please let me fight my own battle."

Embarrassed she replied, "Oh, sorry, go ahead then I'll...ah, be over here." She put her sword down behind her back and gave them room.

Duncan stepped over to Beth while keeping his eyes on Kilgore he shed his long coat and handed it to her.

Duncan held his sword high and said, "By the rules this time."

"Yeah sure why not," said Kilgore with malice.

Beth did not believe him. Standing by a large tree she whispered, "Be careful."

Duncan grinned as he attacked Kilgore. They clanged swords and repeatedly chopped branches off nearby trees as the weapons flew back and forth seeking targets.

Lunging forward and catching Kilgore's blade MacLeod pushed him aside into bushes that supported his weight.

Kilgore hit back and rolled off the bush stumbling as they kept fighting then going deeper into the park as the moon was disappearing.

He skirted his way around getting closer and then feinted to the right. Next, he quickly cut back to the left catching MacLeod's arm and sliced it neat but shallow.

"Ha," he said in triumph, "You fell for that one again."

Duncan's sword hit back just as quickly and pierced Kilgore in the stomach causing a deep puncture wound.

Kilgore pulled away and swatted at Duncan's blade retreating again to keep distance between them.

His wound bled internally and he was showing his pain. Cursing and spiting blood he would not stop holding his sword up he gestured for MacLeod to attack.

Duncan's arm bled slowly not closing up as quickly as it used to but he ignored it. Circling around trees and bushes, he saw Kilgore give ground until he could not back away.

He took out a gun and aimed at Duncan's heart saying, "Looks like I can't win against you unless I cheat MacLeod."

Irritated Duncan accused him, "You have no honor Kilgore if you shoot me. Know this before you can take my head Beth over there will kill you."

Breathing loudly Kilgore glanced at Beth standing there with her sword out. He was uncertain of what to do. He said again, "I must finish you MacLeod." He held the gun out getting ready to shoot.

Duncan shook his head telling him, "It doesn't work that way."

Stepping into the shadows Beth disappeared from view. Making her way around the trees, she circled back to the men.

Kilgore looked ready to fire the gun. He growled in anger and said, "I'm going to kill you!"

Beth came up quickly from behind holding her sword. She pressed it into his back. "Drop the Gun!" She commanded.

Kilgore threw the gun away but turned his attention back to MacLeod.

He charged quickly and Duncan had to go backwards dodging the blade to get in position for a good counter attack.

Kilgore had both hands on his sword slashing at Duncan continuously using up all his energy on that one quick attack.

He was running out of clear space and Duncan hated trampling the flowers. When he saw Kilgore spent, he knew it was time.

Stopping his retreat Duncan dropped down to his knee then brought his sword point up into Kilgore. Standing quickly he pulled the blade up and out. Spinning around he beheaded Kilgore in one stroke.

He looked to where Beth had stood. She was gone and his new coat was lying on the ground.

He knew why she left but he could not go after her as the quickening began. Once again, he wished he could describe the feeling that the quickening always brought. He saw the glowing begin at the headless corpse and travel up to him.

Duncan opened his arms to embrace the power of the electrical quickening that seemed to bring everything into focus. At that moment, he heard it.

An intense humming began as if a thousand bees went through him. It felt like he jumped into a frozen lake. Duncan screamed as it overwhelmed his senses.

Beth had stayed long enough to see that he would win and then quickly ran off down the path the way they had come.

She heard the thunder and his scream as the lightning struck. Tears were on her face as she kept putting distance between herself and Duncan even though she knew it was irrational.

She saw the flashback of a girl running away with the quickening behind her when her family died.

Stopping at the entrance of the park, she had the sensation that another immortal was nearby.

She ran until she felt him ahead. Then she called out, "Duncan, are you there?"

A rope snaked out, dropped around her head, and pulling taunt. A man told her to shut up as he dragged her behind the bushes. He was a mortal and she struggled to reach the sword on her back. Pulling it out she twisted out of his grip. Standing up she faced a gun.

Up ahead another immortal stepped out to meet Duncan when he came into view.

The man held her at bay and told her to remain quiet.

Duncan still held his sword and heard the commotion in the bushes. He called out, "Beth, can you hear me!"

"She can't answer you. She's such a weak thing why do you put up with her?" Alan asked him smiling wickedly.

Slightly taller than MacLeod, Alan's dark skin showed he was a native of the Deep South.

With hostility Duncan said, "I don't think that's any of your business so just move over there and I'll let you live."

"Kilgore is finished so I'm challenging you and so on until you're finally defeated." Alan stated drawing out his sword. He sneered, "Some warrior you are." Showing contempt, he spat on the ground.

Duncan dropped his coat and held his still blooded sword up with both hands. He asked, "Why do the watchers want me dead?"

Alan stated, "All I know is that a large bounty will be paid if I kill you." He advanced on Duncan, "No more talking now fight me!"

He asked him, "Don't you hear the Gathering summons yet?"

Alan told him, "What are you saying? There is no gathering."

MacLeod replied, "I accept the challenge only because I have no choice." He asked, "What's your name?"

In a bored manner he replied, "I am Alan Callander and now you know."

Taking his stance in the light of a park lamp, he forced Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod to deal with him.

MacLeod backed slowly into the shadows away from the lamp using darkness as his cover. Alan followed him.

"Good," he thought, "Keep coming." When there was some distance between them, he bent down to rub his bloody sword into some dirt until it cast no glint in the faint moonlight.

Beginning his attack in the dark Duncan chopped and pushed him back and around trees and bushes. Alan was surprised with the strength still in this immortal and kept on the defense blocking and countering the swift attacks.

Unsure of how much danger Beth was in he decided to keep this battle short. Dancing out of range he feinted then lunged forward slicing upwards and cut Alan's face. He stepped back holding his sword on his arm, he watched long enough for Alan to realize his fate.

Alan screamed a curse enraged as blood flowed into his eyes and blinded him.

As Alan tried to wipe his face clean on his sleeve Duncan said, "You should know that I don't have time for generosity tonight. Sorry about that."

Duncan attacked again and his opponent countered somewhat but he was unable to see clearly and failed.

Knocking the sword aside, Duncan easily beheaded Alan. Taking a chance, he ran a few yards knowing the quickening would swiftly find him.

Duncan found the two in the bushes. At that moment, the man aimed and shot Beth in the heart. Her eyes looked hurt and she dropped in slow motion.

The lightening found him and for the second time in one night, streaked after Duncan MacLeod. He struggled over to a tree and held onto the trunk channeling some of the force away from him. The call was louder this time and he wanted to hold his ears from the ringing sound.

The quickening left him stinging. Waiting for it to pass he groaned with effort while feeling all too vulnerable.

The man looked terrified by the rage on MacLeod's face. "Don't kill me and I'll report back anything you want me to say," he pleaded on his knees.

Feeling the quickening subside he knelt beside Beth and felt for her breath. Her face was so blue it appalled him.

Regaining some strength, he questioned, "You're a watcher? I'll let you live to tell Egan that if he doesn't stop I'll come after him myself."

The watcher promised, "I swear it."

"Then go before I change my mind." He said panting with fury.

The watcher left in a hurry and Duncan sat down next to Beth waiting for her to come around and his strength to return.

Duncan cursed aloud, "Damn Ahriman and his predictions!"

He was furious at the watcher's foolishness.

He touched her face and it was cold she was not breathing yet. Knowing it could take awhile Mac felt strong enough to carry her now.

Getting his coat on and putting his sword away, he felt the cut still hurting. Duncan picked her up and checked for her heartbeat. It was so faint he could not feel it.

Duncan carried Beth all the way to his car a few blocks away. As people passed him, they looked concerned but did not question him.

He put her in the car and drove home. Having been shot it would have been easy enough for the immortal to finish her off.

When he parked in front of the barge, he heard her breathing slowly begin. Going around to the passenger side he carefully picked her up and carried her up the plank to the door when she came awake fighting him.

As she struggled, he held on telling her, "Stop Beth it's me you're safe now." He set her feet down and unlocked the door. He helped her down the steps inside guiding her over to sit on the bed.

"Beth, look at me!" He pleaded holding her face in his large hands.

Her eyes finally focused and she looked at him saying, "Duncan I don't know what happened. Something shattered inside me and I feel so numb."

He nodded his head for her to go on, "Take your time and tell me what happened."

"I have never died since my first death. I saw a memory from my past." Her voice was in pain but she sounded stronger.

He then insisted, "You have to tell me about it."

Regaining her composure, quietly she asked, "You want to know the moment I became an immortal? What took place?"

She got up and walked away from him to look out of the porthole. The scene played out in front of her eyes in the dark. A scene no one else could witness.

Beth took out her sword and showed him some words scratched on it. He failed to notice it before, "That's the date when I died. I had it inscribed so I would always remember."

Duncan heard her tone and knew it would not be pleasant because an immortal's death never was. "Yes," he told her, "you must tell me. I can help you deal with that pain." He went over and stood behind her.

"Didn't Joe tell you anything?" She asked him not turning around.

"No not all of it," he admitted.

She continued in a faraway voice, "When you see your entire village beheaded you never forget. My people were gone in a day."

Duncan listened knowing that the telling would help her. The narrative lasted an hour.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Six months ago...**

As a red mist it slithered closer to the sleeping mortal causing a dream to form. Egan Lasco cannot escape its power.

_The dirty blond hair boy had many bruises. His clothes are dirty and blood stained as he hides behind a trash-can in an alley. Trying to disappear from his tormentors, he kept his motions slow._

_He looks at the world with dark almost black eyes. He smells the refuse with its rottenness and eatable things. No one else wants it but Egan does._

_He quickly peeks in the trash-can and takes out a half-eaten banana._

_Crouching down to begin eating, his little mind hears a voice saying with a measure of humor. "Little Egan look at all the money in the world and none for you."_

_The laughing is spiteful and Egan feels his anger rise at the voice but he is so helpless._

_The voice whispers to him, "One day when you are in power you will know what to do."_

_Egan is no longer afraid or angry and listens to the whispers. "You must take what was never given you. Then you will have more power than you ever dreamed of."_

_At that moment, his attackers find him hiding. He can feel the punches and kicks as they drag him out into the open. The beating continues until he wakes up._

Egan screamed as he sat up looking around expecting to see the gang there but he is alone. He is now a man with expensive clothes. His light blond hair is neatly trimmed and his face is clean-shaven and handsome. His dark eyes still look at the world through that filter of poverty.

The bedroom is lavish with a comforting light by his bedside. He now leans back remembering the details of the nightmare.

His first thought was, "After all these years why did I dream of my childhood?"

Thinking about all his accomplishments since becoming a watcher, how he worked his way up through the ranks by proving his worth. He became the youngest Watcher President of the France Chapter in only three years.

He realized there was one objective still not complete. The dream jarred his memory for a reason.

Retracing the path taken by immortals Egan recognized how much he resented their longevity. The riches accumulated for centuries. It was now time to put the immortals in their place.

Closing his eyes Egan contemplated the past, "Because of their greed and long life I was so poor. My mother made me leave into the unforgiving streets because there was no money."

He could hear his secretary knocking softly asking if he was awake. Smiling Egan replied, "Yes I'm awake."

Continuing his thoughts with a new purpose, "There is much work to begin and so little time for mortals." His smile turned bitter, "Why did I not see this before."

As an answer to his thoughts, the demon boasts, _"Because timing is everything little puppet. The supremacy of Immortals is criminal and you will soon know why this was the time."_

**Barge on the River Seine **

MacLeod handed Beth the glass he had refilled which she accepted gratefully drinking it in one swallow.

"I'm not sure how long I lay there but I became aware and struggled to breath, my heart burned and began to beat again. There was a covering of new fallen snow on me and I sat up."

She stopped to look at him the wonder showing on her face. She said with awe, "I saw the world so differently. The sky was so blue. The silence was overwhelming. All five of my senses felt so intense."

"What did you do then?" He asked leaning back against a post.

She answered, "I went back to my village and saw burned houses and bodies left all around. I picked up father's sword lying in the snow."

She slowly shook her head, looking distant, "Everyone was dead by beheading. Eventually I found Joram also beheaded. I could not bury them at all and I had to leave everything it as it was. I felt a rage deep enough to seek vengeance but I was not sure why I lived again. That's when I vowed to never kill as those men had." She sat back drained by the ordeal.

Mac remembered the same sensations the wonder of it all the need to know what happened. The intensity was something you could never forget. Just like when you have your first quickening, it stays with you.

"Beth I can help you let go of that memory." He told her standing before her with compassion.

She shook her head and heart filled with sorrow and stated, "They killed that part of me."

Reaching up to stroke the tears off her cheek he told her, "I don't believe that. I think you have the capacity move beyond it and live fully again."

"I can't stop the memories from haunting me." She insisted pulling away from him. "I've kept them buried too long."

He stood back, "You're right. We both have memories that have haunted us for too long." He suggested, "We'll start with meditation."

Duncan pulled out a mat from a closet took off his shoes and sat down. "Here sit down like this. Come on it won't hurt," he told her.

Beth relented and did the same sitting across from him with her hands in her lap.

He told her to close her eyes, "Now I want you to picture a safe place where you feel peace."

She did as he asked feeling exhausted but willing to be free from that pain if he could help her.

Over the next few hours, he understood why Richie could not help her through this. It was all so complicated. There were painful memories that suppressed her growth as an Immortal. She lived on raw instinct alone.

Using a technique he remembered from Sean Burns by making her digress back in time to become her own champion was nearly impossible.

He instructed her again, "In your mind see yourself with a sword in hand coming at those men who attacked you."

Her eyes closed tightly and her hands balled up in fists she nodded her head trying to do as he asked.

He continued, "You must strike at them don't stop until you've driven them back."

Her breathing quickened and her mind traveled to that time and she struggled with the image before.

He ordered her, "See your other self on the ground afraid but unhurt. Kneel down and help her up. Tell her it's all right now that she's safe."

"I can't!" She cried, "She won't come to me and the men are coming back."

He commanded her, "Hold your sword up and keep them away," pressing the hilt of her sword in her hands.

Beth felt the reassurance in his voice and gripped her sword to try again. She said aloud, "Come here to me Bethy. I need you!"

The girl in her mind refused again saying in return, "You need your pain to survive. It's the only reason you've survived."

Beth opened her eyes and screamed "I need my pain!" holding the sword now pointing at Duncan her eyes wild with fear.

Not giving up he continued, "Your pain will kill you. From inside it will destroy you!" He moved back out of range of her sword.

She felt panic rising in her. Getting up she ran quickly for the door.

He refused her that catching her around the waist, pulling her to the floor, and taking her sword away. He commanded, "You're not leaving until I know you're free of this."

Struggled against him she cried out, "Who I was died 200 years ago!" Her hair came loose and fell around her face.

He said without pity, "Then you have no need of my help."

He let go of her and stood up saying with decisiveness, "You can leave. I can't befriend you if you refuse it."

Beth was shocked into silence and she stood up feeling lost. Looking around the barge and realized how much she wanted to stay.

Instead of leaving, she walked over to fall across the bed moaning her anguish. Her hair covered her face and she began to sob quietly.

Duncan knew she was at the stage now where crying was the best therapy. His memories of Sean Burns told him that and much more. He picked up a blanket to throw over her and then moved her to one side.

Turning off the lights, he lay down on his bed making himself comfortable. Covering up with a quilt he carefully put his arm around her to offer comfort.

He wondered, "How she could survive this torment so long keeping so much pain locked inside."

Beth rocked herself for comfort in the dark along with the memory of their faces she quietly called out, "Mama…Papa…Joram."

Long after midnight, Methos found his way back to his townhouse. Covered with blood he stayed out of sight deep in the shadows. He went up the back stairs as everyone else nearby slept soundly.

When he finally made it to his flat, he unlocked the door and quietly opened it. Looking down he saw an envelope addressed to Adam Pierson. He recognized the stationary from the Watchers.

Entering the front room slowly he looked around to be sure no one was waiting for him. Taking a bottle of Pure Agave Tequila, he went straight for the bathroom and started the water in the tub. Not even waiting until it was full Methos slid in clothes and all to sit there and lament.

Methos dealt with the death of Jonas the same way he did with all close friends. He got drunk. The night when Silas, Caspian and Kronos met their fate, it was no different and MacLeod tried to drink him under the table.

The water could wash the blood but not the pain. Pulling off his clothes, he dropped them soaking wet next to the tub. While he went through all the motions of washing, rinsing and climbing out to dry off he did so with no feeling or thought. At last getting into bed where even there he could find no solace.

The taxi ride back to her hotel went well but she kept looking over shoulder out of the back window knowing a watcher drove the car that was following her.

Amanda's thoughts mirrored her stubborn defiance, "If Egan thinks I'm going to play his game then he can go to hell."

Her musings drifted back to all the times when a man tried to control her. Amanda remembered the poverty and she worked hard so she would never be hungry again.

"Driver," Amanda called out, "Turn here and drop me off." She would walk the rest of the way through the small back alley.

The taxi stopped at the curb. Amanda got out and paid the fare. Glancing at the headlights approaching she took off in a quick walk covering much ground before the car turned into the alleyway.

Zigzagging down more streets and alleys Amanda was sure she lost him and began to relax. She walked behind a group of people coming out of the theater and blended in.

"What did it matter anyway? They always know where I will turn up. Why do I play these games?" She asked herself only half listening to the conversation going on around her.

To kill a Watcher was unthinkable but it was beginning to seem a reality she would have to eventually face. She wondered, "What would Mac say?"

At that same moment, Duncan MacLeod was considering the same thing.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Barge**

Coming through a haze of emotions, Beth awakened to the morning light of reality. It was time to confront the past for the last time.

She slid carefully from under the warm covers next to MacLeod. She looked at him and smiled. His features softened and a tiny crease between his eyebrows gave him the look of concentration.

She quietly put her shoes on and wrote a note leaving it on the table. Looking around the barge she was amazed on how much calmer she felt. Only a few days ago she was ready to kill him but now that anger was gone.

Taking care not wake him, Beth tucked her sword under her arm and whispered good-bye. She left the barge without a sound to break the morning's stillness. It was a long walk from the barge to the hotel as profound thoughts occupied her mind.

**Le Blues Bar**

Joe awoke with a start from another dream about Vietnam. He still had them and still hated them. He decided that getting up early would give him the chance to finish all he wanted to do. Putting the word out to all the Watchers he could trust would be a delicate operation.

Slipping into a robe Joe pulled himself into his chair. He used it when he did not want to bother putting on his artificial legs to go to the next room.

He moved into position in front of his computer to begin composing more E-mail messages to send. He needed something that would not arouse suspicion. However, no matter how carefully he worded it he realized anything he sent out would arouse suspicion.

He tried to get information from his "mole" on the status of Amanda. Checking the secret chat room, his mole was not answering.

Next, he called Methos at his apartment to find out the status of the secret passages. It rang several times and when Methos finally answered the phone, he sounded terrible.

Joe asked, "What happened to you?"

It was a moment before Methos would answer and when he did Joe could barely hear him. "Jonas is dead."

Joe swore to himself then said, "I'm sorry my friend, tell me everything."

Methos complied with a recitation admirable for a man in pain. "We were coming back from The Watcher compound to my place. Keven Santiago followed behind and cornered us on the underground train. He killed Jonas before I killed him."

Methos wanted to hang up but there was more. "Joe," he said to the now silent man.

"The Gathering is here," he whispered.

Joe asked in a disbelieving tone, "How could you know that?"

"I heard it...no I felt it during the quickening." Beginning to lose it he gave maniacal laugh. "I fear the joke is on me."

"What do you mean?" the watcher asked trying to keep him talking.

Methos would say no more and not wanting to answer any more questions, he hung up and disconnected the phone.

Joe hung up but quickly dialed again. There was still no answer. Then he dialed another number.

**Barge**

Long after midnight, Mac heard her talking in her sleep. Resisting the impulse to wake her he finally fell asleep as dawn was nearing.

Later that morning he awoke in a rumpled bed twisted in the quilt. He realized he had no nightmares this time. He felt some relief knowing the power of Ahriman was beginning to weaken.

When he untangled himself to get up, he looked around and found a note on the table under a glass. While reading it as he felt her absence.

_"Dear Duncan,_

_Thank you for last night and while I can never repay you for your patience and help right now, I need to be alone. Maybe I will make peace with my past and I will see you again so please do not worry about me. Beth"_

He stilled the panic that was rising and read the note again. She told him last night she might be leaving today. Maybe there was still was time to catch her at the hotel.

While dashing about the barge and getting ready the phone rang.

Duncan answered it saying in a hurry, "Beth, I have to tell you..."

"Mac it's me Joe, hold on there I have news of my own."

He asked, "Joe what could be so important?"

Joe answered, "Methos is in trouble."

Hearing this news, he forgot about Beth for a moment. "Tell me what's happened," asked Duncan sitting on the bed half dressed.

Joe replied, "His friend Jonas was killed during a combat." Joe paused for a moment to say with hesitation, "Mac, Methos told me the Gathering is here."

"I know," replied Duncan pulling socks onto his feet, "I heard it too."

"Well you could have told me ASAP," said Joe in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Joe but there wasn't time," answered MacLeod.

"Methos hung up and unplugged his phone after dropping that bombshell on me. I need you to go over to his apartment and get him for me," instructed Joe.

"All right I'll go and get him if you call Amanda. We will all meet at your place," said Duncan while pulling on a clean shirt.

Joe asked, "What about Beth I take it she's not there. What happened?"

"She had to go out." He stated as he pocketed the note telling Joe, "I'll try and get a hold of her next." He promised to himself hanging up his phone.

Duncan grabbed his sword and tucked it inside his coat. He was about to leave when he spied her red ribbon lying on the floor.

He picked it up and put in his pocket. Grabbing up the keys he locked the door in a hurry. Duncan jumped off the side of the barge going to the car snatching the parking ticket off the windshield.

He unlocked the driver's side, got in to reeve up the engine and then sped off.

MacLeod did not stop for anything and the drive to Methos' townhouse was a blur accompanied by near misses and screeching tires.

His thoughts revolved around Beth, Methos and the gathering.

Arriving in front of the townhouse, he knew the old man was home. Parking quickly and charging up the steps, he stood before the door.

MacLeod began pounding on the door. "Methos open up!" He commanded.

He could feel someone inside but he heard no sounds. Finally, he got tired of waiting and kicked it in.

Methos was standing in the middle of the room with his Ivanhoe sword pointing at Duncan. He eyes looked glazed over and he was wearing only blue shorts as sweat poured down his face.

"Methos put down your sword unless you are challenging," said Mac in a warning tone.

Methos smiled a little, "Then I guess I'm challenging you."

"I'm not accepting you can wait for the gathering." He insisted taking a tentative step inside and closing the door behind him.

"I'm not going." Methos replied with conviction but his quivering lip betrayed the emotions at war within.

Mac said gently, "Can we talk about it then?"

Walking slowly towards him Mac reached out and took the sword from his grasp relived that Methos did not intend to carry out the threat.

Sounded a little irritated Methos stated, "I'm not talking about it so just turn around and leave."

"I can't leave because I promised Joe that I would bring you along. He needs to see us," said Mac leaning the Ivanhoe sword against the wall near the bedroom door.

"Well I don't want to see him." Methos said even more determined to be stubborn. He went to the little kitchen and poured a drink of cold water feeling it calm the fire he was feeling. Wiping his eyes he refused to look at MacLeod.

"Please get dressed Methos. Or I'll drag you outside with only your shorts on." He said, refusing to let Methos test his patience.

Methos looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded his head. "All right, it's the least I can do."

"Good." MacLeod joked, "Because those shorts are not in fashion."

Methos growled a little going to his bedroom, snatching up his sword as he entered and closed the door with a thud.

Mac went to the telephone and plugged it in. He dialed Joe's number.

Upon hearing Joe's voice Mac said, "I'm here with Methos now and we'll be leaving soon."

Joe replied, "Glad to hear it and Amanda isn't too happy either for that matter so we're going to be a real cheerful bunch I can tell you right now."

MacLeod sighed as he hung up the receiver saying, "Poor Joe he is really stretched thin between us three."

Methos had gone to the closet and picked out some clothes. Pulling denim pants on and picking out a sweater, he quickly stashed the sword inside and shut the wardrobe door.

Partially dressed he went back into the front room asking MacLeod, "You seem to be in a huff this morning. Something else happen that I should know about?" He sat on the couch watching him closely.

Mac told him, "Last night I had two immortals trying to kill me one right after the other. I believe it was under direct orders of the Watcher President." Standing in the doorway, he crossed his arms looking for Methos' reaction to these accusations of betrayal.

Then he continued, "One said I have a bounty on my head. This is proof that Egan is ordering the death of immortals. And you know this is more than just interfering in the Game." He added, "They were going to kill Beth too."

Methos looked at him with sadness saying, "This should have never happened. Everything I studied on the Watchers when I was with them showed me that they were an organization with honor and pride in their historical records."

MacLeod agreed, "They used to be but not anymore. At least not the France chapter and I want to find out how far it stretches. I'll tell you right now those two quickenings in one night were almost too much for me."

"Is that when you heard the call?" He asked tucking the white T-shirt inside his jeans.

MacLeod nodded, "Yes it was and it was very loud and unpleasant."

"Well I'm not going to the Gathering." Methos repeated with a look of defiance. "It's just a big lie."

"We have to go Methos. It's who we are immortals fighting evil." He insisted coming over to the couch where Methos was sitting.

"They will have us fighting each other until we're all dead." He tugged the sweater over his head making his hair in fact neater. "All but one Macleod, all but one." He then leaned back on the couch crossing his arms.

Mac began to reason with him, "You probably know more about the Game than I do. But I do know this when I heard the call I knew that I was going."

"I'm too old and I always thought it was fable never fact." He stared past Mac with his eyes looking lost.

Sitting down next to Methos he asked, "Did you ever meet the Grand Immortal?"

Methos answered quietly, "Yes, once about fifty years ago."

"Then he would be the one to see about this Gathering." Mac reasoned with hope.

"What could he know that I don't?" asked Methos angry with the suggestion.

Exasperated, Mac told him, "Methos, you may be old and somewhat wise but the Grand Immortal has an insight that we don't have. He can tell us more about a possible Gathering."

Methos put his head in his hands and thought about what Mac was saying. "Maybe you're right." Looking around his small apartment, he no longer felt safe. His eyes stopped on a painting he did a few years ago.

"Who painted it?" Mac asked him seeing where Methos was looking.

"I did of course," answered Methos then commenting, "Didn't you know I was an artist?"

Mac replied, "It's a very good painting of us but I have to question the Freudian significance of us dueling."

Sitting back Methos explained, "There is nothing Freudian about it. We've occasionally had our little fights and this just represents one of them."

Mac stood up and went to study the picture more closely then remarked, "You've captured the expressions quiet well. The storm in the background is very effective."

Methos sneered, "Aren't you the Art Critic. I painted it just to amuse myself nothing more."

"I'm just explaining why I think it's very good," replied Mac feeling irked by his friend's attitude.

Methos got up and went to the painting on the wall. Taking hold of it he yanked it off the hook saying, "Keep it then!"

Both men saw the small listening device that fell off the frame. Mac picked it up and shook his head. He put it on the table and smashed it with the end of his sword.

Methos intoned, "Well, now they know everything we talked about."

Sitting back down and slipping his feet into worn shoes, he glanced at MacLeod who was still inspecting the painting as he placed it back on the hook.

Methos picked up the summons he found slid under his door last night it read:

_Adam Pierson report to Watcher headquarters tomorrow for debriefing and reassignment. Signed by Joshua Gibbons-Acting VP._

He wondered what they wanted from him and how he could turn this bloody mess around. Pocketing the paper and putting on his coat he said, "I guess I'm ready we should go."

Inspecting the door lock Mac observed, "It can't be fixed."

"Then _you_ shouldn't have kicked it in." Methos pointed out bending down to look at it.

Standing up and glaring at him, Mac countered with, "Well _you_ should have opened it."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Why do you always have to argue with me?" Replied Methos as he went out the door.

"I'm not arguing I'm stating the facts," said MacLeod following him and shutting the door. He failed to notice that Methos left the Ivanhoe behind, stashed in the wardrobe.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Driving through Paris on the way to Joe's place, Duncan kept looking around hoping to see her. He said quietly, "Please let me see her."

Finally, curiosity got the better of him and Methos asked, "Who are you looking for?"

He answered casually, "Beth, she was gone this morning when I woke up."

Methos remarked, "What is it with you and women. Well I say you're better off."

Mac requested, "Methos I don't give you my opinions so don't try it with me."

"You seem rather intent on this girl," observed Methos suspiciously.

MacLeod shook his head before answering, "I don't want to discuss it with you."

"If you are really determined," suggested Methos, "then go find her. But if she is really gone, you should forget about her."

Mac replied, "She left a note," then handing it over to prove his point.

"It's even worse than I thought," said Methos after reading it and giving it back.

"Methos just keep quiet about this please?" He asked in an effort to maintain control.

However, he could not help teasing MacLeod. Methos shrugged as he looked out the window at the traffic saying, "She said not to worry about her so I'd take that advice."

Parking in the alley behind the bar, they went in the back door together and found Joe and Amanda waiting. Joe had some breakfast sent over from a restaurant so they sat down to eat.

He began telling them the latest news as everyone dished up the hot cakes and scrambled eggs. Amanda poured juice for everyone making an effort to be pleasant.

Joe said, "Methos I did some checking on some of the information you gave me yesterday. Egan was able to take everything away from Harris Wayne before he could assume his new identity."

"That's what I was telling you about." He shot back, "It started quietly enough but I'm afraid they are going for bigger gains."

Everyone nodded in silence as they ate each wondering about the Watcher and Immortal agreement. Every day it was being broken a little more.

Joe continued, "That's about six months now Egan Lasco has been planning this secretly and slowly so no one would question it until it was too late."

"Now it is too late," said Methos darkly.

MacLeod wondered aloud, "What will happen if this Gathering moves closer?"

Joe remarked, "I'm sure something big and unpleasant."

"What Gathering? I haven't heard anything," said Amanda throwing her hands up. "You should have told me. I don't like being the last to know these things."

"Think about it," said Methos, "If she hasn't heard it yet and you and I have," he pointed to MacLeod, "That must mean that a quickening directs the call to you faster." He concluded.

"Good deduction Methos," said Joe, "Nice work."

Duncan MacLeod had other thoughts on his mind and right now, he needed to follow up on one of them. He asked Joe, "I need to do a little checking on your computer is that all right?"

Giving up on keeping MacLeod or even Methos out of his files long ago he answered, "Only if you make it short. I don't want anything traced back to me."

"I'll do that. Ten minutes is all I need." Duncan replied getting up and taking his plate with him.

Methos waited long enough then commented, "I think MacLeod is a fool of all times to become obsessed with a girl."

"Oh that," said Amanda, "Yes I know about it and where were you last night?"

Methos looked perturbed, "I was in the middle of a battle for my life and a quickening that left my ears ringing. What about you what danger were you in?" He asked her.

Amanda shot back with, "I'm trying to stay away from Egan's men and a blade with my name on it. So don't try and make yourself the only victim here."

"In case you don't know yet but MacLeod is in the most danger," said Joe finishing off his breakfast.

The he asked Methos, "What about those secret passages?"

Methos shook his head saying, "They might be a dead end so no one can sneak in for an attack it will have to be through the front or back door."

Amanda asked in shock, "An all out war?"

Joe nodded and replied, "If it comes to that I would vote yes."

In Joe's private study, Duncan looked into some old Watcher files on the Grand Immortal. He was two thousand five hundred years old and chosen for the position by some process of elimination.

He found the information he wanted and skimmed through reports that included everything that went on the past three years ever since he signed the Watcher and Immortal Agreement.

Duncan started to sign off but saw the mail icon lit and opened the in-box. His heart skipped a beat as he read the message, _"Joe Dawson, have Duncan MacLeod to see me today. Sign, Frank McFadden."_

This was too important to pass up and looking for Beth would have to wait. Going back to the room with his friends he finally put into words what had been bothering him.

Sitting down he looked at each one in turn before he spoke, "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." He looked harder at them and said, "If the Gathering is here then there must be a connection between Egan Lasco and Ahriman."

"That's a pretty big leap Mac. What makes you so sure?" Joe asked.

"There is no other explanation," he answered. "The same time Egan began his vendetta was the same time I started having the dreams with Ahriman posing as Horton again."

Clearing his throat Joe asked him, "What else have you found out?"

"I wanted to find out where the Grand Immortal lived and hopefully to see him. As it turns out, I saw a message from him on your computer asking to see me," Duncan answered.

Amanda said, "You have to go and talk to him."

With an air of nonchalance, Methos told MacLeod, "Tell him I said hello."

Then he announced, "I'm going back into the Watchers."

"What!" all three said simultaneously.

"You can't," insisted Joe, "They'll be looking for you because Jonas was killed."

Methos had a look of tolerance on his face saying, "Don't be so dramatic they won't do anything to me."

He stood up refusing to deal with anyone further. Taking his coat off he went over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

Everyone saw that Methos was without his sword. A sure sign that what he had planed did not appear to be fighting.

Amanda went to hug Methos from behind and whispered in his ear. "I wish you would reconsider staying with me." It made him smile briefly.

She looked at Joe and said, "I need to talk to you in the back room."

Next Joe went over to him and gripped his shoulder to say, "I will see you again." He then slowly walked past MacLeod into the room beyond.

Methos nodded his head not meeting his gaze. He watched Joe leave with a look of regret that he could not tell him everything.

Going over to stand next to him, Duncan's eyes questioned him for a moment trying to fathom why Methos wanted it this way. He finally asked, "How can you put yourself into their hands?"

Methos shot back, "Do I question everything you do?"

Duncan nodded his head yes, "Occasionally you do question me and for good reasons."

Methos insisted, "I don't want your questions because right now I don't have any answers."

"You better have an answer for this one." MacLeod asked him, "Why did you leave your sword behind?"

"You're smart so figure it out for yourself," answered Methos staring at him with annoyance.

"Is it a martyr's death you want at least wait until I talk to Frank McFadden," said Duncan.

Now Methos looked angry. He warned him, "I'll forgive you this time because you don't see the broad picture." He put his hands together trying to explain, "The Watchers have to be turned around. I can't stand by and let this trust be destroyed."

"What if this gathering is real?" asked Macleod. "What will happen if you're not there?"

"Then if you are the last you can come and find me." Methos replied, "My death will mean something."

"It doesn't have to be like this!" Duncan shouted with emotion.

Methos turned his back on him, "Leave me alone MacLeod." He said with obvious disagreement, "You have better things to do and places to go."

The two stood as still as statues with tension between them until he slowly turned away.

Opening the door to leave, Duncan Macleod looked back and for all he knew it might be the last moment they would speak. It was a fight over what it meant to go back into the Watcher organization without the protection of anonymity.

Egan rubbed his face with weariness and anger, "How dare they do this to me!"

He sat in contemplation undisturbed for hours. By midmorning, Egan Lasco made his decision. He signed the orders charging Joe Dawson for lying to the Watchers and Duncan MacLeod for carrying out the fiasco.

A quick tapping on the door brought his attention away from the papers. "Come in!" he commanded.

The door opened and Joshua came in and stood before the giant antique desk awaiting acknowledgment.

Egan asked quietly, "What do you have for me?" noticing papers in his hand.

Joshua laid the transcript on the desk. He cleared his throat and said, "Your orders were carried out. Adam Pierson is with MacLeod and this is what they talked about."

Egan picked it up and smiled as his eyes scanned it. His thoughts remained silent. "So there will be a Gathering after all. It seems Horton was right about Immortals. They will rule over us eventually."

Taking out another paper Egan filled out the name and orders. He signed it and said, "I want an example made of Amanda Montrose."

Looking at it Joshua questioned the order, "Why this immortal? She is no danger to us."

"Because by all watcher accounts she is close to MacLeod and she can't be trusted." He held up his hand adding, "Whatever arrangement we made with her before I'm going to void it today."

Egan wanted to hurt them and punish them. The Watchers they betrayed and all the lies those two propagated. "It is time." He said to Joshua signaling an end to their meeting.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sitting there by the gravesite Elizabeth took out a photograph of Richie and Duncan sharing a drink at where she now recognized as Joe's place.

Speaking quietly she said, "Why? Out of the all the enemies out there a friend was the one to kill you. I wanted vengeance for you Richie. I would have done it too if it had been anyone else but him."

She went on to say, "You tried to help me in so many ways but it's not your fault that you failed..." her voice trailed off. With the sound of finality she stated, "I can no longer grieve for you." She stood up and looked at the headstone for the last time.

Suddenly the humming sensation of an immortal interrupted her departure.

Retracing her steps, she walked out of the cemetery to the deserted parking lot. The immortal still remained hidden. Quickly Beth tired of this game. While keeping her hand on her sword she called out, "Show yourself!"

The immortal who emerged from the building ahead was a woman. Her skin was deep brown and she had long black hair tied back in countless braids. She wore tight fitting clothes and Beth could see many throwing daggers and stars in her belt.

The woman said, "I'm Lora Govern and I challenge you in the game but you don't deserve to be called an immortal you are a freak."

"Well you don't have to insult me on top of everything else," commented Beth loosening her sword and pulling it free.

Circling the area, both women faced the other taking mental notes on fighting abilities. Beth measured this woman's stance and found her favoring her right side.

Lora whipped out a dagger and threw it before she could react. It stuck in her chest. Beth pulled it out and returned the throw with the same accuracy.

Lora deflected it away and smiled. The cut bled and Beth fought the pain willing it away. She said through clenched teeth, "I might make an exception and kill you."

More daggers and stars came at her in quick succession and Beth deflected some while trying pull out the ones that got past her defenses. She was now bleeding freely from half a dozen cuts. A minute later Beth could feel something foreign coursing in her veins.

Holding up her sword Lora came at Beth quickly driving her back with chopping motions making her retreat and stumble. Beth fell from the effects of the poison and Lora stood over her to gloat.

As she brought her blade up high, Beth heard a loud shout and the dark immortal jerked around. Several yards away a police officer was bearing down on them with his gun drawn looking intent on catching up to them.

Lora said, "I can't finish you right now but no matter so until next time?" Then she ran away.

The Policeman came running up to look at her injuries. Speaking French he told her, "I am going to call an Ambulance so do not move." He went quickly to his radio in the police car.

Beth could only moan as she felt weak with blood loss. Then before he returned, she got up and then stumbled away dragging her sword after.

Looking for a place to hide she climbed in the back of an old red pickup truck and hid under the canvas. A few minutes later, the truck started up and drove away from the area, unaware he had picked up a passenger. Beth closed her eyes and died for the second time in two days.

**Watcher Compound**

Methos took his time going over to the Watchers Compound. He instructed the taxi to stop far enough away so he could contemplate a little longer what he was about to do. This was it and no turning back once inside. If he succeeded then the watchers of this chapter will be free from a tyrant. If not…he could soon be dead.

Getting out and paying the driver, Methos started walking forward not even looking for the guards. He felt a sense of hope that he could make a difference.

The guards came along side him as he reached the gate. Methos kept walking as the gate swung open allowing him to enter into the front office as if it was a social call. A few minutes later, Egan's right hand man came in and introduced himself.

"I'm Steven and I was just informed of your visit." This serious Watcher displayed the mannerisms of a leader himself. He quietly asked him, "May I ask why?"

"Hello Steven," Methos stated, "I need to talk to Egan and it's important."

Steven replied, "Nobody talks directly to Egan you pass your message through me."

"I received the summons." He took out the paper and showed it him saying, "You called for me so don't pretend this is a surprise."

Steven read the paper quickly and seeing Joshua's signature with his title he felt slightly betrayed.

Methos watched Steven carefully and thought, "This should be interesting."

Steven's face looked uncertain as he left the room telling the guard to watch him. Less than ten minutes later, he returned and motioned Methos to follow him.

"Egan is very busy but he wants to see you." Steven told him as they walked quickly through the corridors. He showed Methos to the courtyard outside where Egan was enjoying an early lunch. Announcing the visitor Steven was motioned to leave.

Egan turned his attention to him saying, "So Adam Pierson is here. I am so pleased you answered the summons. It saved me a lot of trouble trying to draw you to us." He lowered his voice and said, "For starters I know you are really Methos."

"I've been known by many names Egan Lasco so why should I interest you?" Methos asked.

Egan laughed and said, "You are priceless old man. You have no idea how much I need you." He motioned his guest to sit.

Methos sat down and waited for Egan to get to the point. Egan gestured to the table spread with delicacies and offered the immortal some lunch. "Please help yourself."

Methos picked up the teapot and poured the hot beverage. He said, "By all means continue."

Egan stated, "I need an advisor and I want you for that position."

Sipping his tea Methos was thinking and watching. Egan needed him and that gave him a real advantage. Methos asked, "What should I advise you about?"

Egan assured him, "A certain event has come to our attention. I want to know more about this gathering."

"You've got to be joking," Methos exclaimed, "What makes you think I know anything about it."

"You've spoken to Duncan MacLeod and you personally know The Grand Immortal." Egan replied, "But when this gathering becomes imminent, I will need your help."

Leaning forward Methos whispered, "Attending a gathering is a fire I'm not willing to play with."

Egan commented, "That is still far in the future and there is enough time for me to change your mind."

The two men watched each other while Egan finished his meal and contemplated his carefully laid plans. Finally, he asked Methos "Is it possible you could send word to Frank McFadden asking him to visit here and meet with me?"

Not willing to trust Egan, Methos explained, "I only met the man once and I don't know if he is willing to help you."

Standing up to leave Egan said, "You are wise Methos. Soon you will understand the bright future watchers will have with me as their leader."

The guards departed with Egan leaving Methos sitting alone. He was thinking about the Gathering but he was also smiling. Sipping the rest of his tea Methos pondered Egan's parting words.

"He wants too much power and that's why he will fail. If I can stop Egan then the Immortals will have a chance at the Gathering without his interference."

**The Art of War **

"_Making no mistakes is what establishes the certainty of victory, for it means conquering an enemy that is already defeated." _**- Sun Tzu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The morning went by quickly on the drive to McFadden's house on the outskirts of Paris. Upon locating the modest home, Duncan parked in front and quickly went to knock on the door.

A woman opened the door and greeted him. She was a beautiful with dark shiny hair and green eyes wearing a smart looking suit. Inviting him in with graceful hand gestures, he followed her down a narrow hallway. She opened the door to a private study.

She said, "Frank will see you in moment. Can I get you some tea?"

Duncan nodded saying, "Yes please if it's no trouble." He sat down to wait.

Looking around the study Duncan could feel the history there. The books kept in airtight cabinets were hundreds of years old. He got up to look out of curiosity reading the bindings he saw many first editions.

When McFadden came in his wife was right behind him with a tray. He was a handsome man with red hair and blue eyes.

Frank took the tray from her and set it on the table telling her, "I'll pour my sweet you can leave us alone now."

She smiled and closed the door after her. Duncan remained quiet out of respect while Frank poured tea for the both of them.

Frank then made the statement, "I summoned you here because of the Gathering." He leaned forward handing Duncan a cup and gestured toward the sweetener and milk.

He began, "The misunderstanding over the millennium has been great. Fairy tales have made all Immortals believe that the Gathering was the end however it is not."

Putting his cup down Duncan interrupted him, "If the righteous immortal is the only one left then humanity will be ruled by peace for eternity." He said quoting the stories.

"If there were only one Immortal left then evil could easily defeat him before any other Immortals were born to mature and fight the demon." Frank made clear the implications now.

He explained, "The birth cycle of Immortals could be stopped forever."

Still believing the myths Duncan asked, "Why can't the last Immortal be strong enough to defeat the evil? What about the prophecies told over the centuries?"

Frank patiently explained again, "Duncan even if the last Immortal had all the power of all the Immortals how can he defeat the Evil a million times older than he? That demon has much to gain from a blood bath."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Duncan asked with his tea now forgotten.

"Consider it MacLeod," continued Frank. "You went up against Ahriman so if you had all the power of all the Immortals which means killing your friends and killing me too." He forced Duncan to look at him with this knowledge. "How would you defeat Ahriman forever?"

With some confusion Duncan replied, "I honestly don't know how that would be done. I thought you would know."

Frank slapped his hand on the table rattling the tea set. He exclaimed, "My point exactly. No one has ever questioned what would come after a Gathering. Everyone assumed that the last one left would know what to do."

"So what will happen now?" Duncan asked McFadden, "What if this gathering was summoned by the demon?"

"The challenges will take place anyway because they will still come and they will want to fight. My obligation is to make sure the gathering will commence in an orderly fashion. Only the strongest and most worthy can survive."

He laid out the rules of the Gathering in simple terms. "A challenge becomes set when two Immortals accept. There is no time limit. No interference and there will be No exceptions. All must acknowledge the Quickening."

He continued, "Before the Gathering influence, any corrupt Immortal would have a chance of defeating the righteous ones. Not exactly fair is it? During the Gathering let's just say the playing field will be leveled and the corrupt Immortals won't be able to draw upon their accumulated power to defeat those who have honesty in their heart."

Thoughtfully Duncan asked, "What will become of immortals in the aftermath?"

Frank prophesied, "Afterwards the Immortals will be sufficiently strengthened to withstand thousands of years of onslaught from the evil that threatens all of humanity."

"If humanity makes it that far," said MacLeod knowing the destructive nature of mankind.

"Oh civilization will survive the wars and disease even with a smaller population. However, there must always be immortals to help and guide them. We are the same and we are different you must know that MacLeod."

McFadden sat back to finish his tea letting all he said to sink in.

Duncan began to think about Beth and her situation. He wondered if she was still in France or maybe she changed her mind. He did not know at that moment she was in the back of a truck beginning to awaken after having died from the poison.

Watching the highlander's face Frank hesitantly asked, "So have you found love again MacLeod?"

Duncan answered quietly, "I'd like to say yes, but I don't know how she feels."

Cautiously Frank inquired, "Tell me about her is she an Immortal?"

Glad for the distraction from talk of the gathering Duncan opened up to this stranger that felt like an old friend. He answered, "Her name is Elizabeth Windsor. She has managed to live for 200 years and never have a first quickening."

McFadden looked surprised and pleased by this news. He asked him, "You feel in your heart she's the one for you?"

"I'm not sure why," he replied. "But I do feel a strange force when I'm near her."

The Grand Immortal looked anxious this time, "MacLeod as the current champion I will need your help at the Gathering. I have calculated by the stars and six months from now, it will occur in Scotland. All the Immortals will converge there."

"What about Egan Lasco and his crimes against the immortals. When will he be brought to justice?" asked Duncan still angry at the betrayal.

"The timing of his crimes is merciless. Influenced by the demon as another way to keep us busy," explained Frank. Then he proclaimed, "There must be someone on the inside that will help bring him to justice."

Standing up MacLeod asked, "What do you need me to do at the Gathering?"

"I will tell you that when you arrive in Scotland next week." He stood up to escort him to the door stating, "Above all else I want you to make sure that Elizabeth Windsor travels with you and that she doesn't break her vow to never take a head. And that's an order," insisted McFadden.

Duncan looked surprised stopping mid-stride on his way out the door. He questioned, "How did you know about her vow?" sensing an ulterior motive.

Frank smiled as he pointed out, "How else could she go so long without her first Quickening after becoming Immortal."

He looked doubtful saying, "I may not be able to bring her. Yesterday she told me she's leaving for the states."

Frank asked him, "Do you have the resources' to find her?"

Duncan replied, "Yes but what if she doesn't want to go with me."

He insisted, "You must find a way MacLeod." Going over to his glass cabinet he opened it and searched for a leather bound book. He opened it and read silently.

Finding the paragraph he read aloud, "An immortal woman with nobility in her heart and without being aware of the quickening shall be there to lead."

Peering at the book written in Latin, MacLeod asked, "How do you know that?"

Shutting the book Frank replied with authority, "This is something that you cannot question."

Deahna appeared at the door to see him out saying, "Duncan MacLeod, this is the time for all immortals to step up and be counted. You must lead the chosen."

He smiled at her wisdom thanking her. The Gathering was no longer fiction as the facts followed him out the door and to his car. Duncan had other worries to contend with and among them, where was Beth. Would she willingly go with him to the gathering?

Watching the champion drive away with his mind full of new information Deahna turned to her husband asking, "Why were you reading to him from my old journal?"

He explained, "I made up that part to convince him I needed her at the gathering."

She replied, "You know that's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

Shutting the door he agreed, "I'm sure it will."

**WATCHER AND IMMORTAL AGREEMENT**

_Hereby states that no mortal/watcher shall interfere with the Immortals in the process of their Game._

_Watchers are prohibited to aide one Immortal over another or to acquire a monetary gain of any kind at the expense of Immortals._

_Theirs is a fight we cannot comprehend or aide in anyway. We must keep clean the observations and follow wherever they lead in the understanding that they do what is right and just._

_This agreement was signed by the Grand Immortal Frank McFadden and Matthew Jameson, President of the Watchers on 12-09-1995, on behalf of all involved._

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Beth woke up in the bed of the truck as it moved down the road. Feeling the vibrations, she wondered how far she had traveled. Recalling the earlier challenge and her death, she felt relief thinking. "I'm alive another day."

Peeking out from under the canvas, she could not tell by the scenery passing by where she was. The late hour showed she had been dead a long time. The driver made several stops and yet did not discover her there.

Thinking of her choices to stay in the truck until it stopped or get out while it was moving, Beth planed to roll out the back and take her chances on the road. After the minutes passed, she went into action.

When the truck slowed down to make the turn onto a side road, she strapped her sword tightly to her chest.

Easing over the side, she dropped off and rolled into the bushes on the side of the highway.

Getting up and brushing the dirt off her clothes, she watched the truck disappearing into the distance. Checking the sky and the stars, she turned west and started walking.

Several cars passed her but none stopped to give her a ride. As the hours went by, she kept a cadence of thought in time with her feet. By the time she reached a payphone, her mind was set. Taking out some change and the card with a phone number, she dialed.

MacLeod spent a restless evening going over what McFadden said and what else it could mean for immortals. Why Beth should be there and why did he _have _to take her still did not make sense. His phone calls and messages to her hotel were never returned.

By the time his phone rang, he thought she was already gone.

"Hello?" he answered.

She started with a nonchalant, "Hi how are you?"

She heard his sigh and then he asked her, "I'm fine so how are you this evening?"

"Oh a little way from town I was just checking the sights." She replied.

He asked her, "Do you want a ride?"

She relented, "That would probably be faster because I have a red-eye that leaves at 2am and I wanted to say good bye."

He checked his watch and said, "Well we can talk about that later. Where are you?"

She told him where they could meet and he said he knew the area. Hanging up the phone Duncan knew of one way he could get her to stay.

**Hilton Hotel**

Amanda packed up her suitcases and planed on leaving before morning. It was so easy to fix some stock reports and finance portfolios to reflect current and future gains.

Over the centuries, she became more than self-sufficient and she knew her way around the finance world. However, she had only one down fall. It was picking stocks that should do well but would eventually tank. Duncan seemed to consider her talent a curse.

That moment her cell phone indicated a text message from Joe. Opening the screen she read, "Egan voided the agreement. You need to run."

Quickly throwing the last of her clothes into the luggage she fingered through some money taken from Duncan's safe assuming, "He'll never miss it."

As she went to the door, it burst open and two watchers came in with guns on her. "You are not leaving are you Amanda?" asked Hanson.

"No I was just on my way there. I have some important information for Egan." She explained holding out a portfolio.

He took it and looked inside. "It might be what he's looking for." He commented tucking it under his arm.

"We have another assignment for you," said Hopkins taking some papers out of an envelope. "You're flying to Australia. When you arrive there you'll follow these orders." He handed them to her.

"I'm way ahead of you boys," she told them. "I have my own reservations and I don't need you to escort me."

"Read them in the car," he instructed, "Because we are taking you there now."

They took all her bags and escorted Amanda to the front lobby.

"Remember who you're working for," said Hanson keeping his small revolver out of sight.

Once outside they put her in the back of a black Limo and the driver sped off with Amanda as a temporary hostage.

Next, they briefed her on the way to the airport on what Egan wanted her to do for him. She glared at them with the word 'amateurs' seething in her mind.

**Le Blues Bar**

Some of the e-mail messages Dawson sent out returned with veiled threats. One watcher replied, "I had considered quitting the watchers when this interference began but the money was too good. So reconsider Joe."

Another watcher replied with, "If you send any more messages you will be targeted."

Only one message gave him some hope and it read, "Message received. Don't take any more actions leave the rest to me." It was anonymous.

Joe's mole warned him not to expect too much. His last message read, "They won't follow your lead because they're too scared. Amy works for Egan and does all his computer business."

Still sitting at his laptop computer, he looked for patterns in accounts where Immortals withdrew large amounts of money then disappeared. After an hour, he found an unmistakable pattern.

All the banks were here in Paris. The transactions carried out by her on a traceable computer on weekends.

"If Amy is doing the transactions then it's sloppy of her not to change to other banks to throw off her pattern." He thought as a father reprimanding his daughter.

"The rest could wait for morning," thought Joe. "I can't do anymore right now." Leaving his computer on stand-by Joe took himself past the bar area where a few patrons said "Hi" but did not stop him for any conversation.

In his small back room apartment, Joe allowed himself the release from all the tension. Shedding his clothes and artificial legs Joe pulled himself into bed. In the dark, he lay awake going over in his mind all the possibilities that this Gathering could bring.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Listening to her recounting the one sided fight Duncan silently rejected the demon's prediction, "That is two attempts now. Fate had intervened and she still lived!"

Then Beth asked him, "Explain to me why the Watchers want to hurt us because personally I have never felt so hunted before now."

"Maybe they know about the Gathering and fear it as well," he speculated.

Thinking about what McFadden had instructed him, he told her, "Beth I'm not going to take you to the airport right now."

"I don't understand," she asked, "What happened since yesterday."

"There is some serious dealings going on and I was instructed to bring you with me to Scotland." He explained to her, "McFadden said it's all about the gathering and you need to be there."

She questioned him, "I don't hear gathering call or feel the urge it's supposed to invoke. Why do I have to be there?"

Just as puzzled, He told her simply, "Because you've never had a quickening?"

She countered with, "All the more reason I don't need to be there."

He let out a sigh of frustration thinking of another way to put it. "Beth if the Grand Immortal requests your presence at the gathering then you can't refuse."

"Yes I can," She told him and then suggested, "Give me his number and I'll call and tell him myself."

Duncan gave a nervous laugh saying, "That might not be wise."

She insisted, "Please Duncan just take me to my hotel and I'll get my luggage. From there I'll take a car to the airport."

"If that's how you want it," he replied, "as long as you know the consequences."

A half hour later they pulled up in front of the hotel and as Beth went to open the door, Duncan grabbed her arm told her, "I'll take you."

She looked at him with a doubtful expression and said, "You promise no tricks."

He nodded his head asking, "Give me your key and I'll go get your bags. Are they packed?"

"Yes," she replied, "I packed them before I went to Richie's grave."

He put the car in park and left the engine running telling her, "If someone asks you to move it just tell them I'll be right back."

Duncan was gone almost ten minutes before he returned putting her bags in the trunk. When he got back in the driver's side he remarked, "I also paid for the damages. Why did you trash your room?"

Beth felt her face turn red. She told him quietly, "I was just venting anger. I was going to pay for it."

He chuckled and said, "The manager was very upset."

Driving down the main road to the airport Duncan asked her, "So where in the states are you going?"

She replied, "After Richie left I bought a condo in Oregon. When I get back there all of this will be a memory."

All of a sudden, Duncan swerved sharply and left the main Highway, "Damn it," he exclaimed, "I forgot to give you something."

Then looking at her closely he asked, "Were you going to board the plane in those clothes?"

She stammered, "No I was going to change when I got there."

"Where," he asked, "In a phone booth?"

"Don't be silly," she said, "Nobody does that anymore do they?"

Arriving back to the barge Duncan locked up the car. He held the door for her and took her bag out of the trunk.

She reached to take it from him but he stopped her saying, "I've got it so you can't run away."

She shook her head and promised, "I won't run now give me my suitcase."

"Not so fast," keeping it out of her reach Duncan led her up the walkway and held up his hand to get her attention. He told her honestly, "When you left and I thought I might not see you again I felt like my world was incomplete."

She gave him a puzzled look and said, "When I died the second time in two days I was beginning to think you were bad luck."

He said with triumph, "And yet you called." Seeing her moment of weakness, he bent down and kissed her capturing her lips until he felt her give in.

She felt her heart melt into the emotions that were long dormant. Beth looked up to him and with a twinkle in her eye, she kissed him again letting her passion show.

He felt his desire rising to the point of not caring who could be watching. However, he broke it off and looked in her eyes smiling.

With emotions surfacing he told her, "It wouldn't do to get carried away out here."

She gave a small laugh agreeing with him and picked up her bag. As Duncan held her arm, she made her way down the steps.

He opened the door and turned on the lights and the longings they both kept in check quickly emerged.

With their swords and coats in the way, they stopped briefly to help each other undress.

Duncan saw all the healed marks and dried blood left from her fight with Lora and real concern showed on his face.

Dropping the clothes onto the floor he asked her, "Do you want to take a shower together?"

As she reached to undress him, she smiled while asking, "How much can you do in a shower?"

His grin widened, "I don't know let's find out."

The barge's washroom was small but adequate. He turned on the water then adjusted the temperature for the shower and hoped the hot water would last.

He guided her into the small stall and they stood under the water together touching most of their bodies while trying to soap each other up.

The soap between them made the sensations of their flesh come alive with hunger. The warm water grew cooler so they had to rinse quickly just as it ended making them yell from the cold water that hit their warm skin.

He pulled her laughing back to the bed to towel her off and marvel at the perfect symmetry of her body. She began to kiss the drops of water off his chest hidden amongst the curly brown hair.

He let go of her long enough to light some candles and turn off the lamps to enjoy the soft glow.

Then kneeling in front of her, he kissed her from the navel up to her breast as she cradled his head moaning her pleasure.

Duncan became impatient now he caught her up and laid her on the bed to escalate the passion between them. He whispered to her as his hands roamed her body aching with desire as her hands touched him in return.

They kissed deeply to the point where his mind and body felt the delicious agony of what was to come.

Duncan pulled her on top of him to make himself apart of her and begin their journey to ecstasy. A small flame began deep inside as they joined their bodies and soul.

Beth gasped at the feelings that created for them alone she felt herself changing. This was something she had always waited for. To be made complete.

They collapsed together still kissing each other's bodies. He brushed back her hair to look into her face and kissed her eyes next, tasting her tears.

She smiled and whispered to him, "I feel like I love you so much. Maybe I always have."

"I love you too." He said quietly.

Duncan kissed her and pulled the covers up on top as she relaxed and soon she fell asleep. He lay next to her listening to her quiet breathing.

As much as he cared for Amanda, Duncan had not felt this kind of love since Tessa. His throat caught at the memory of the lovely mortal with whom he shared thirteen years.

They had just announced their engagement when a man kidnapped her. Duncan had managed to rescue her but a teenage mugger shot her and Richie that same night.

Richie had achieved immortality but Tessa had died in his arms.

"Richie, Tess, I love her so much. Am I doing the right thing?" Duncan's mouth moved but the words were silent.

He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he could see the images of Tessa and Richie.

"Take care of her Mac, she's a good person," said Richie.

Tessa added, "Mac, it's time for you to go on in your life. We will always be a part of each other. Please...for me...for us...be happy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," whispered Duncan.

Then they were gone and Beth was sleeping in his arms. He gently kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, then slept.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

When dawn was making the room look blue, they both woke up and lay there holding each other enjoying the warmth and softness that comes after lovemaking.

Duncan remembered everything from last night and his heart had never felt so sure of one thing. The pronouncement from the gypsy Carmen meant nothing to him at this moment. He knew he could marry Beth and not fear losing her to a mortal death.

"Beth I never want to be apart from you again. I want you to marry me." His voice was low with emotion.

She seemed in a reflective mood looking up into his face asking, "Why do we have to get married?"

He said evasively, "Let's just say I'm trying to break a curse that foretold that I would never marry and bury many women."

Beth took this news with a feeling of misgiving saying, "Mac you can't be serious. I couldn't marry you to just prove a curse was false."

Duncan turned towards her and touched her face, "I need you. With or without a curse this much I know." He revealed, "Several times I've been close to experiencing wedded bliss but it seems I am destined to never be that happy."

Beth could see his pain and loneliness. It matched hers after Richie left making her realize the depths of what it meant to be so alone.

She wanted to say yes but told him, "I can't marry you. Not right now so please understand?"

Duncan nodded and thought he could wait. Perhaps he rushed it too soon. The idea of marriage was a big step. He said, "I'll agree to wait but I'm not giving up. When we get to Scotland you might change your mind."

She asked, "What's happening in Scotland again?"

"Remember there's a gathering in six months," he explained.

"Oh yes I remember now." She recalled, "You wanted to take me."

She thought for a moment and then realized, "Was this your way to make sure I'd go without protest?"

He laughed and said, "It worked didn't it?"

She playfully hit him saying, "You are such a beast."

Duncan smiled at her catching her hands he said, "Let's see how long we can stay in bed before someone calls."

They both ignored their hunger to enjoy their new intimacy for as long as possible.

Shortly after 8am, the phone rang. Duncan and Beth groaned and parted. He picked up the receiver and said, "Whoever it is I'm not home."

Joe said, "Mac it's me I need to see you as soon as you can get here."

Sitting up Duncan asked, "Tell me what's up?"

"Amanda's gone," Joe replied. "The last thing she told me was about a trap she set for Egan."

He continued with more news, "Methos has been swallowed up inside the watchers compound. There is no way I can get a message to him and I am not sure what they have planned." He then asked "So are you coming by this morning?"

Duncan told him, "Yes I'll be there in one hour is that oaky?"

"Yeah sure and bring some breakfast I'm all out here." Said Joe and hung up the phone.

Duncan told her, "Duty calls," standing up to get ready for a shower then pulling Beth up to kiss her again.

They bumped a few times in the small stall while they showered quickly which was not easy and again the hot water disappeared making them get out.

Then she unpacked her overnight bag to get dressed. He watched her dress with desire still in his heart while he picked out his own clothes from long habit.

Duncan unlocked his little safe and took out some currency and a small box. Handing it to Beth, he told her, "Open it."

She peeked in the box and closed it again telling him, "I can't wear it. It's too beautiful and I'll lose it." She admitted, "I'm not used to rings."

He took the box from her and opened it. Despite all her objections, he put the ring on her finger.

"I want you to have it. It's only a promise ring with the promise that you will think about marrying me." His kisses firmly silenced her protesting.

Then she looked at the tiny stone that sparkled and felt suddenly shy. She nodded her head and said, "I promise."

Picking up her sword and tucking it inside her coat, she imitated Mac with her quick movement.

They both went out the door and when Duncan turned to lock up Beth said, "Race you!" and jumped off the side of the barge to beginning running.

He played along and jumped off the side to run after her but with the head start she reached the car first. Laughing her triumph and turning to Mac as he caught up said, "I win this time."

"Do you want to drive?" He asked her unlocking the door.

She shook her head saying, "I don't know how. I never learned."

Letting her in on the other side, he asked her, "Did you learn to ride the motorcycle with Richie?"

She got in and said, "He tried to teach me but I just wanted to ride on the back."

As he got in and started the car she remarked, "I like to walk. I do a lot of thinking and I have lots of time." Looking out the window as the streets went by she said sadly, "Mortals are always rushing around like they have no time. I try not to get in their way or even be noticed."

He nodded and felt he understood her a little more every day. Now if only getting to Scotland unnoticed that would be that easy.

Duncan stopped at a deli and bought pastries and coffee so he arrived at Joe's place a little late.

When they both walked in Joe took one look and said, "So when is the happy day going to be?"

Duncan hesitantly confessed, "It's not decided," grinning at him saying, "She's only promised to think about it."

Joe asked them, "Do you need my help?" going over to Beth he kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

Duncan commented, "No I don't need your help."

Rubbing his hands together, he asked, "I'm hungry what did you bring me?"

As they went to the table Beth said, "Pastries and coffee," sitting next to Joe she opened the bag.

Smacking his lips Joe's face lit up and he said, "As long as it's the cream filled ones."

They took out the food and started to eat. Duncan asked Joe, "So what is the reason we're here?"

Joe said, "Methos could become a tool for the watchers. I don't know why they want him but my informant just told me Egan's orders are to make him into some king of Adviser General."

"I don't like the idea of Egan using him like that." Duncan commented.

"Do you think I like the idea of my daughter turning to espionage? Not just an ordinary Watcher/ Historian like me?" asked Joe.

Duncan replied, "I'm sorry Joe you are right. Amy is in this too deep."

Joe continued with, "Notices flew over the Watchers web page about the Gathering. They seem to think they can control this big event."

"There's no way they can control it," said Duncan.

"Whatever their true purpose is you can't let your guard down," cautioned Joe.

Duncan stated, "Since this legendary Gathering is here. McFadden wants my assistance. We're going to Scotland and we have to be there early."

Beth spoke up, "Will we have to accept the challenges of other Immortals who show up early too?"

"No we don't have to accept but if Egan sends someone after us. We may have to fight," he reasoned.

"When did Egan send someone after you?" asked Joe not liking the idea of important things kept from him.

"It was at the park two nights ago. I fought two Immortals," admitted Duncan, "A Watcher said my name was on a list."

Beth spoke up, "Joe I already died twice from two attacks."

Joe swore, "That Egan has some nerve." Fighting back his anger he told them, "I'm trying my best to get the authorities involved. I've written up complaints but so far only one possible reply."

Duncan said, "I'm sorry for not telling you everything right away. I'm still in disbelief that this whole mess is even happening." He added, "I fight and win then that should be the end of it right?"

Joe admitted, "I know I feel that way too. This is terrible timing but I am having a small party tonight to celebrate the opening of the new wing of Blues Hall Of Fame in New York. We can't be there but there is no reason why I'm not going to celebrate. I have been planning this for two months. No one better mess with me tonight."

Duncan and Beth laughed at Joe's display of determination. She said, "I'm sure they wouldn't dare." Then she asked, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Joe smiled at them and nodded, "Now that you mention it. I have do have a list."

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

By morning the airplane landed in Kimberley, Australia. Autumn was almost over but the air was still and warm. This was a momentous occasion for Amanda as she disembarked. This could be her salvation or her downfall.

Amanda made her way to the luggage carrousel, all of her senses alert for immortals. Her brown eyes surveyed the airport looking for suspicious watchers. Her sword was packed in with the luggage and she waited patiently for it to come into view. The money exchange was her next line to stand in.

"By now, Egan should going through the portfolios and he will be smiling from ear to ear." She thought with satisfaction, "Everyone is buying the dotcom stocks."

Amanda caught a taxi and on the ride to the hotel, she anticipated a soak and change of clothes. Just then, her cell phone received messages; one was from her friend Constance telling her about a party that evening. Amanda lay back and closed her eyes to focus her mind on the day ahead.

**Le Blues Bar**

Duncan and Beth stayed around long enough to help Joe fix up and decorate the Blues Bar for that night. It was going to be some party! Joe wanted everything perfect.

The caterer had already called twice and made some changes to the menu.

Joe started to growl every time the telephone rang. He started expecting something else to alter his carefully laid plans that were two months in the making.

By the afternoon both immortals realized how quickly time slipped by and it was getting late for them to think about changing clothes.

Duncan suggested, "Let me take you to buy something to wear. I need some new clothes too."

Beth made a face at him, "Do you expect me to wear something fancy?"

"No nothing like that," he assured her, "Only a dress."

"I'm not ever wearing a dress." She protested, "You wear one!"

He looked at her and smiled. "I have," he told her and watched her smile back. He took her hand and pulled her towards the door promising, "Come on honestly it's not that bad."

Beth looked doubtful wondering when he had to wear a dress.

Mac announced out loud, "Joe we'll be back in a couple of hours."

Beth waved good-bye to Joe and left without any more complaining.

Joe chuckled after them as the door shut.

While finishing the tasks for that night, Joe made a small sign to post on the door so customers would know to expect a Blues/Jazz party to take place around 6pm that evening.

An hour later, Beth was twirling around in her new dress of pale peach lace with a curved neck and mid calf cut. Duncan looked on and smiled in the mirror.

"I never thought a dress like this could be fun to wear." She bubbled excitedly looking at the sales person.

He laughed at her change in attitude telling her, "We still have to get my clothes. Why don't you change then we'll go do that."

"Yes right away," said Beth happily. She kissed Duncan and ran off to the dressing room.

The sales woman asked, "She looks so elegant and she's never worn a dress before?"

Duncan replied, "How could you tell?"

When she emerged a minute later Beth said, "I'm hungry let's get lunch first." She handed the dress to the sales person asking, "Can you wrap it up please?"

"Of course," She answered, going over to the register to ring up the sale.

Duncan paid for the purchase and Beth wanted to carry the bag. Skipping out the door, she looked as if she had not a care in the world.

He followed her saying, "If we stop at this outdoor café," pointing across the street, "The men's store is two blocks away."

They waited for the traffic to clear and made their way across. Beth sat at an empty table and put the bag at her feet. Even though the sun shone brightly, they both kept their coats on to hide the swords they always carried.

Looking at a menu they both discussed what to order then finally agreeing on the fish in season with a salad.

She was beginning to get used to the idea of traveling with Duncan to Scotland. She asked him, "Can we go through London too?"

"Sure I know a few sites we could visit." He replied.

"I'm not a tourist," she said, "I'm a native."

Laughing at her comment Duncan could not remember when he had smiled so much. It had been too long.

Because they were running out of time after the quick lunch, they walked the two blocks to get Duncan's new clothes.

At the men's store, he found the suite he wanted and tried it on for fit. He showed her, "The light gray off sets your dress perfectly and matches your eyes."

With complete approval she said, "Change back and I'll pay for it."

Duncan changed into his jeans and pullover shirt and belted his coat over the sword. When he came out of the dressing room, she quickly paid for the casual suite.

Beth handed it to him covered with plastic. "Come on we still have more things to buy."

They carried their bundles to the car and drove to the next stop.

She stopped to pick out some flowers to finish the decorations. Beth wanted blue ones.

Arriving at Le Blues Bar around 4:00pm, Duncan took Joe aside and quietly told him what Frank McFadden revealed about the true purpose of the Gathering.

Joe took notes agreeing with MacLeod saying, "It makes better sense then killing off all Immortals for one to rule the earth with or without peace." He commented, "But you could still lose at the Gathering."

Duncan nodded his head aware of that fact. "I know and I wish I could have told Methos about it."

Joe was finally ready to reveal his mole's secret name. "In case anything should happen to me I want you to go to the Watchers web page, access the chat room #1104 and ask for Marcello."

"Joe if anything happens to you I'll tear that compound down on their heads and end this thing for good!" Shouted Duncan upset by what Joe insinuated.

Upon hearing the loud commotion, Beth came into the room.

Joe responded with, "Don't you think you're over-reacting a little?"

Watcher and Immortal both looked at each other remembering all the past indiscretions' that tested their friendship. Again, it was starting to appear that lives were threatened because of a broken Watcher oath.

Duncan angrily replied, "From what I've been through this past week I don't think I'm over reacting and maybe immortals won't need watchers anymore."

Dawson bit his lip remembering the betrayal and death of Andrew Cord. MacLeod had shattered his faith in him telling him they had to part ways because both had crossed the line.

Those words now echoed in his head, _"I...am...Immortal."_

Finally, Joe relented, "You're right. Maybe the Immortals have outgrown the need for the Watchers. If that comes to pass I'll understand you did everything you could." As he got up slowly, he left the room with his faith shaken once again.

Amanda was not there this time to help patch things up again and Joe missed her company. She could always change Mac's mind even when it was set.

Duncan was still reflecting on friends that he had risked loving only to lose them to death. He felt tormented by everything Ahriman revealed thinking, "I would kill another friend. Beth might still die because of me."

Going over to Beth, he told her, "Don't worry. It is going to be all right. I won't let anything happen to you or Joe." His arms held her tightly needing reassurance.

Beth looked at him with worry at seeing him so upset. Quietly she spoke, "I'm not afraid for myself but for all the Watchers and Immortals caught up in this conspiracy. Some of them are innocent."

She looked deep into Duncan's brown eyes, "Promise me you will still protect them?"

He looked at her and a realization came to him. She has never killed a mortal or immortal. Right now, she was still thinking of others.

Duncan's face mirrored his thoughts at the wonder of her integrity. He gently kissed both her cheeks then her lips. Feeling that without her, he would be so alone for she matched his heart perfectly.

He told her, "I am Duncan MacLeod from the noblest clan in Scotland."

**Kimberley,**** Australia**

Taking a taxi to an expensive nightclub Amanda pulled a few strings to get in. Her friend Constance was already there and eager to see her. They both sat at a table near the polo lounge.

"Amanda you're back in town how lovely." She planted a kiss near her cheek.

Constance was a partner in crime. They both would make rich friends then liberate a few belongings.

Amanda inquired, "How good are the choices?"

"Very good," Constance whispered, "That man over there just inherited millions. And over there, "She pointed discreetly, "He made a very rich killing on the stock market and he's just eager to spread it around."

Amanda purred thinking of ways to make his acquaintance. Spilling a drink on him would be one way. Amanda found that the more aggressive the introduction the more memorable it became and the more likely they would get together.

Walking over to the man she had her eye on for the past hour Amanda stood near-by staring until the man became uncomfortable. She began with, "You don't remember me. Do you?" It was a statement and the man said no. She informed him, "It was 1975 and you stood me up for a date."

The man looked flustered and stammered, "I'm sorry if you've mistaken me for somebody else."

Amanda continued, "No, I'm sure it was you but I'm not angry. It happens to everyone."

She started to walk away but he stopped her by asking, "If you care to join me I think I can make up for the incident." He smiled as he said this leading her to a table for two. "Your name?" he asked her.

She smiled back saying, "I am Amanda and of course I can sit with you." She sat with the grace of a thousand years of maturity.

Bait, hook, and reel them in. It was so easy for her Amanda thought she should write a book. She glanced at Constance who gave her the wink.

Then Constance laughed to herself while she continued to scope her "Catch". She learned the best tactics from Amanda but she knew it was only a matter of time before Egan called to ask her for an accounting of tonight.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty one**

Le Blues Bar was beginning to transform into a picturesque setting to bring on the night of promise and deception.

The preparations for the small party were finally complete with all the dusting and decorating until the bar shined.

Joe was so proud talking about the guests that were expected. A few special artists agreed to play tonight with the band and Dawson could hardly contain his excitement.

Beth went to change into her dress early. Duncan had to smile when she asked if she could keep her sword.

He asked her, "Where would you put it?"

She insisted, "Strapped to my back, I'll feel naked without it."

Putting his sword away first, Duncan assured her, "I think we should keep both our swords behind the bar. The bartender won't let anyone else touch them."

Beth finally relented but only after she met Rick and saw for herself that he could be trusted.

The band was already set up and softly playing a few tunes to work into the selections for tonight.

There was a long table set out with dishes filled with food of all kinds. Beth was walking around the table taking tiny samples.

He went over to her and said, "Beth you had a big lunch you should wait until later."

"Here try this," she urged him holding up a small shrimp ball for him to taste.

Duncan relented and ate it. "Umm, it's good," he said, "Now that's all." He commanded pulling her away from the table.

She laughed at him and grabbed a crab cake stuffing it quickly in her mouth appearing very unladylike.

Wiping crumbs from her face, he held her gently leading into a slow dance.

He told her, "Now you behave tonight no challenging anyone."

She gave him a mock look of surprise and put her arms up around his neck following the rhythms of his movements. Then drawing herself up taller she kissed him to let her actions speak for her.

As the evening passed peacefully enough the highlander saw a wave from across the room. "Joe," Duncan called out, "What did you want to tell me?"

Joe turned and waved Mac to follow while he moved through the crowed towards them. When they had met halfway and he leaned closer to whisper, "I count four Watchers here."

Duncan said, "Too many for a private party." He then leaned over to whisper to Beth, "Follow my lead no matter what." She nodded her understanding that something was amiss.

They stayed little longer to enjoy the music and dancing with all the guests. Duncan tried to teach her some new moves.

The music picked up in tempo and shook the windows and anyone standing near the large speakers. Everyone took a chance when it came to dancing with the band that played like there was no tomorrow.

Duncan's thoughts wandered as he danced, "What were the Watchers planning by showing up in number?" He didn't think it was a social call. Squeezing Beth's hand, he felt her return squeeze.

He wished he felt more prepared to anticipate what the watchers next move would be. He was not ready for them again so soon. He tried to give the appearance of having a good time and not caring who was there.

When the music stopped for the band members to have a break the applause went on for minutes while Duncan led Beth to the back of the room.

He took her face with his hands to gaze intently into her eyes. Those eyes let him dream of possibilities. Then he kissed her.

For a long moment, nothing happened but then Mac looked up in time to see three watchers coming through the crowd with their hands in their pockets.

Joe was on the alert and suspected fowl play was about to happen. He shouted, "Mac get out of here!"

Duncan grabbed Beth's hand tightly and pulled her toward the back door. Their swords were out of reach and they would have to retrieve them later.

At the back door, Duncan kicked it open and they ran for his car parked a short distance away. Behind them, they heard running footsteps. Not turning to see who pursued them, the race ensued.

Beth was trying to stay ahead and get to the car first followed by Duncan with his keys ready. Unlocking the door he shoved Beth inside and shut the door in time as the three Watchers caught up with them.

Keeping himself between the car and the Watchers, Duncan asked, "What do you want?"

The menacing figure answered, "You should know the answer MacLeod. Egan wants you to join us or die and anyone else with you." He held up a gun and a short sword.

Duncan answered, "I'm not joining him."

The other watcher held an assault rifle pointed at him saying, "Then it's time you were taken out of the game."

He warned them, "This is a mistake you can't interfere or there will be nothing but slaughter as a result." He signaled to Beth behind his back to move over.

While the watchers laughed at him, they raised their guns higher preparing to fire. Beth climbed into the driver seat and started the car. He quickly opened the door and jumped in instructing her, "Put it in gear and give it the gas!"

The killers rained bullets on them shattering the windows as she tried to make the car go forward. Duncan was taking too many hits while shielding her.

The car lurched into motion with Beth now steering erratically. Hitting a few cars on her way down the street MacLeod told her not to stop.

The gunman ran to their car and decided to keep pursuing. They started the engine and raced after with two men leaning out of the window still firing.

Beth drove randomly down any street and screamed as more windows shattered and glass pelted them.

Duncan leaned over to help her steer, "Keep your foot on the gas pedal." He told her.

They heard sirens in the distance and getting louder. The black car chasing them gave up and turned down a street to get away from the scene.

Maneuvering to a small alley a few miles away, Mac told her to stop now. Taking out his cell phone, he saw it was undamaged. He was in a lot of pain as he hit the memory button for Joe's bar.

Hearing the ringing it was finally answered by Rick. Mac could hear the commotions in the background when he asked for Joe Dawson.

"Joe, what happened?" He demanded as soon as he heard Joe speak. "There were three killers posing as Watchers shooting at us. They said I had to join them or die," said Duncan with his voice sounding weaker.

Joe could not answer at first when he did his voice was equally in pain, "Mac, I'm sorry. I don't know why they would want to interfere by killing you and Beth."

Duncan told him, "It's not for money but for the Game. That's our war!"

Feeling helpless, Joe said, "I'll find out why Mac, I promise. It's becoming more ominous all the time." Then he asked, "When do you want to get your swords?"

"Right now come out front in a few minutes and throw them to me when we pass by," he instructed then he coughed up some blood.

Joe told him, "The local police were already here so I sent them in the direction of the Watcher's compound. You should be in the clear."

He hung up the phone receiver and thought of all the curses he could send Egan's way. Duncan lay back in the seat breathing with difficulty. He then asked her, "Beth, do you think you can drive back to Joe's place?"

She told him, "If no one is shooting at us I think I can." Her hands shook as she wiped his face with a cloth.

Duncan gave her a little smile and said, "That's my girl I know you can do it. After we get our swords back I think we should go on our trip." His eyes then closed.

She cried out, "Duncan! Wake up. Don't pass out now!" Shaking him, she realized he had died from the wounds and might not be coming around for a while.

She started the car and drove slowly while looking out for Watchers and police cars. Pulling up in front of Joe's place, she could not see him yet. "Duncan, wake up." She said in vain.

The door of the bar opened and Joe came out with the swords. The window was shattered so Joe leaned over to put the swords in. Seeing the condition Duncan was in, he swore. "Damn it!" Joe cried out in anger, "Why is this happening right now!"

Beth asked him, "Joe help me please?" In spite of the circumstances, she wanted to be brave.

Joe made a decision to get in the car. He told her, "I'll drive you to the barge and when Duncan wakes up you should be packed and ready to leave."

Beth asked him, "What about you?"

"I'm afraid my time is still in limbo." He replied but hoping he was wrong.

Right now, he was too mad to concern himself with retributions. If Methos could sacrifice himself so could he. Amy would just have to understand.

She slid over to hold Duncan as Joe carefully got in to drive the car to the barge with questions and confusion the whole way.

Joe remained silent thinking of how he could turn this incident into a scandal. He could report the watchers for breaking up a private party killing MacLeod and threatening Beth as well.

He kept saying, "This is way too personal." His anger needed a way to vent. "I'm going to fry Egan for this it's bad enough what he's telling Methos but that was his own free will to go back into the Watchers. He did not have to answer that summons." Joe could do nothing about that but this...yes this was different.

With so much damage between watchers and immortals, more than one night could absorb. Joe placed all his trust in what Duncan told him about the Gathering and the Grand Immortal's words. There must be a way to make peace without total bloodshed.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty two**

As the barge came into sight, Joe told Beth to get ready as he parked in front as close as possible. She climbed over Mac to get out. Joe waited in the car while she went into the barge to pack.

Unlocking the door with Duncan's keys and turning on lights, she opened the closet and pulled out suitcases, bags, and anything to carry their belongings.

She then started packing clothes first then putting mixed items, making several trips to the car and packing the trunk.

She was so anxious to leave that she did not even take time to change her party clothes. Duncan finally came awake struggling to breath in air. Beth came running to the car.

She said quickly, "Duncan I'm almost done packing but we have to leave here."

He sat up looking at her and saw the shattered windows. He told her, "Beth we need to get the money."

She answered, "I don't know the combination."

Feeling strong enough, he climbed out of the car to go into the barge and helped get the rest of the things they would need.

Opening the cover of the hidden safe he took out money of all different currencies from different countries. Emptying out the safe, he put it all in a black bag along with several passports.

Noticing he was a little short he knew, "It was probably Amanda."

Beth continued to pack his clothes and some personal belongings. Duncan looked around to see if anything was valuable enough to take. Sadly, he turned to the door telling her, "Leave the rest Beth and let's go now."

She closed the suitcase she had filled and looked at him not moving. He came over to her asking, "What's wrong? Can you carry it?"

"It's not that Duncan I'm just upset about how we're being hunted like animals." She replied putting her head on his shoulder.

The car horn honked and Joe was telling them to hurry.

Giving a pledge Duncan said, "So am I, but I'll have my revenge another time."

He picked up the suitcase and handed her the black bag. They went outside and Duncan stopped to lock up. His feeling of loss passed quickly and he went down the small steps for all he knew the last time.

He put the last suitcase in the trunk and shutting it hard he came around to the driver's side and asked Joe, "Where are you going?"

Joe replied, "I'm driving you to the train. You can't keep a car full of bullet holes."

Afraid of retribution against his friend Duncan said, "I can drive myself to the train you shouldn't even be with us."

"I'm already in trouble and I plan on pushing this incident as far as I can." Smiling with a look of smugness he said, "I'm going to do my best to give Egan a lot of embarrassment."

Beth climbed in the back seat first waiting for Duncan. Giving in to Joe's decision, he followed her into the back of the car. He leaned back and said, "Okay then drive."

**Watcher Compound**

Late into the night Methos went to bed for a few more hours sleep. Worn down by fatigue he turned over in his sleep if he felt an Immortal pass by.

_The afternoon was scorching hot as the horsemen came into view. Kronos pulled up his horse first and raised his hand to halt the others._

_Methos asked, "Why are we stopping?"_

_Kronos answered, "Because I have a test for you, brother."_

_He jumped off his horse and signaled Silas to do the same. He took his sword and handed it to Methos commanding him, "Strike me down."_

_Methos laughed and threw it back to him. He said, "No, I won't do it."_

_Kronos grabbed Methos by the leg and pulled him from the horse. Silas came over to help hold him down. Kronos chocked him saying, "You will fight who I tell you to fight and kill who I tell you to kill."_

_Methos gave up struggling and both men let him go. Silas picked up Kronos sword and handed it to him._

_Again, Kronos said, "Strike me down."_

_Methos got up slowly and said, "Why should I?"_

_Kronos said, "Because I command you."_

_With that, he struck Methos in the chest until his fist sunk in and he grabbed his heart._

_Methos gasped and said, "Let it go, I'll do whatever you want."_

Screaming as he sat up Methos held his head from the pain of a throbbing headache. "I wish I could stop having those dreams!" He said, "Every other night it's like I'm someone else."

He stood up as the dizziness passed and decided have an early start with breakfast and work on his papers for his role as general.

Although Methos went about eating his meal, he heard more gossip about the Gathering and MacLeod.  
The last failed attempt on their lives concerned Methos, "I'll bet MacLeod is angry enough to personally take revenge and I don't want to be around when he does."

At a midnight meeting led by Egan Lasco it was announced, "I need someone who will follow orders and not question me. Joshua Gibbons will now stand as my Vice President."

Joshua smiled as he stood up to make his acceptance speech. Steven got up to leave.

Egan signaled to let him go but he whispered to his personal aide, "Watch him at all times."

Joshua spoke up, "I accept this honor and I will do the Watchers service to the best of my ability." He next turned to this discussion.

"The corporate takeover for Darken Enterprises is at this moment no longer a possibility but a reality. It will be renamed Watcher Enterprises." Joshua paused while there were cheers and congratulations given.

Egan was secretly glowing over this one. The Immortal owner of this company had been a thorn in Egan's side and the wealth he secretly coveted for the past year.

"The following Watchers are to be commended; Eddie Cortez for infiltrating, Amy Brennan for the entire computer works and last to Joseph Armando for the smear campaign against Bradford Darken."

He finished and sat down again. Only the inner core of the Watchers was at this meeting. No one would tell the sensitive information now revealed.

Egan stood up and looked gravely to those gathered there. He felt such power that it made his head swim. "We have a traitor that must be dealt with. I need a vote on punishment for Joe Dawson." He intoned to the members present.

All but one member raised their hand to show support. "Then it will be carried out." Egan said dismissing the meeting with a silent gesture of the hand drawn across the throat to show the price of talking.

Amy sat there in shock with a silent question, "How can I tell Egan what Joe means to me?" She felt her lip quiver as Egan glanced over to her and saw her expression, "I don't want to lose another father." She contemplated when she would tell him.

Steven decided to take all the files on Egan's assets and go out the secret tunnel. The files were on a disc hidden in his coat lining. He quickly made his way down the halls in the dark. Behind him out of sight, a pair of eyes watched him.

Before the corruption and revenge started Egan Lasco ran the most promising and organized corporation. Now it was out of control. He asked himself, "Will Immortals and Watchers have to die to satisfy one man's vengeance?"

Joe drove to the St-Lazare train station with a heavy heart. This was supposed to be a celebration. Instead it was a race for life. Duncan and Beth held each other in the back seat not talking.

She was more afraid for him then for herself. Duncan was silently cursing a demon's predictions.

The train station was coming into view so Joe asked Duncan where he wanted to park the car. Duncan told him, "Go to the back parking lot first I have to change my coat."

Beth spoke up, "I should change too."

Joe found a place away from too many lights and other cars. Stopping in a remote area, he pushed the button that popped the trunk open.

Duncan and Beth got out and looked through the clothes she packed to find something to wear. Duncan had to laugh a little at the odd assortment she brought.

He commented, "It's apparent you don't pack often."

She replied, "No I usually don't have much to pack." Finding a shirt she stripped off her dress right there in the dark parking lot with just a faint light to see by. Beth put on her shirt and a pair of pants and announced, "There I'm ready."

Duncan asked her, "What about your shoes?" as he changed his shirt and put on a coat. Beth found her boots under some canned food she had packed as well and put them on. Duncan found her a long coat. He asked. "Why did you bring so much?"

She said, "I always think ahead about survival." They both closed up the suitcases and shut the trunk. Getting back in the car Beth was glad to put her sword away next to her side. It was comforting after what they had experienced. Duncan felt the same way.

He said, "Thank you Joe. If you can take us to the front terminal and we'll get out there."

Joe did as instructed and finding an open spot near the entrance where they got out. Duncan unloaded everything onto the cart Beth had fetched.

They both had to say good-bye to Joe so he got out of the car long enough for Beth to kiss both his cheeks and hug him.

Duncan could not think of what to say to someone that he owed so much.

"I'm not saying good bye." He told Joe as he hugged him. "When we see each other again maybe we'll have something else to celebrate."

Joe nodded but he felt chocked up with emotion. Duncan nodded back and turned away. He looked at Beth and walked beside her as they went to buy their tickets.

Joe got back in the car to drive away. He decided, "Tonight I'm getting drunk."

The drive back was long and miserable. He wanted to get in contact with his mole and ask why the attack on Duncan at Le Blues. Joe's thoughts were racing by the time he got to a deserted road near the bar to ditch the car.

Duncan would not care what happened to it. When Joe was ready, he carefully rigged the car so it would burn. As Joe walked away, his belief in the Watches ended. Now he felt so bitter he could taste it.

The bar was now two blocks away and it would probably be empty. He had told Rick to close up by two AM and it was past that so Joe took out some keys to let himself inside.

Going to get a bottle from behind the bar, everything was dark as Joe made his way to the back rooms. He sat in the shadows filling his glass until he felt nothing.

Then Joe covered his face to cry. The quiet dark only served to make him feel worse but he couldn't stop the downward spiral that was now before him "To stop Egan or give up" He was leaning towards giving up as he sat there drinking.

Finally dragging himself up to his unsteady feet, Joe worked his way to the bedroom. Tearing off the first layer of clothes, he fell onto the bed. Un-strapping the legs, he rolled into his covers as the chill he felt went deeper than his skin.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_The swordplay is my Sword dance. I am bare but for my sword as my skin glistens, I go through my paces and feel the rotation of earth 'round Sun! My opponent is there though I sense only his presence. I close my eyes hold up my sword for the dance is all there is._

Amanda fought her opponent in a battle to the death. She knew she was winning and felt poetic movement in everything she did. Her sword continued to slash the air in front of her driving the opponent back.

She chased him over a bridge and down an empty street until he could go no farther. He held his sword up but Amanda knocked it from his hand. He knelt down asking her to spare his life. Amanda said, "No you have betrayed me for the last time." She brought her sword slashing across his neck separating the man's head from his shoulders. Amanda felt satisfied and waited for the quickening.

At that moment, she woke up to the phone ringing. "Shit!" She exclaimed, "Just at the best part. I told them not to let any calls through." Amanda reached over to answer it.

"Who is it?" She demanded.

Vumali answered, "Amanda this is your friend why are you so rude?"

"I'm sorry Vumali I was asleep." Amanda recovered her composure to turn on the charm.

He told her, "I wanted you to come with me today to see the sights."

She answered, "I would love to go. Can you give me a couple of hours to get ready?"

He said, "For you anything. Kiss, kiss until then."

"Kiss, kiss dear," said Amanda as she hung up the phone. "The things I do to have a good time." She complained getting out of bed.

Going into the impressive bathroom, she started the water in the spacious tub. Pouring in the scented bath salts Amanda contemplated what she could accomplish today.

With the tub full, she slid into the water and sighed. She lay there for an hour thinking of all the money she could get from Vumali.

She did not want to give it to Egan. She planned on going as far away from here as possible. Until it was time for the gathering, she would lay low.

Amanda knew how ruthless men could be so women have to be twice as ruthless back. "I've become too soft hanging around Duncan MacLeod."

Tiring of the bath Amanda got up and dried off. She took her time finding an outfit to wear something daring and elegant. She had cut her hair short and had it lightened again.

What sights were they going to see anyway? She applied her make-up with great care.

"There, all ready." She looked at her watch it read 10am. Vumali was probably waiting but Amanda knew he would not question her when he saw how good she looked. Glancing into the mirror one last time she went out her door and locked it.

In the front lobby of the hotel Amanda spied Vumali and waved. He came over to look at her. This dark hair Grecian man was handsome and rich enough for her.

His eyes showed his pleasure as he told her, "You look lovely it's like we're going to an opera not on safari."

Amanda wrinkled her nose and said, "I'm not going on any safari there's nothing there but dirt," emphasizing the last word.

Vumali insisted, "Yes we are. So I'm going to take you to get proper clothes and then we're going."

Taking her arm, he guided Amanda to the waiting car. She let him take her to a clothing store for a safari outfit.

She complained to herself, "This guy is pushy and I'm going to have to dump him as soon as I get something." Changing her clothes, she came out to get his approval.

He said, "You look better. Now we can go."

The drive into the outback of Australia did not take very long and Vumali chatted the whole time about the wild animals they would see. Amanda pretended interest but she was so bored. When they reached a desolate area, the driver stopped the jeep and they looked around.

It was so quiet. Except for dry vegetation and a few animals, there was nothing around. They climbed out of the jeep.

"Amanda what do you think?" Asked Vumali breathing in the fresh air, "Wild beauty there is nothing like it."

She replied, "I'm not impressed."

He told her, "Too bad because this will be your resting place."

Amanda looked sharply at him. The driver was in on it because he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

She questioned him calmly, "What are you doing?"

"My dear you have become a problem for some of my friends. And Egan is an important friend so I've decided to do him a favor." He walked over to stand by her.

"I know who and what you are." He whispered in her ear then seeing the look on Amanda's face he continued, "I know that bullets cannot kill you so a friend of mine is going to be coming along to take care of you shortly."

Vumali stood back took a sword out of the jeep and tossed it at Amanda's feet. Signaling the driver, he got into the jeep. The driver fired several shots into Amanda when she tried to run. She went down and did not move. The driver got in and they drove off as Vumali lit up a cigar commenting, "So much for that one."

Amanda came awake after only 10 minutes. The injuries were not bad. She got to her feet and brushed off the dust. She hated being dirty. Remembering the threat, she went and picked up the sword. Inspecting it, she saw that it was not an excellent sword but it would have to do. Amanda started walking in the direction the jeep went.

"I'm going to kill Vumali when I see him." She promised with vengeance.

The strange feeling of another Immortal put Amanda on alert. Ducking behind bushes, she looked out ready to pounce. Hearing some whistling as he approached Amanda decided this must be a joke.

The man that came into view was wearing leather pants and a vest. His hat was cowboy style. She could see his blue eyes from where she hid.

He called out, "Come out now and I'll make it quick." He then looked right at her.

Amanda felt afraid but she hid her fear as she stepped away from the bush. Deciding to stall she called out, "Can I ask you a question?"

He told her, "Ask away." Standing there watching her.

She inquired, "I saw no tattoo on Vumali he isn't a Watcher and why should you an Immortal want to work for him?"

Royce tilted his head up as he laughed and then looked at her to answer. "I work for the highest price and Egan pays very well. You had your chance but passed it up so now you'll die." He said now advancing on her.

Holding up her sword to show she was ready Amanda closed her eyes. "Remember the dance." She told herself.

Drawing on all the training she had undergone when she was with Duncan MacLeod, Amanda focused all her energy on this opponent and opened her eyes.

Taking the offensive she said, "I am Amanda and I challenge you."

Making his sword ready he answered, "My name is Royce and I accept your challenge."

Amanda brought her sword around herself and spun a few times to test her balance.

Royce thought, "I can take this girl without much effort." His sword pointed at Amanda like a divining rod, he advanced closer and then attacked.

Knocking his sword aside Amanda drove under his defense and nicked him as she stood back. He looked down then laughed.

Royce said, "Now it's my turn to nick you." He smiled wickedly. Swinging his sword, he continued to press forward.

Amanda was ready by crouching lower she faked moving right then cut back. Royce was right with her jabbing where she was then he quickly countered and cut Amanda's arm. She jumped back and circled around a small tree glancing at the wound, she then ignored it.

"Focus on your opponent's weakness." She heard Duncan's voice say, "Don't let him see yours." Amanda held herself straight and looked Royce in the eye.

She saw his weakness and she took a gamble. Turning around she started running away from him. She dodged large bushes and trees as she went for better ground.

Royce only saw his prey getting away. He had gone without a quickening for two years and wanted this one badly. He followed her tracks and guessed where to go and head her off.

Jumping a small stream Amanda saw her opportunity. Staying along the edge of the water, she made obvious marks in the mud for a quarter mile stopping at a large boulder.

Smiling to herself, she hid behind it making her body small against the massive rock. Closing her eyes, she concentrated to feel when Royce was near.

Royce had to doubled back and pick up her trail again after losing it. Seeing the stream, he followed it looking at her footprints.

"Ah there she is behind the stone." He guessed. Inching around it Royce kept his sword up and ready to strike neck high. He did not need to see her to behead her.

Amanda came from behind and coughed right as Royce turned. She chopped with the sword quickly completing her objective. Royce's head fell in slow motion as his blood sprayed the rock in a brilliant pattern. Amanda stepped back to receive the Quickening.

No clouds were in the sky but the thunder echoed for miles. Amanda felt the first strike hit her hard and knocked her off her feet.

She landed in the water and could not get up as the second bolt snaked along the stream and hit her again. The Quickening intensified the call she clearly heard it now. She cried out in pain trying to get up again.

Instead, she had to crawl away from the body as bolts flew out and followed her. Amanda began sobbing. A small bush caught fire and several more bolts spun Amanda around as she struggled to stand. The fire started to spread as the sound faded.

The essence of the call lingered as a ringing in her ears.

Amanda stood up breathing in painful gasps until she was in control again. She whispered, _"The Gathering."_

Looking down at the ground, she searched out, picked up both swords examining them, and decided to keep only the good one so she threw the other one into the bush.

Walking along the small stream Amanda did not look back as the fire consumed the battleground.

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Steven made his way quickly to the flight of steps that led down from the upper stories. He located a wood panel off to the right of a bookcase. Pushing a piece of decorative molding Steven slipped through the small opening and pushed it shut behind him.

Walking carefully by feel, he repeated the directions in his mind. "One step left then twenty steps straight turn left again go six steps then go right until the crack appears."

Steven was feeling along the wall as he repeated the way in his head. "Ten more steps and I should be there." But he was lost.

He must have made a wrong turn because he came upon a wall and had to turn back. This time he risked using his lighter. Looking at the floor, he saw many different footprints in the dust.

Feeling dread, he did not want to wait for them to come after him. He started running along the passages but he could not remember the way. In a panic, Steven kept going in circles until streaks of dust and tears marked his face.

The Guard Elite took their time knowing where the tunnel ended. Egan's orders were to lock him up and make him an example to the other Watchers who might think of turning traitor.

Unaware of the plight of Steven, Joshua turned to an Immortal and said. "Your orders have changed. Joe Dawson is off the list. We need him in place a little longer."

Brock insisted, "He is a threat and he must be silenced."

Joshua told him, "No! You will take Lora Govern and both of you will go after Duncan MacLeod and Elizabeth Windsor. Don't let them leave London or face retribution."

Staring Brock down until he nodded, Joshua left the room. Brock picked up the phone and punched in a number. He said, "Lora get the car we have an assignment."

Lora answered, "I've been waiting for you to call."

Hanging up the phone she smiled, "Another chance to kill that sorry excuse for an Immortal." Looking at her sword, she spoke to it like a pet, "Soon my beauty you will taste her blood."

Lora was waiting at the car when Brock appeared with the latest information of where to catch up with MacLeod. He announced, "They went to the train."

Lora demanded, "Then you better drive fast."

Tossing her the keys Brock told her, "You're driving my dear."

She scowled at him, "Is this your way to blame me if we fail?"

Brock just shrugged and said, "Think whatever you like Lora. But you better hurry if you want her quickening."

She laughed at him saying, "It probably wouldn't be much of one."

Not wanting to waste time by arguing she got behind the wheel and started the car. Brock was still getting in as she put it in gear and sped off. When they arrived at the train station, they missed the couple by ten minutes. They had already boarded the Eurostar.

Brock and Lora had to wait for the next train and they paid a lot for those tickets. Brock made some phone calls to a few watcher double agents in London to alert them that Duncan MacLeod was on his way there.

In their private compartment, Duncan and Beth were grateful for the tranquil rest. The train ride was thankfully uneventful.

They had missed the celebration dinner that was at Le Blues bar so Duncan found the refreshment area and brought them back a sandwich and drink. Beth tried not to eat so fast but she could not help it. Duncan laughed at her voraciousness.

Wiping her face with a tissue, he told her, "In a few hours we'll be in London and then the next stop Scotland."

She confided, "Duncan I know I have to go to this Gathering but..."

He stopped her with his hand, "The only ones who have to fear the Gathering are those who aren't prepared."

"I know that," she started to say but he continued.

"I was told that you were not to accept challenges at the Gathering. I was not told why but the Grand Immortal seemed very certain of this."

She remained quiet as she pondered his words. For the next three hours, they rested next to each other while talking quietly about their dreams for the future.

Duncan was looking forward to traveling around Scotland telling her, "I want to show you where I grew up."

Beth agreed saying, "My wish is to explore the deepest part of Scotland. An area that is very special to me. It was a place of visions."

He asked her, "Tell me your visions?"

She closed her eyes and took herself back to the late 1800's when she was hiding in the wilds of the Scottish Highlands.

"One night as I slept a vision came to me. I saw the wars and the massacres the great things that would eventually come about. I lay there in fear caught up in the vision until an Immortal being approached and told me, "Do not fear what you see. Others will fight these wars. You have another path ahead. In one hundred and fifty years when you return here you will know."

Duncan asked her, "Who was the Immortal who told you this?"

Beth shook her head, "I never saw him again. I still don't know if I was asleep or awake when he talked to me."

He asked her, "Do you remember this place of visions?"

She answered, "I remember the general area but the exact spot I'm sure must have changed with time."

She leaned against him saying, "I feel so tired Duncan."

"I know we haven't slept much these past two days but I'm going to make sure you get rest in London." He assured her. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes again.

The train was slowing down as they neared their destination. Preparing to disembark Duncan made sure the swords stayed hidden. After the train stopped, they stood up and made their way to the exit. Locating their luggage, they went up the escalator.

He stood with her on the sidewalk to admire the changes sunrise brings with the delicate shades of pink and then deep red. Between the tall buildings, they could see the sun.

The City of London stirred to life long before they arrived. Duncan found a taxi and put their suitcases in the trunk. Telling the driver where to go he sat back to think.

Beth was sitting with her eyes closed and soon fell into a sleep trance. In her dream state, she saw fire and Joe was in trouble.

She sat up and opened her eyes wide with fear. She said, "Joe is in danger! Mac, you must call him!"

He assured her, "I'm sure Joe knows when there is danger."

She insisted, "He's in danger now I saw a fire at the bar. Promise me you will call him!"

She was so distraught that Duncan promised to call when they checked in. Beth accepted this but stayed agitated.

Arriving at the hotel, he checked them in as soon as possible while she paced the floor. Next, he went to the telephones and placed a call to Le Blues Bar.

After five rings Joe answered it, "Hello who is this?" He sounded like he had been asleep.

"It's me, Mac. I just wanted to let you know that we made it to London."

Beth took the phone next and she implored, "Joe I know that you are in great danger and I want you to leave. Go into hiding please do it now."

He assured her, "Beth I understand your concern and I do have plans to leave. I can't discuss them over the phone but I'll get in touch when I can."

Duncan took the phone back asking, "I want to know about the killers masquerading as Watchers, Joe."

"I haven't heard anything." Joe sadly replied. "I'm no longer included in watcher discussions."

He felt himself getting angry, "Don't protect them Joe. You owe them nothing!"

Joe exploded back at him, "I owe them more than my life Duncan MacLeod remember? Just maybe more then I owe you."

Mac silently thought about how much they owed each other and where the line was drawn. Between a friendship that stretched through time and tears.

Joe pleaded quietly, "Don't put me in the middle of this. I told you before. Don't ask me to choose who I'll die for."

He sighed knowing Joe was right. He already gave up so much to help him, by breaking rules, faced a firing squad and did all he could to make sure MacLeod could be the one or so they thought.

He apologized, "You're right Joe I'm sorry."

Joe was silent for a moment. He was so tired of goodbye so he just said, "Don't let Egan win." Then he hung up the phone for good.

Mac put the receiver down. Looking at her he said, "Well that was pointless Beth. Do you have any other insights?"

She answered tiredly, "No let's go to our room. I need to lie down." She began walking away from him.

He picked up their luggage and followed her with a feeling of apprehension. Their room was comfortable enough and Beth went to the bed and lay there. She was asleep in minutes.

He called room service to order a lunch ahead of time. Then he lay down and tried without success to sleep.

.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty five**

After the warning from Beth, Joe decided to put his own plan into action. First, he went into his computer to access files he compiled a year ago and buried it so no one would know Egan's past. Mostly because Joe thought that it was not relevant at the time. Anyone deserved another chance if he showed promise. Egan did show some promise. He was good at law and observation.

Egan's shady past was in the area of petty juvenile crimes that progressed. After growing up on the streets, he had stolen a few cars. Then he did a couple of robberies and even shot a man in a dispute over money.

The man did not die and so Egan got a light sentence. After getting out of jail, Egan went straight into a junior college where he studied law. Jeremy Verona recruited Egan as a Watcher when he was almost 30. Then he seemed to take to the job with a holy zealous fever.

Joe copied and pasted all the files of Egan Lasco onto the Watcher's Message Board. "Let's just see how he can squirm out of this if everyone reads it." He thought.

Next, he took the disc out and put it in an envelope to mail to the City Attorney. If the Watchers become a military power then the World and Paris will have to know.

Last, he confirmed his flight to the United States for that afternoon.

Getting ready to go out, Joe dressed in denim jeans and a polo shirt. He put on his good jacket because it was still February and a little cold. He bought a hat along.

Taking the letter, he carefully made his way to the back door. Locking up after himself Joe took a leisurely stroll down the street with his cane in hand.

He said aloud, "I'm just enjoying the morning." No one should guess his true motives.

The eyes watching him from a doorway across the street did not agree with Joe's thoughts. Seeing Dawson depart around the corner the Watcher went across the street in a run to unlock the front door of Le Blues Bar and go inside.

Joshua went looking for Egan who had retired to his private rooms. Knocking first when he heard the "come in" he opened the door.

When Egan acknowledged him he asked, "How long will Steven be kept locked up?"

Egan looked coldly at him and questioned, "Should we spare Steven because he's your brother?"

Joshua begged him, "All he did was object to the killings. You can't torture him like this."

"He tried to leave and warn others," coming over to Joshua, Egan continued, "and he took some private files."

"He made a mistake," Joshua said quietly, "Please will you allow him some food at least?"

Egan looked hard at Joshua and conceded, "All right, since he is your brother, give him a portion of your meal."

Joshua looked relived, "Thank you, sir."

Turning away Egan said, "I want those reports tonight in the morning we are moving ahead the countdown."

Joshua asked, "To what the Gathering?"

Egan smiled, "Yes and I want someone close to the Grand Immortal."

Joshua turned and left shutting the door and telling the personal guard to let no one else enter.

Wiping his face as he went to his room understanding what treading water was like. He wrote out the order to allow Steven limited food and signed Egan's name.

Going to his room, he shut the door and closed his eyes breathing slowly. Gaining control again, he sat at his computer to do the work but his thoughts went to Steven.

As children, Steven was older and the protector. He was the brainy one. Steven would include him in games with his friends buy him ice cream when their mom was not looking and keep him out of trouble. It was great growing up with Steven.

They never knew their father was a watcher. He did not think their mother really knew either. The front story was that he bought rare books and that meant he had to travel and they moved a lot.

When Steven turned 18, he went that night with Dad to a meeting. They were gone all night. The next morning when Steven came to bed, he lay there exhausted not willing to tell his brother what happened. After that, he went with Dad all the time.

It was two years before he knew why. Joshua turned 18 and Dad told him he was going to a secret meeting. Joshua remembered feeling excited to be going with his father to an important rendezvous.

At the Watchers meeting, he learned about their true purpose. He was overwhelmed with information. Then he was given the choice of becoming one or leaving his family to live elsewhere. Anyone would choose to join. They branded him with the tattoo that night. It hurt like hell but he was proud to wear it.

Now he was becoming ashamed of some Watchers. They were turning into spies and killers. His own brother might starve for one man's greed and revenge.

A message flashed on the screen interrupted his thoughts. "The Grand Immortal and Wife are attending a Broadway play tonight in New York."

"So that's where they went," thought Joshua, "Hide in plain sight." He tapped rapidly his response, "Do not move on subject yet and now is not the time. Keep your observations untainted."

Joshua did not kid himself. He knew he was alive as long as he did what Egan wanted. His thoughts turned back to Steven. "He didn't deserve that punishment. If I try to help him then I will be targeted or both of us killed outright."

Joshua rubbed his eyes to keep the tears in check. A seed planted now grew until part of him began to hate Egan more than the power he offered.

**London**

Beth awoke with a start and got up quickly. She cased the room going last to the door. Nothing but she was sure she had felt another Immortal.

Bright sun was peeking in from around the window curtains. She looked at the bed. Duncan snored quietly. She realized, "He must have been as exhausted as I was."

A soft tap on the door put her on alert again. Putting her ear to the door she asked, "Who is it?"

The reply was, "Room service your lunch is here."

Beth sighed with relief but opened the door slowly. The hotel worker pushed the cart in then looked where to put it.

"Thank you just put it there." Handing him a tip she shut and locked the door after him.

Duncan was beginning to stir so she put two chairs by the cart and went to the bed.

He sat up commenting, "You look rested."

Leaning over his face and smiling she said, "Yes I am and thank you for ordering lunch."

He said, "Good it's here I'm starved."

She went over to sit in a chair and took off the cover. Smelling the delicious aroma she purred.

Duncan got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. As he came back into the room, he stopped and looked around puzzled. He asked her, "Did you feel another Immortal?"

"I did when I woke up." She told him looking concerned. "Do you think someone has followed us?"

"Probably but it feels too faint to be very close." He said and sat down. "We'll stay alert while we eat." He looked at his watch and then adjusted it to London time it was now 1:15pm.

While they enjoyed their lunch Duncan asked, "Would you like to do a little sightseeing? I know a museum worth having a look at."

She answered between mouthfuls, "Maybe later," her thoughts were elsewhere.

They enjoyed a Chef Salad with deviled eggs on the side. Beth loved the hard-boiled concoction and could not get enough of them.

She reached over and snatched one off Duncan's plate when he wasn't looking. However, he saw her anyway and just smiled at her thievery.

After the meal was definitely gone Duncan asked, "Well my love what would you like to do for the afternoon?"

She looked shyly at him smiling and said, "Stay here in bed."

Duncan smiled back and said, "Now that's a good idea."

He thought they were safe for now. They felt no strong vibrations since the first one.

He stood up, pushed the cart out the door and hung a "Don't disturb" sign on the handle. Locking the door, he waited for Beth who had her turn in the bathroom. He undressed in anticipation.

The nightgown she appeared in made Duncan laugh. He asked her, "Where did you get that?" looking at the pattern of little ducks.

"I've had this a long time and it's the only one I have." She said feeling hurt.

He stood next to her and taking a hold of the hem, "I don't think you're going to need it." He said pulling it up and off her.

"First chance we get I'll buy you a nice one." He told her leaning down to kiss her softly.

She let herself be persuaded by his sincerity and soon forgot about the world again as she was caught up in the passions that seemed to consume their every thought. The afternoon passed quickly as Duncan and Beth shared their hearts anew.

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty six**

Joe stayed at the bistro for a couple of hours drinking a café latté. He was contemplating the best way to get in touch with Methos. He needed inside information more than ever. He finally got up and left a tip.

Next, he went to the park and sat on a bench to feel the sun and think. The air was cold but at least it was not raining.

Joe knew he had to go into hiding today. He planned on going to his niece's house over in the States. He hoped that Egan's arm could not reach that far.

Somehow, he had to contact Amy and let her know. Walking slowly back to the bar Joe thought about what he would say to her. Going in through the back door, he locked it quickly.

In his small room, he took out his battered suitcase to begin packing. Needing very little, he picked up things as he went and the suitcase was soon full. The papers confirming his reservations and flight plans went right on top.

He turned on his computer wondering, "What files to delete and what to save." Sitting at the keyboard, he got to work. After an hour, he was finished but before he could make good his escape, he thought he smelled smoke. Getting up he opened the door to the front bar area. The smoke was defiantly stronger which meant his bar was on fire.

**Australia **

Amanda first went in the direction of the city but changed her mind. She felt herself influenced by the quickening and the call. She felt the call without ceasing and she did _not_ want to hear it anymore.

After wandering away from the stream, she walked for a day. Amanda met up with an Aborigine. He noticed the sword and asked if she was on a walk-about.

"Yes I am," she replied going along with the idea. "I brought my sword along for protection."

He remarked, "Your walk-about must not be one of peace then."

She reassured him. "No, I suppose not but don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

He suggested, "In that case, I can help you find some food. I think you must be hungry."

She said, "I guess I'm hungry but I don't feel it."

He told her, "That's how it is here in the outback. People not used to it can go a few days raving and die. Not even knowing they're in trouble."

Her new Aborigine friend went on like this all afternoon telling her about the dangers of the outback. As they walked along, he became her guide telling her what she could eat and where to get water.

She did not know how far they walked but her guide took care of her. Her mind became obsessed with an idea of revenge. Amanda soon forgot how dirty her clothes were.

The nights that followed flowed one into another. She forgot to keep track of time but she did not care. She began to love the quiet solitude. The call of the Gathering became peaceful.

On the night of a full moon, Amanda watched as the young men used the bullroarer to produce a rheumatic drumming. They played the didjeridu and she could feel it coming through her feet and up her body. It kept time with the humming of the call.

A circle of fire surrounded the dancing area. Those who chose to could enter and dance their interpretation of certain animals. It made Amanda smile at how well they did.

In the warm night with a soft breeze, she heard the woman's voices coming from the camp. She could smell the cooking pots simmering and soon felt hungry.

This was a ceremony performed over thousands of years and it ensured the survival of their people the animals and even the land itself. Everything had a place in the legend of Creation in the Dreamtime.

**Watcher Compound**

Amy was taking a break from her computer and went jogging in the fields outside the compound. She had felt sick again this morning, like the past five mornings.

As she jogged, she hoped it would pass. Amy's thoughts went over her lessons in a cadence as she memorized all the facts she would need to survive.

Computers became her specialty. The study of Mathematics and Algorithms were just a few of her classes. Egan made sure of that.

She learned to follow a paper trail of invoices, bill of lading, shipments and statements. Everything that an Immortal was into Amy could find out. Even anticipate his next move.

She stopped next to the path to throw up again and then moved on. She kept herself in strict denial not wanting to face the fact that she was pregnant.

The morning classes were over now and Methos went for his lunch. Having rank had its privileges. Sitting at the table with Davis, the secretary for Joshua, Methos often garnered some useful information.

He began the conversation with, "I hear the recruitment for new watchers is up."

Davis replied, "Yes recruitment is up but we're not revealing everything about immortals right away. They have to pass many tests first."

A junior watcher came in with a telegram for Davis and his reaction was evident, "What? Are you sure I don't want to report false information."

The reply was, "No one returned and there was a fire that burned up the body."

Davis folded up the telegram and said, "Make sure it gets recorded right away how Amanda Montrose died and who gets credit for the kill."

Methos choked on his tea but kept his emotions in check. He closed his eyes to honor her and think about the last words she said to him.

Joe hurried to the telephone to call for help but the phone was dead. Then he shuffled his way to the door and discovered it was locked. Reaching into his pocket, he found his keys but he could not open it fast enough before the smoke choked him into a coughing fit and he fell by the door.

Close to the floor, Joe held the keys in front of his face and tried to find the right one. Behind him was the noise of the fire consuming Le Blues bar. It drowned out the sound of someone approaching. Joe heard nothing as the club came down and hit the back of his head.

Two Watchers in respirators pulled Joe to the back door. They did not have much time. Loading him on a gurney, they put him in the back of an ambulance.

The two took off their masks and got in the back as the driver sped out of the alley as the fire truck came around the corner. No one stopped them as the ambulance went in the direction of the Watchers compound.

An hour later, slowly and painfully, Joe woke up. Someone was shaking him. There was an oxygen mask on his face but his lungs still hurt. His hands were tied to the hospital bed. The face that looked at him was not friendly.

The stranger said, "All right he's awake." Turning away, he shut the door after him.

Egan's face came into view. "That was a foolish thing you did Joe." Sitting on the bed, he continued.

"I was ready to leave you alone for a few more days and then you go and dump all that useless information onto the message board. What did you hope to accomplish?"

Coughing, Joe could not answer so Egan held a cup with a straw to his lips until Joe drank some water and his coughing subsided.

Joe whispered, "Members need to know what you are."

"They all know I'm right!" Egan exclaimed. He stood up and paced quickly. "I've done more to strengthen the Watchers then all those before me."

"Egan you've broken an agreement. That makes you guilty of treason," insisted Dawson.

Egan smiled his contempt asking, "Who will try to convict me?" He pointed, "You? The Immortals? They will be gone in a few months, Joe. The Gathering is here."

Joe said in earnest, "You are wrong Egan. The Gathering is only a beginning not an end." He asked, "Did you save my notes?"

At this Egan laughed hard, "You're such a fool old man not that I blame you." He came closer to the prisoner, "You're the idealist and I'm the realist."

Dawson shook his head giving up on convincing a man unwilling to see truth.

Egan smiled his triumph. "I respect you Joe and because I'm not completely heartless. A friend will stay with you. I even rescinded your death sentence."

Joe managed to say, "Egan, don't kid yourself. You are heartless and I know my days are numbered."

"No I have other plans more interesting for you. Let's just leave it at that." Egan opened the door then turning back he said, "It was Amy who pleaded for your life Joe."

He motioned impatiently for someone to enter. Methos walked in. Joe's reaction was a little emotional. "Hey I am glad to see you."

"You two get reacquainted so have some privacy," said Egan closing the door and locking it.

Methos shook his head and put his fingers to his lips. Going to the bed, he straightened the covers and used the bed control to help Joe sit up. He tended to Joe without speaking and hating the moment he would tell him Amanda was gone.

Joe understood the caution Methos was taking. He shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable.

Impatiently he asked his question, "Have you seen Amy? How is she?"

Methos shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her. I've only heard that she works on important assignments for Egan." He whispered keeping the rest of the information to himself.

Looking intently at Methos, Joe said, "I know the truth about the gathering," was all he could say before a coughing fit started.

Methos helped him sit upright and drink more water until it subsided. Adjusting the oxygen mask, he told him, "Deep breaths until the soot clears. I already know about the gathering."

When he could talk, Joe spoke slowly, "It's not the end...there will be no last one," he tried to explain, "MacLeod told me the truth..."

Putting his hand over Joe's mouth Methos said, "You can't talk about that to anyone else. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Joe nodded until Methos removed his hand. His eyes looked hurt until Methos explained further, "Right now Egan's little plan is based on lies and I want to keep the truth from him."

Joe understood and closed his eyes and thought about what they did to him. They burned his bar down. He began to cry quietly and the tears cleaned the soot from his eyes.

"Methos they did this to hurt me. If they just wanted to take me they could have. They didn't have to burn my bar," said Joe through his tears of grief.

Methos sat back in the chair next to the bed. He laid his hand on Joe's arm touching him and giving comfort. Taking a tissue, he wiped some of the black tears away.

"Desperate measures," He said quietly, "For desperate men."

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty seven**

For several hours, Brock maintained surveillance at the Hotel. They had located which room Duncan and Beth were staying. Lora was on the phone long distances to the compound.

When she got back to him she said, "Orders are to kill her before tonight. If we fail we're dead."

Brock shot back, "Of course we're dead if we fail. Do you think Duncan MacLeod will let us live?"

Conspiring with Lora, Brock said, "We need to separate them. I'll keep MacLeod busy while you kill her." Entering into the hotel lobby, they sat near the elevator to watch and plan further.

Duncan pulled Beth close to him to nuzzle her cheek again. She sighed feeling closer to him than she ever thought possible. "Can we order room service now?" She asked, teasing Duncan with mock impatience.

"You can call this time." He told her getting up to put a robe on.

Beth leaned over to pick up the receiver when the phone rang. She looked at Duncan who indicated she should answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello this is the front desk. We have a gift basket here would you like it sent up?" The Manager asked.

She told him, "Just a moment please." Looking back to Duncan, she said. "It's the front desk with a gift basket. Do we what it now?"

He took the phone from her and instructed, "Leave it there I'll come and get it." Hanging up he went to get dressed.

She asked, "Who do you think sent it?"

When he was finished dressing, he said, "I'll find out because it may be something we don't want brought to our room." Going to the door he said, "Keep it locked please."

Beth put on a robe and went to him. "Be careful." She kissed him softly. "Come back to me."

"I always will," he promised with eyes unwavering. Shutting the door, he heard her turn the lock.

In a room two doors away, Lora waited until she was sure that Duncan MacLeod had left her unguarded. Brock was waiting in the lobby to detain him.

Climbing out on a ledge, she worked her way over two rooms. Then using her sword broke the glass and went through quickly.

Beth sensed another immortal's energy just before she heard the glass break. Still in her robe, she went for her sword near the bed.

As Lora jumped into the room, she declared, "I'm here to finish what I started and this time there will be no one to interfere." Circling around the furniture the black Immortal came after her.

"But I know all your tricks," Beth answered, "And I intend to kill you." She circled also in a stalking manner. Lora had a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other.

Quick footing kept her close so Lora could not throw her daggers. Beth stayed focused and forced Lora to use sword to fight.

The two women battled with the effort more than Lora was used to. She had grown too soft by not keeping up her training. Beth felt sure this time she would win.

_In the front lobby as Duncan approached the gift basket, he saw that it looked innocent enough until he read the card. The message said __**"Don't look now but you're in danger."**_

_He scanned the room quickly and at the far end, he spotted Brock who saluted then turned and went through a door._

_Duncan felt his sword under his coat and followed him through the same door. He sensed Brock ahead but always out of sight. Going down some steps he continued down halls as Brock lead him deeper into the lower rooms of the Hotel._

_The basement was stifling hot with the big furnace at the far end. The main room had many passages that connected the maze of underground storage rooms. Faint lights dotted the halls and the walls held the grime._

_Brock's instructions were not to kill MacLeod yet but he wanted to so badly. He hid out of sight waiting until Duncan was just close enough. Stepping out he began to attack without warning._

_Duncan blocked the sword and pushed it away. Holding his sword over his head and pointing at Brock, Duncan advanced in the narrow space._

_Their weapons met and scraped each other with Brock's sword sliding down to the hilt. Then he kicked at Duncan knocking him back against the wall. Coming at him again, Brock sought to cut Duncan in half._

_Twirling his blade, Duncan blocked each attack with precision. Making Brock sacrifice the time to maneuver around in the basement as the air throbbed and pulse with the rhythm of heat._

Beth now chased Lora room to room to hamper her efforts to affect an accurate throw. Instead, Lora had to fight with sword and dagger in a manner she was unaccustomed.

Beth taunted her, "First rule always be prepared for any conditions."

The robe now became a hindrance so Beth stepped away from the broken glass on the floor long enough to drop the robe. Standing there exposed with both hands on her sword, she knew the sword dance.

Lora looked at her nude opponent and declared, "I just want your head."

"You'll never get my head," answered Beth. She then countered and jumped close to Lora to get past her guard and just missed her face with the blade of her sword. Lora stumbled but regained her balance to block Beth's sword.

In the midst of the fighting, they shredded the furnishings and the shattered window became an option Beth wanted to utilize.

Pushing Lora back with short chopping strokes, she maneuvered her opponent before the window. Lora knew what Beth was up to so she tried to side step the obvious trap.

Lora tripped back and turned around falling against the window seal. Beth slashed at her legs cutting a large gash above the knees. Lora went down as Beth reached to take her sword away and fling it across the room.

Holding her sword up, Beth envisioned her first quickening. She told Lora, "You are no longer in the game."

Lora lay there cursing her and declared, "Brock is going to kill Duncan MacLeod. You will lose something else." Seeing the effect of her words, she revealed. "Why do you think he is not back by now?"

Beth hesitated and Lora smiled feeling her legs beginning to heal. If she could delay a little longer, she could still fight.

_"Don't stop now. I'm just getting warmed up." Said Duncan as Brock looked for an exit._

_The closeness of the basement halls soon hindered Brock's style of fighting. Now he dodged Duncan who only bounced from wall to wall keeping Brock from getting past his well-placed sword. _

_The air grew hotter where they battled and both men were soaked with perspiration._

_Wiping his face on his sleeve, Brock took his eyes off his opponent._

_Duncan stated, "You're full of mistakes and careless," as he kept hitting Brock's sword side to side._

_Brock just continued to hold his blade up in front to keep Duncan from taking his head. He took a gamble to end it. "Elizabeth is the real target. Right now Lora has probably finished her." He tried laughing but ended up choking from the heat._

As Beth looked undecided on her next course of action, Lora had her eye on her sword across the room.

"I can kill you and then go find him." Said Beth with her sword poised above Lora's head.

"Then do it!" She provoked, "Not that easy is it?" Lora's eyes showed no request for mercy.

_Duncan felt alarm as he heard Brock speak the truth about Beth's danger. Screaming his final rage, he forced Brock to his knees and punched the sword from his grasp._

_Panting for want of fresh air he asked, "Any last words?"_

"_You won't have her for long." Said Brock with a contempt Duncan found offensive._

Beth still stood there naked and undecided with her sword held up.

Laughing Lora said, "You can't do it, you're scared!"

She began to pull herself across the floor to get to her sword while Beth remained full of uncertainty. Just as Lora reached her sword and took possession of it Beth finally came back to her senses.

She pounced in her direction as Lora brought her sword to bear upon Beth. Cutting her arm, she taunted, "Now I'm going to kill you!"

Beth ignored the cut arm and defended herself. Lighter on her feet then Lora she danced back around a fallen table then stood behind it. Lora threw a star she had taken out of her belt. Beth caught it on the tabletop then took it herself.

She said, "Throw some more." Flinging it back and hitting Lora in the face.

_Swinging his sword with more force than necessary, Brock's head flew ten feet and landed in a bucket._

_He finished with, "Who asked you," seeing the Quickening mist begin_.

Lora screamed and fell towards the window. Beth ran toward her and slashed her back open. In a rage, she was now ready to take Lora's head. Before she could raise her sword to finish her, a searing heat went through her body.

Gasping for air, Beth stumbled to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Turning it on she sought to cool the fire she felt.

_Duncan felt the Quickening subside and he desperately wanted to race back up to his room. Unfortunately, the maintenance worker heard the noise and came to look for the source. What he saw was a body with no head and a man with a sword and some smoke. Screaming in fear he tore out of the basement calling for the police._

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty eight**

Duncan had to go out the back way up a short flight of stairs and ended out on the street. Going to the alley around the back of the hotel, he found the employee entrance. He was lucky that the Employees were watching a soccer match in the lounge area and did not pay attention to an extra man around there.

Inside he found some waiter clothes and a cart. Quickly changing, he put his sword under the cloth covering the cart and went to the busy kitchen for a delivery.

Locating an order for the same floor, put the food on his cart and proceeded to go to the elevator. Finally back on his floor, he found the room, knocked on the door once and just said, "Room service." Not waiting around he took his sword and left to go find his room.

Once there he unlocked the door but the chain was on. He yelled, "Beth please come and unlock the door."

Hearing noises just out of his eyesight, he decided to kick it open. The scene that greeted him made his blood turn cold.

The room was a mess with a shattered window, furniture overturned and broken. There was an immortal woman on the floor beginning to move.

Duncan went to her and turned her over. As she turned, she let fly a right hook and caught him in the chin. When he fell back, she got up and ran to the door. Beth came streaking out of the bathroom dripping wet and tackled her in the hall. Duncan had to drag them back in the room and shut the door.

The women wrestled as Duncan tried to pull them apart. "Stop," He commanded with no effect.

Then finally gaining control he shouted, "Beth I need you to stop fighting her!"

Duncan held Lora's arms pinned but Beth punched her in the stomach anyway. Then she said, "All right I'm done now." She walked away to pick up her sword where she had dropped it.

Duncan asked Lora, "What should I do with you?"

"Kill Her!" Beth said with anger, "She will just keep coming for my head!"

Lora answered, "I have failed so my life is forfeit. Kill me now."

In excitement Beth exclaimed, "See even she says it!" brining her sword to the woman's neck.

Duncan requested, "Beth as much as I like seeing you...Ah...undressed, can you please put something on?"

She took her eyes off Lora to answer him, "Oh sure I'll be right back." Going into the bedroom, she shut the door.

Pulling a chair upright, Duncan sat Lora down holding her arms tightly and looked at her intently. He tried reasoning, "If Egan will have you killed then why go back? Instead you can challenge at the gathering."

"You can't decide that for me so don't play the psychologist." She confessed, "You don't know Egan Lasco. Besides I was paid a lot of money."

Beth came back in with proper attire and asked. "What about the Gathering? Haven't you heard the call?"

Lora answered, "I never intended on going." She looked to MacLeod to end her life.

Duncan pleaded, "Can't you swear not to come after Beth if I let you go?"

Lora answered, "No I've sworn to kill her and I will succeed or die."

Looking at Beth with certainty in her eyes as her ultimatum now lay before him.

Beth felt a shiver of fear go through her knowing that Lora spoke the truth. She would never stop coming for her like a thief in the night. Duncan felt he had no choice. Letting go of her, she knelt before him.

Standing there, he held his sword up over her and said, "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to kill Beth." He asked her, "Will you fight me?"

Lora met his gaze without fear and said, "You killed Brock and he is more skilled than I, so make it quick."

She still could not bring herself to watch. Beth turned away and hid her face.

He felt torn by emotion as he asked himself, "How many times must I kill to protect those I love?"

The sword followed through the swing with easy grace as Lora's eyes stayed open and she met her death with honor. The only honor she ever allowed in her life. Duncan felt only sorrow and pity for her. He felt another Quickening begin.

The energy glowed around the body and oozed up Duncan's legs. Sparks began to appear and more glass broke. As the electricity came after him, Beth felt the burning again. Deep inside like a fire she could not put out. Duncan saw her run into the shower and gulp water again as it poured on her.

The room was large enough to contain the energy and the sparks threatened to start a fire but at that moment the electric discharge ended and the fire flickered out.

As the quickening diminished, Lora's thoughts came last but they were comforting. He felt she was at peace now and he was sorry she was gone.

Looking at the damaged room, Duncan knew they would have to leave quickly. Beth came from the shower holding her towel and dripping with water.

Going over to her Duncan asked, "What happened?"

She shook her head still gasping air, "I don't know...just a burning feeling...I thought...I was on fire."

Sitting her on the bed, he asked, "Did this happen before?"

Pulling off her wet shirt to change she answered, "Yes when I was about to take Lora's head then I felt it. That was about fifteen minutes ago."

Duncan calculated the time factor and realized it was at the same time as the quickening of Brock. He was not sure why it should affect her like that.

He questioned her, "Why would you break your vow and take Lora's head?"

Stripping off the rest of her clothes she explained, "Why not it's about time don't you think?"

Helping her with the pants he insisted, "No under any circumstance you will not break your vow!"

Throwing the soaked things on the floor she argued, "What's the big deal! I'm over it and I know I can do it."

"Let me try and explain this and why I will insist on this one thing from you." He took her hands and held them while she looked defiant.

"When I was at the Grand Immortals house before I left he told me to make sure above all else that you didn't break your vow."

Taking her hands away to get on dry clothes she asked, "Why would the Grand Immortal care about my vow?"

He answered, "I'm not sure why. Maybe it has to do the fact that you will not be accepting challenges at the Gathering. Perhaps we can ask him when we get to Scotland and look for him." Looking at his stained attire, he began changing his clothes as well.

A few minutes later Duncan went around the rooms to gather their things and pack. Beth helped to fill the suitcases and soon they were finished. They put Lora's body in the bed sheets and wrapped her up.

Beth asked Duncan, "Now what do we do?"

He speculated, "Sometimes the Watchers can dispose of an immortal's body and cover up any questions that arise. Today at this time I just don't know."

The telephone rang and Duncan answered it, "Hello?" He held up his hand before Beth could speak.

"This is the manager and I have received a complaint that fighting has been heard coming from your room."

Duncan cleared his throat, "Yes only a small argument. My fiancée and I had a disagreement and there is some damage," he said evasively.

The manager requested, "I'll be right there please don't leave."

As he hung up the receiver Duncan said, "We're having company."

They both straightened up the furniture and objects that had fallen on the floor but it did not look much better. Beth took a towel and wiped up the blood on the carpet and then giving up, she pulled a chair over to cover it. She stuffed the towel into her bag when the knock came.

Duncan looked around and shrugged before opening the door. The manager was standing there with a pencil and notebook in hand.

After surveying the damage briefly he asked, "Why did you destroy this room?"

"We...Ah...had a fight but it's worked out now and I want to pay for the damages," affirmed Duncan looking for his wallet.

Beth added, "I was throwing things and he was ducking."

The manager shook his head and said, "I'll get a crew up here to access the full extent of the damage and you'll have to leave a deposit."

"What if I give you an advance now?" He suggested, finding his wallet and opening it.

The manager nodded, "Yes that would be acceptable provided it is generous enough."

"I will make sure it's more than generous for allowing us to have our first fight here." Duncan teased Beth so she hit him in the arm for good measure.

The manager was not amused but he shook hands with Duncan saying, "Good luck to you." Accepting the handful of bills, he added, "Maybe you should get some counseling."

Picking up their luggage Duncan and Beth went to the door. Taking a last look at the room the manager shook his head and ushered them out locking the door.

Going down the hall he said, "I'm letting you know, you can't stay here again."

"I understand." Duncan replied, "We'll leave for the airport straight away."

"You can't leave the hotel until the police talk to you." The manager told them as the descended in the elevator. As the doors opened up in the lobby there were several police officers all talking to the guests.

Duncan whispered, "Oh no."

The man who saw the aftermath of the quickening walked up to Duncan pointed an accusing finger and said, "He is the one I saw with the sword standing over the body."

.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

That afternoon when Egan came to visit Joe he ordered Methos outside and closed the door. He started with, "Guess what?"

Still in restraints, Joe refused to acknowledge him looking at the far wall in silence.

Egan sat on Joe's bed and told him, "After your bar burned down they couldn't find the cause. Imagine that." Smiling wickedly he continued, "I've ordered the charred remains gutted and the property sold."

"You bastard Egan!" said Joe struggling to reach out. "What do you want?"

"I'm trying to find out more about this gathering and what it means for watchers." Stated Egan, "And I want you to tell me."

"This may come as a shock, Egan but I'm not immortal and I don't know anything," declared Joe with an anger he could only voice.

While maintaining the appearance of patience Egan asked, "You were close to MacLeod before he left what did he tell you?"

Joe kept silent shaking his head no. Egan tried a different tactic. He asked, "Where are Duncan MacLeod and his companion going?"

Joe answered slowly, "I only knew they were going to London. Past that I couldn't guess."

Grabbing his gown Egan demanded, "What does MacLeod know? What did the Grand Immortal reveal?"

"Nothing!" Joe answered angrily.

Getting up to leave Egan ordered, "Every time you don't corporate with me expect half rations and no visitors."

"Solitary confinement I can handle it." He replied with confidence.

Egan said, "Tomorrow you will tell me what I want to know or Amy will suffer." He went to the door.

Giving in Joe said, "Wait Egan, come here."

Egan came back to the bed looking egger and asked, "What are you going to talk?"

Sounding weak Joe said, "Lean closer." Egan leaned closer and waited.

Smiling with hostility Joe answered, "I'll tell you what you want to know when I can walk out of here and go back to my bar." He then and spat at Egan.

He wiped away the spit and stood up. Smiling back menacingly, he stated, "I'll never let you go."

Leaving additional orders to the guard he said, "Allow half rations and no visitors for three days!" As Egan marched down the hall and no one dared to look his way.

The guard motioned to Methos, "No more visitors today."

Looking at Joe with tolerance Methos said, "You don't have to provoke him like that."

Feeling hopeless Joe said back, "I can't help it. He irritates me and he is one step away from crazy."

With the door firmly shut and locked Methos knew it was back to work with the new immortal recruits.

The upstairs guard reported to Egan, "This isn't working Sir. He will never talk."

"He will trip up soon." Egan assured him. Going back to his private room, he went to work reading the latest reports and account statements.

It was late at night when Amy slipped into her father's room. He was asleep but she had to awaken him.

Softly she touched his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Joe, wake up, I have to talk to you."

He came awake with a start and looked at her. Trying to sound mad but instead his eyes began to tear up. He said, "Amy what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." She told him as her eyes began to tear up as well. "I wanted you to stay out of this. That's why I told MacLeod I wanted you to quit the watchers."

His lip trembled as he said, "Honey you know I can't do that."

She leaned her head on his chest and cried, "Why do you have to be a hero wasn't Vietnam enough?"

Joe could not hold back any longer he asked her, "Amy untie my hands so I can hold you."

Amy sat up and shook her head, "No I can't stay. I just needed to see you for a moment. If Egan wakes up and finds me gone he'll be angry."

"What! You're sleeping with that guy?" He felt his rage build more then he thought possible.

"Joe please quiet down and yes I love him." She told him seeing his eyes lose hope.

Then she touched his cheek again, "I love you too."

He bit his lip trying not to cry, "I love you Amy." His eyes locked onto hers and he understood her position.

She was the only one keeping Egan from killing him. He told her urgently, "Amy don't you let Egan control you. If he threatens me don't give in." He stared at her in the dim light.

"I can't do that." She said with sorrow. "You're my dad." Taking his hand, she squeezed it then said, "I have to go now." Looking at him on more time, she stood up.

Joe's heart tore apart inside, "Amy don't go yet please?"

She leaned down to kiss him, "I'll try and come see you again."

They both tried not to cry knowing how precious the moment was.

At the door, she turned around and looked at her father tied to a bed unable to get up on his own. It broke her heart to see him that way.

"Good bye father." She said quietly.

Closing the door after her, she wiped her tears as she made her way down the hall. In Joe's room came the sound of his quiet weeping.

.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Back at the hotel, a police officer was questioning Duncan and Beth.

"You claim you both were in your room having a fight for the last two hours and haven't left until now?" Officer Cooper confirmed what they told him.

Holding tightly to Beth's hand Duncan answered, "That's right."

Officer Cooper requested, "Then if you would accompany me to your room and show me how this fight took place I will right up the report as such."

Duncan replied, "I don't mind at all."

Going back to the elevator all three went up the room while Duncan planned what to do next. Cooper had the key to the locked door and opened it.

Looking around he ushered them in then shut the door and locked it. Turning back, he stared at them in all seriousness.

Cooper said, "The battle and quickening you had here was a careless move on your part."

Duncan moved in front of Beth asking, "Are you a Watcher?"

He said, "Of course I'm a Watcher. You've no idea the can of worms that's been opened because you killed Brock here."

Beth spoke up, "They tried to kill us! What would you expect? Pardon me but could we please take this to a more private place?"

Duncan said with patience, "Sarcasm won't help us Beth."

Taking out his notebook and flipping it open Cooper asked, "Wait a minute, what immortal was here besides Brock?"

"Lora Govern that's who" said Beth, "As if you didn't know."

"Where's her body?" He demanded.

"In the bedroom," Duncan told him gesturing in the direction of the other room.

Cooper went quickly to the bedroom and pulling back the sheet let out a curse. He called out, "I must say you two really know how to muck things up."

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Duncan taking out his sword.

"I'm going to contain the situation and get you two out of here as soon as possible," informed Cooper coming back into the front room he picked up the phone and dialed.

Duncan looked uncertain and asked, "Just like that? No threats or promises to kill us?"

"I'm not one of Egan's men," said Cooper as he looked Duncan straight in the face. "I'm still a true Watcher but I must warn you that I can't stop the other's that come after you."

"Your help in this situation will be enough. Thank you," said Beth holding out her hand.

Cooper hesitated then shook it saying, "I'm happy to help you because I know how important MacLeod is."

Beth kept her smile on Cooper who was looking at Duncan until he put his sword away.

Cooper said into the phone, "Right now I need some people here to clean up a mess."

He listened for a moment then hung up. Turning to Duncan he said, "You should take a taxi to the train station or airport. However way you were going to depart and do it now."

Looking for a comb to fix her still damp hair Beth said, "So much for a stop-over in London."

He asked Duncan, "I need to know your destination if you don't mind."

Beth started to answer but Duncan interrupted and said, "Ireland. There's a nice vacation place in Ireland I wanted to show her."

As they waited by the door, Cooper locked up and escorted them down the hall. Duncan decided that he and Beth should go to the airport and fly to Glasgow. Taking her hand, he pulled her close to whisper in her ear as they walked. She nodded her agreement.

On the first floor once more, they picked up their luggage in the lobby and went out front entrance to hail a taxi.

Cooper did as he promised by clearing them in the report and soon they were on their way to the airport.

**New York**

As Frank and Deahna McFadden relaxed in the back of the taxi, they were creeping their way through traffic. Their destination was the John F. Kennedy Airport.

They talked about the play they had enjoyed the day before.

"Yes Frank I thought the performances were adequate but the music was the best I've heard coming from that play."

"As strange as it sounds sometimes I feel like the phantom myself," said Frank.

"But...how?" asked Deahna looking puzzled. "You don't appear horrible."

"Ah, think about it darling," answered Frank. "Why was everybody afraid of Erik? Why did they want to kill him?"

Deahna answered, "Because he killed people." She looked serious and added, "Because he was hideous to look at because..."

"Because he was different," said Frank quietly.

He continued, "As _we_ are different. When people do not understand something they fear it. They want to destroy it. That is why the phantom hid below the Paris Opera House. That is why we hide what we are. If the world knew about Immortals..." His voice trailed off.

Deahna nodded her head in agreement and said, "If we can survive and get past the gathering. The world may still find out about us."

The airport finally came into view and now came the arduous task of getting onto the plane.

While they both stood in line for their tickets Frank turned to Deahna, "There are two Watchers following us." He whispered.

She nodded but did not glance around. "Those pesky Watchers when will they learn." She whispered back. "It's as if our personal watcher wasn't enough."

After checking their luggage, they boarded their flight. This time McFadden was wondering where MacLeod was and if he made it to Scotland.

As if reading his mind Deahna touched his hand that brought his thoughts back to her, she urged him, "When we get to Glasgow you must find MacLeod before it's too late."

Frank told her, "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find him."

"You should have warned him when he was at our house." His wife mentioned for the tenth time.

He countered with, "How could I warn him of something I was not sure of."

She said, "But you suspected strongly enough to ask him about Elizabeth Windsor and to bring her to the gathering."

Their discussion continued over the Atlantic but ended before they landed in Glasgow.

The drive through London was hectic and Beth was feeling sick. She blamed it on the effects of the quickening telling Duncan, "I've never felt this strange."

He asked her, "Do you want to stop and get something to eat?"

She answered, "I think so. Maybe that will help." Then leaning back, she closed her eyes.

Duncan made the request, "Driver please stop at any restaurant near the airport."

The driver answered, "I was told not to stop."

Duncan insisted, "I understand that but she is sick and wants to eat before we board the plane."

The driver called on his radio to okay the request. The reply came back a moment later. "Request denied."

"Sorry but she will have to hang-on and eat on the plane," answered their driver firmly.

"All right then I will wait!" Snapped Beth but then regretting her response and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Moaning softly she held her stomach feeling her insides twisted up in knots.

Duncan pulled her to him to lay her across his lap and held her tight whispering, "I'm going to take care of you."

She whispered back, "I know," hiding her face on his shoulder.

The driver continued a mile farther before she cried out again in more pain. "Duncan, I'm afraid." Unable to hold back her tears any longer she wept while he tried to soothe her.

Duncan held on tighter as Beth stiffened and groaned her discomfort, arching her back and then curling up again. He thought urgently, "I wish I knew what was wrong."

The driver looked in the rear view mirror and felt awkward that she was feeling so bad they him ordered not to stop. It was a half an hour before they arrived at the airport.

The pain had subsided some when they left the taxi behind but she was still feeling so strange. Duncan did his best to get their tickets and as they waited at the terminal for departure, he asked Beth what she wanted to eat.

She said, "Anything, some fruit will be fine."

Duncan could not find fresh fruit at the snack stand. He brought her back some juice and canned fruit. She looked at it then opened the can to eat methodically. She listened to him as he talked about the sights in Scotland.

Trying to distract her, he asked, "Do you want to see a festival while were there? I think there will be one in two weeks."

She shrugged her shoulders replying, "I haven't been to a festival in eighty years."

Sitting closer and putting his arm around her shoulders he asked her, "What are your favorite events?"

Thinking a moment she reminisced, "I can close my eyes and hear the music playing. I loved the dances and so much food that covered tables." Then she said, "I hope we can go. I want so much to be a normal couple."

"That would be wonderful," said Duncan. He then remained quiet but still watching her.

She discarded the empty containers and moved closer to him. She held his hand as they waited. "I love you." She told him quietly.

"I love you too." He replied softly.

The Watcher observing them a short distance away took notes and felt puzzled by their behavior. Cooper told him to be careful because MacLeod was on alert.

Duncan glanced at his watch and saw they should board soon. Telling Beth it was time; he stood up and picked up their carryon bags. As she stood up, she felt weak and sat back down.

When Duncan noticed she was not behind him, he looked back and saw her sitting there with fear in her eyes.

Going over to her he asked, "What's the matter now?" sitting back down next to her.

"Duncan I feel drained and when I stood up I almost blacked out," said Beth feeling worse by the minute.

He told her, "Stay here and I'll get a wheelchair." Then leaving the bags there, he went quickly and requested one.

The Watcher was most curious as to why an Immortal would appear sick. He went to a telephone to report this right away.

Cooper answered the phone call relayed to him and hearing the Watcher's report along with the account from the driver. He decided to immediately send a notice to Egan.

Duncan returned with the wheelchair and helped Beth onto the plane as carefully as possible. He stashed the bags in the overhead compartment and belted her in place. Putting his seat belt on Duncan took her hand and smiled to reassure her. Beth smiled weakly back at him.

"She looks so pale." Duncan noted but kept it to himself.

Beth could not believe how weak she felt and she just wanted to sleep. After takeoff, she did just that. The flight attendant helped put her seat back and brought a blanket and pillow. Even though it was an hour and a half flight, she slept soundly the whole way.

.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

In the private rooms at the Watcher's compound, the telephone rang at that moment and Egan gestured for Joshua to answer it.

"Who is it?" Asked Joshua he listened for a minute then said to Egan, "It's Cooper."

Egan took the receiver and said, "What have you got for me Cooper?"

"MacLeod took out both Brock and Lora just like I told you," replied Cooper, going on to explain further. "He didn't suspect me. I played it off so he wouldn't."

"Cut the bragging all I want is fresh information." Egan said, "Now what do you know?"

"He said they were going to Ireland but at the airport they changed the reservation to Scotland. Something else you should know," stated Cooper. "This Immortal Elizabeth Windsor appeared sick on the way to the airport and while there seemed to get worse."

"That's impossible, how sick was she?" asked Egan.

"The driver of the taxi said she was in a lot of pain. The Watcher at the airport reported she appeared exhausted. It sounds like anemia or the flu," explained Cooper.

"Do not give me half-ass opinions," said Egan. "I don't require conjecture from you."

"Then what do the historians say about Immortal sickness?" asked Cooper.

"Are you questioning me?" asked Egan with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I'm...I'm sorry Egan," stammered Cooper.

"Just keep quiet and call only when you have something new to report," ordered Egan. Not waiting for an answer, he hung up the phone.

Turning to Joshua he asked, "How many immortals does it take to kill Duncan MacLeod?"

Joshua answered, "I don't know. I'll have to look up those figures."

"It's a rhetorical question." Egan stated, "It just takes one." Then he asked, "Who is the best historian we have?"

"That would be Pat Carter," said Joshua without hesitation.

"Get him for me," commanded Egan. "I'll be in the Library."

Joshua left quickly to track down Pat and deliver the message from Egan.

**Glasgow, Scotland**

When the plane touched down Beth woke up briefly but she could not walk straight. Duncan finally picked her up and carried her to a waiting wheelchair.

The flight attendant offered to call an ambulance. Duncan was tempted to say yes because he was so worried but he declined saying she has narcolepsy. He received an understanding response. As soon as he found their luggage, Beth kept nodding off.

Unsure of how he was going to maneuver through an airport with Beth asleep in a wheel chair, he stopped in the waiting area. Handling the luggage and getting to a hotel would be impossible.

He tried again, "Beth wake up please?" with no response.

It was more than coincidence that Frank McFadden walked up to Duncan and made his presence known at once.

"What's wrong, my friend?" asked Frank sitting down beside Duncan as he held Beth's hand.

Duncan looked up sadly at Frank and said, "She won't wake up," his voice cracking with worry.

Frank said, "I can see that but rest assured she will soon." He inquired, "How long has she slept?" while Deahna came up to sit with them.

"Only a few hours," he answered caressing her fingers.

Frank told him, "Then by evening she will wake up and be her own self again."

"How do you know that?" asked Duncan in disbelief.

"I have so much to tell you but not here. I am relieved to see you with her. In another month the time would have expired." Frank said standing up to indicate that they should hurry.

"What you're talking about?" Asked MacLeod when he stood up.

"Beth is more than she appears," Frank said keeping the secret to himself. He suggested, "Deahna, please help with Beth while Duncan and I locate our luggage."

Duncan kept the rest of his questions on hold for now as the four Immortals walked through the airport to collect what they needed and secure a bus ride to the hotel.

The bus was on time and people were crowding on it. They had to wait until everyone else sat down to get a clear path.

Duncan picked her up out of the chair and carried her onto the bus. They made their way to the back where there was more room and privacy.

He tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Frank and Deahna sat beside them. Duncan asked Deahna if she could sit with Beth and hold her up because he had a few questions that could not wait.

She looked at Frank and he nodded, so she traded places and leaned the sleeping girl onto her shoulder as the bus got underway.

"Please tell me how you know about Beth's condition and what's wrong with her?" insisted Duncan at once.

Frank spoke earnestly telling Duncan a piece of forgotten history. "Two thousand years ago, the same thing happened to a friend of mine. His name was Tyrone and He was a champion like you. It was a difficult battle for him, but he also found the answers and like you defeated Ahriman and sent him back to a dimension where he couldn't escape for another thousand years."

Frank paused then continued, "Eight months later my friend became infatuated with an immortal woman and married her right away. Within a few days, she showed signs of a sickness also she slept long hours as if in a comma."

"So what happened to her?" asked Duncan becoming curious.

He shook his head saying, "That part of the story has to wait." Frank insisted firmly, "What I have to tell you concerns Beth as well. You both should hear it together."

"Ahriman told me in a dream if I got involved with Beth that she would die and I would be responsible," revealed Duncan looking to Frank for answers.

"Ahriman has a way of twisting things around. Have there been attempts on both your lives?" asked Frank.

"Yes several," answered Duncan looking out the window. The scenery passing by reminded him that he was home.

"There you have it. What else did Ahriman say?" questioned Frank.

He answered solemnly, "That I would kill a friend before the year is over."

Frank told him, "At the gathering you may have to. Who can tell what our friends have become over time, some good, some evil. Keep an open mind Duncan MacLeod."

Duncan wondered what Frank meant by that. He knew who his friends were. He knew their strength and loyalty. At the gathering, he wondered how many he would see and who was left?

Closing his eyes, Mac was not prepared for the emotional conflict that raged within him. So much was happening so fast, he felt bombarded with images and thoughts he could not control.

McFadden gently shook Mac's shoulder and he opened his eyes to see that they reached the hotel realizing just that moment he must have dozed off.

Waiting again until most of the passengers departed, Duncan carried Beth to the front lobby of the hotel. Standing there and holding her close he could feel her breath on his neck. She felt so light, he was afraid she would die right there in his arms.

_**As she sleeps...**_

Dawn rose slowly over the moors with fog scented with wild heather as the river cooled the fevered earth. There was a faint sound of birds and insect life.

Like a peaceful child-hood memory, Beth stood enamored with the beauty and solitude. She watched the river rushing past her and thought of sitting down to put her feet in the water. Before she could do that, she felt a presence, unlike that of an immortal.

The rising sun slid behind some clouds setting the mood for what was to come.

Turning around, she saw a man approaching. His hair was yellow and she noticed blue eyes above the sinister smile.

Her heart raced with fear but she could not move as he came closer. She called out, "Who are you?"

"Hello Elizabeth, I've been waiting a long time for you to meet me." He said reaching out to take her hand.

"I am called Ahriman but I enjoy taking the form of Horton a past enemy of immortals. I can take the form of Richie Ryan if you like?" He said changing faces to look at her with Richie's face and eyes.

Now it said, "I really admire you for your vow. You know how much I loved you."

Beth shook her head saying, "No do not do this to me," while trying to pull her hand away.

He held on tightly and changed again to face her as Duncan MacLeod. "Is that better, will you talk to me now?" He asked her.

"It matters not who you look like you are still a demon." She observed.

"I try so hard to please you and this is how you treat me?" He gazed hard at her making her flinch.

Smiling broadly, he morphed back into the face of Horton. "Elizabeth, I'm so disappointed. I tried to prevent your premature death. Did you know MacLeod was cursed?"

"Let go of me!" She cried out, "I don't want to hear your lies," trying again to pull away.

Horton held on tighter causing a shock to go into her hand, travel up her arm and into her body. She felt the burning again and gasped from pain.

In a voice that was low and full of seduction Horton asked her, "Do you know why you burn?"

She shook her head, unable to speak as she fought the pain. The tears so close to spilling out.

He smiled wickedly and seemed to enjoy her discomfort. "It's because of Him you'll die."

He taunted her, "Feel the Quickening? It is what you have waited for. With a Quickening, you will be made whole. Will you kill to stay with him?" He reasoned with her, causing the shock to increase.

"Stop I can't do it I will never kill." She said between clenched teeth.

"If you want to live, you have to kill another immortal. It is such a little thing Elizabeth this one time and you will never be sick again. I promise."

He took her other hand and pushed the shock up both arms until she thought she would pass out from the pain.

She could not pull her hands away and sank to her knees sobbing, "I'll do it! I will kill for him!" She would promise anything to make the pain stop.

The pain suddenly stopped and the demon knelt beside her still holding her hands. His face once again changed to that of MacLeod. He smiled down at her but his eyes betrayed that he was not human.

"That's my girl. I know you can do it." He said.

Her face was wet with tears. She shuddered at his words and looked at him with curiosity. The tenderness appeared in his brown eyes and she could almost believe he was Mac. He now touched her with gentleness.

He kissed her hand saying, "I want you to stay with me and your life will be spared."

She stood up still shaking and he let go. She rubbed her hands together feeling the sting. "Why do I need a quickening to save my life?" She questioned.

His face became softer almost human. "Elizabeth it means that only a quickening will save you. Without one you're going to die."

She felt she was really speaking to Duncan and wanted to do whatever he asked. She told him, "If I only have to kill once then I would do it for you."

The evil smile that flashed at her almost stopped her heart. She wondered why the demon wanted her to kill. "But why should I kill for a demon!"

His face changed back to Horton and waved his hand to ward off her statement. "Then you will be the first Immortal to die with your head intact. Take comfort in that fact." He said walking away from her.

She watched his departing form resisting the need to stop him with her questions. She glimpsed his true nature before the fog closed around and took him from her sight.

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty two**

_**The Mountains of Asturias 4 BC**_

Tyrone moved with stealth along the cliff face until he reached the small cave that sheltered a few humans from the storm. This storm began raging twenty days ago.

He handed a cloth sack to Maurice McFadden who met him near the entrance.

"This is all I could find. There is nothing left to eat," said Tyrone wiping the water off his face.

He was feeling the exhaustion creep into his muscles. He was weak with hunger as well but he knew he could hold out where the others could not.

Maurice nodded and took the bag of assorted roots, old fruit and some soggy nuts to the back of the cave to feed the mortals they cared for.

They tore into the bag with ravenous hunger.

Maurice stopped them saying, "Share because this is all there until the storm ends!"

It got their attention and one man Jerome began to hand out the food in an orderly manner.

Tyrone stood a distance away and signaled to Maurice that he wanted to speak to him.

When he approached, Tyrone said, "I know this storm is the work of Ahriman. As long as we stay here like sheep and it will do as it wishes."

He looked at his oldest and dearest friend with the countenance of combat in his brown eyes. He declared, "I must go out there and defeat him and this time without a sword." Tyrone placed his sword into the hands of his friend.

Maurice shook his head no, "That's what it wants. What if another Immortal comes for you?"

Tyrone gripped Maurice's shoulders telling him, "You know what happened last time I used my sword, I nearly killed you!" He had to shout over the noise of thunder.

He released Maurice and instructed him, "I need you to stand guard over those who trust us. Stay by the entrance and keep watch for me as well."

He pointed to a small rise fifty yards ahead to a tree stood alone at the top. "I will be there." He said with finality.

Maurice was uncertain of this course of action. Speaking into Tyrone's ear he asked, "How will you fight a demon?"

Tyrone smiled looking at the rain outside. He replied, "With the only thing I have left to me, my heart and my soul."

Maurice nodded and understood now what his friend meant. At the entrance of the cave, he then embraced Tyrone and kissed his cheek. The rain mixed with his tears as he bid his friend good bye.

Tyrone made up his mind and he was ready to confront the demon. He crept his way down the rocky slope along the cliff slipping on the small pebbles but he regained his footing to continue. He labored with a persistence born of a leader.

He came to the rise and looked up at the sky. The rain lashed him with stinging drops but he knew he could not falter.

He climbed steadily and reached the top of the rise that overlooked a small valley. In reverence the tree he touched it gently praying, "Grant me your strength."

Then he sat down with his back against the trunk grateful for the branches keeping some rain from hitting him. From the earth under him and he could feel a power radiate into his very soul.

It washed over him like a blanket of comfort. He closed his eyes and began the chant that would summon the demon to him.

Watching those fifty yards distance Maurice was awe struck by the sight of Tyrone sitting there on the small hill under the tree. The rain lashed him and the lightning struck too close and singed his leg.

Ahriman was really putting on a show but nothing would move Tyrone. He stayed his ground with his eyes closed and hands together.

An hour passed. Two hours and still he sat. The storm rose and fell every few minutes and Maurice wondered if that indicated how the battle was going.

He held his sword in vigilance staying alert to run out and defend Tyrone if another immortal approached. He stood ready to protect those in the cave whose lives had so little time.

Five hours passed and Maurice was weak with hunger and worry. He looked at the sky and saw the clouds breaking up. Falling to his knees, he cried. "Where is your power now demon!"

The people came to the entrance hearing the rain stop and praised the miracle. Seeing where Tyrone sat, they talked in hushed whispers.

"He defeated the demon who kept us here." They said, "We must honor him."

Maurice left them there to celebrate the end of Ahriman's reign of terror. He made his way very carefully over the rocks to the hill and climbed up it to stand next to the tree.

Tyrone's eyes opened and looked at McFadden. The battle that had taken place still showed in the brown depths. His soul felt shaken beyond repair.

Maurice bent down to help him stand. He straightened out his legs by taking on the burden of his weight onto his back.

Maurice asked, "My friend how did you make Ahriman leave us?" holding him steady.

Tyrone shook his head, "I cannot speak of it now. Ask me in a hundred years perhaps." He replied smiling weakly.

Maurice nodded resisting the urge to question him further. Tyrone reached out and touched the tree saying, "Thank you wise one."

Guiding Tyrone off the hill as the sun came out in full force making steam rise off the ground around the two immortals. A rainbow appeared surrounding the small valley. It seemed a sign of blessing upon the Champion and his faithful friend.

A dove took to the air and Tyrone pointed at it saying, "Look Maurice peace is restored for another thousand years."

"What are the odds we will still be living when it returns?" Maurice asked him.

Tyrone felt a shiver run through him at the thought. In a whisper of dread he replied, "I hope I'm not alive to see that day again."

Maurice McFadden then agreed saying, "You must never fight that demon again but I would like a chance to destroy it."

"I am changed forever." Tyrone said as they walked away from all they once knew.

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Once at the hotel, Duncan MacLeod carried Beth up to the room previously arranged for them. Frank unlocked the door and stood aside so Duncan could enter and place her on the bed.

Covering her up with a blanket, he looked at her with worry. She seemed so small on the full size bed.

Frank stood beside him and said, "The sickness will pass on my honor as a Grand Immortal. You have to believe me and have faith Duncan."

Duncan nodded but still unable to be convinced he said, "I'll let you know when she wakes up."

"Yes right away and I'll be in my room next to yours," said Frank as he left closing the door behind him.

Duncan turned off the light and lay on the bed with his arm around her. He could feel her heart and was reassured by its beating. Closing his eyes he tried to wait and rest.

He drifted into a troubled sleep and then a dream wavered and took shape.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[

Duncan stood on the deck of a clipper ship. He could smell the salt air. The sky looked clear and the ocean calm. He went over to the wheel and took a hold of it. He checked the direction and speed from habit. It felt good to be on board a ship again.

The rocking motion stirred up the memories some he cherished but others he did not. A breeze blew steady through his hair and keeping the sails full.

Looking around he saw the ropes abandoned where they hung lifeless, slapping against the mast and he realized he was alone.

The sound of footsteps brought him about and he stared as Horton approached with his usual attire in black suite. A white rose adorned the lapel. He approached MacLeod smiling broadly.

He said, "I swear MacLeod you couldn't accept my warnings as true and now you've condemned that poor girl to death."

Controlling his anger Duncan insisted, "I've kept her alive!"

Horton looked up and as if by his command, the sky grew dark and stormy. "Have you really? Her death is more certain now than it ever was. Think about it," Horton insisted, "If she was never with you she wouldn't have died twice but the next time you won't be able to stop death."

Duncan shook his head, "I can't believe you."

Horton looked angry and the sky became night without moon or stars. Duncan held firmly to the wheel of the ship knowing it was not real.

Horton's face loomed large above him with an eerie red glow. His voice sounded like thunder rumbled, "Soon you will know why she will die McFadden will tell you. However, to save her another must die. Who will you choose MacLeod? Who will you choose?"

Those last words seemed to echo in his mind repeatedly. "Who will you choose?"

Duncan awoke with a start realizing he had slept several hours. Sitting up in the dark, he wanted to erase what he just heard. He whispered, "That can't be right."

He felt Beth stirring awake and got up to turn on the light. When he saw her eyes blinking, he went to her and sat on the bed.

With his face showing concern he asked, "Beth, are you all right?"

She asked him, "How long was I asleep?"

Duncan told her, "At least eight hours." He stroked her face telling her, "I couldn't wake you up."

With panic on her face Beth said, "I had a bad dream and he was there. Mac, this demon is so evil," she held his hand tightly. "He told me I'm to die."

Helping her into a sitting position Duncan told her, "Frank McFadden is in the next room and he wants to explain what happened to you."

She stood up and felt herself sway then taking a hold of Duncan's arm, she said, "Then let's not wait because I need answers."

After a few minutes of privacy, Beth was ready to see McFadden. A minute later, they were standing before the door knocking rapidly. Deahna opened it immediately and ushered them in.

Duncan started with an accusation, "Frank I need you to be straight with me and tell me what this is all about?"

Put on the defensive Frank could only say, "Hello Beth. It is good to meet you. Can you tell me where you were during your long sleep?"

Beth shook his hand then looked at Duncan with a question in her eyes. He nodded for her to tell him.

She appeared troubled but cleared her throat to begin. "When I was asleep I thought I was near the moors in Scotland. I stared at a river watching it flow past me. Then when I was ready to sit down beside it a man came up to me. He said he was Ahriman but he looked like just a man."

"He kept changing faces telling me things then he took my hand and gave me a shock. He called it the power of the quickening. I could not pull away as he made me burn inside. He asked, "Do you know why you burn?" He also said that without a Quickening I would die. But if I fought an immortal and won, I would live."

At this point in the narration Beth looked to Duncan and said, "I told him I would kill to stay with you."

He gently took a hold of her shoulders telling her, "Sweetheart please don't say that. I'm sure he's lying."

She informed them, "If I didn't then I would die with my head on." Beth stared at Frank asking, "Do you know what that means to me? How can he know my all of my fears?"

Duncan said quietly, "He says what we want to hear." He looked to Frank as he held Beth.

Holding back his own dread Duncan said, "In my dream Horton told me that to save Beth another must die. Tell me he's lying."

Frank McFadden, the wisest Immortal, realized he had waited too long to talk to them and now Ahriman got to them first with truth twisted in dreams.

He looked to his wife who shook her head. Deahna could offer no advice to repair the situation. Frank sighed heavily as he sat in the chair. He wanted to tell them the whole truth but it would not matter. The truth was always stranger than fiction.

Frank began with, "Duncan I told you about my friend Tyrone. Let me tell Beth some of what I told you then I will try and finish." He instructed them, "Please sit down."

He wished it were not so hard to look them in the face as he spoke.

"My friend Tyrone was the Champion chosen two thousand years ago. A few months after the defeat of Ahriman, he became enamored of a woman he never met before the day he proposed. She was much like you Elizabeth. Beautiful, smart, a good fighter and she never took a head. As it turned out, she said yes. Right after they married it started. Not three days passed when she started feeling sick. A day later, she lay down and slept for approximately eight hours. Tyrone was frantic with worry. I tried to help him by consulting healers in our town. The sickness finally passed and she seemed healthy again."

He stopped again hesitating then seemed to change his mind. "When Tyrone had a combat and won the quickening was hard on her. She cried and burned inside. She begged Tyrone not to accept any more challenges. Of course he agreed but someone would always find him and he would win the challenge."

Duncan and Beth looked at each other with surprise. They went through this as well but to hear it from Frank McFadden made it sound bizarre.

"Two months passed before we knew what was going to happen but it was still too incredulous to believe. Four months later she gave birth to a son."

Beth jumped up grabbing Frank's shirt and shouted at him, "You're lying! Immortals can't have children!"

Taking a hold of her hands, Frank shouted back, "I was there! I know what I saw!"

Duncan took a hold of her and pulled her back, trying to control her. She cried out again, "That's impossible, I don't believe you!"

"I tell you the truth!" He yelled back, "This instance is so rare that to date no Champion ever brought forth a child to live but a few hours, none that I could discover." He explained, "I went to great lengths to research this."

Duncan held her tight so she would not fly into a rage a rage born of fear.

Beth hid her face in her hands and let him hold her. She kept moaning, "No it can't be."

Now he knew what Ahriman meant. Whom would he choose Beth? Or his child and then watch her die. Taking her chin with his hand, he told her, "Beth I need to talk to Frank alone. Please it will be all right."

Beth looked at him briefly with fear and disbelief too overwhelmed to disagree. Deahna went with her down the hall to the other room. Putting Beth to bed she fetched a washcloth and talked quietly while wiping her tears and trying to comfort her.

As the door shut Duncan demanded this answer, "What happened to Tyrone's wife and child?"

Frank looked sad at this question. He tried to explain further, "We were not present at the moment of birth. About an hour right after it occurred but within minutes…Tyrone's wife had killed the babe."

He saw the shocked register on Mac's face and said, "We didn't know why she did it, I could only speculate, but Tyrone went into a rage and killed her."

Duncan stepped closer to Frank and questioned him, "So that's it? Why did Tyrone's wife kill the child?"

Frank sat down again and looked up at Duncan to say, "I'm sure you can guess."

He demanded, "But I want to hear it from you."

McFadden sighed deeply hating this part. He explained, "She felt herself dying. Alone with the baby, she knew the reason and so she killed it to prevent her own death."

Duncan did not accept this bit of news very well. He lamented, "How can I watch her die!" Pacing the floor he asked, "What if she has a quickening now?"

"She would live with you forever but the baby will die." Admitted Frank knowing the path Duncan's mind would take.

Grasping at straws Duncan asked, "What about right after the baby is born and she takes the head of another Immortal?"

Frank thought this over then conceded, "That could work provided she is strong enough to take the quickening and willing to kill. Also who will be the one to give up their head?"

Duncan considered all these questions and tried to form a strategy. The Gathering would occur about the same time as the birth provided he did not have any more combats until then. He could lure an Immortal into a trap one that deserved death and then wound him just enough for Beth to kill him.

In frustration the highlander asked, "Why couldn't you have been honest with me Frank? You could have informed me days ago before you left for New York. I feel like you tricked me."

"Would you have believed me?" Frank demanded, "How could I find out without prying to ask "Did you sleep with her yet?" No all I could do was to encourage you down the path that all champions must face."

Still so full of questions Duncan asked, "How could this happen anyway?"

Frank tried his best to explain. "From my research I discovered that this one time miracle can occur once every thousand years and only after the defeat of Ahriman. The time frame is maybe two years when the Champion is altered to allow impregnation of an Immortal woman who has never had a quickening."

McFadden continued, "Many times Ahriman was able to prevent it from even getting this far. Or if the woman had convinced she became convinced that a Quickening would cure her."

Duncan stood there breathing deeply bringing his emotions under control. He said quietly, "Those options are not good."

His eyes showed strength and resignation then he calmly asked, "So Grand Immortal just how were you able to find all this out? Are you older than Methos?"

McFadden controlled his emotions as well when he answered him, "No Duncan MacLeod. I found out after Tyrone sought his own death because his pain was too much to bear. I went to the same place where Tyrone battled the demon. I sat and waited in a meditative state for hours. That is when Ahriman came to me."

"He wanted to gloat over the mayhem he had caused. I tricked him into telling me all I wanted to know about past Champions or the chance that another immortal child had ever been born."

Duncan MacLeod heard enough and looked at McFadden with the anguish of choosing. "I wish I could say thanks, but right now I can't." He went to the door and opened it.

He looked at Frank and said, "Beth said she would kill to stay with me. Maybe I'll just let her." He shut the door without seeing McFadden's expression of regret.

Deahna came back to their room and looked at Frank with questions. She asked, "So he knows?"

Frank shook his head in anger saying, "Duncan is a fool to think it will that easy." He then asked her, "How did it go with Beth?"

"She is in denial of course. She just stared at the wall not accepting her destiny. Then when Duncan came in she almost attacked him," said Deahna.

Frank went to hold her and kiss her cheek saying, "They have to deal with this on their own, there's nothing more we can do."

Hiding her face in his chest Deahna replied, "We have to be ready regardless." Frank nodded but said nothing.

They did not leave their room that night. Duncan ordered a dinner sent up. Beth sat through the meal not speaking. Duncan knew he would do anything to placate her. Whatever she wanted he would do except watch her die.

Beth felt suffocated with fear. It was impossible. "I have lived too long to even think of it!" Her thoughts went around her mind in chaos.

The concept of a child was foreign to Duncan MacLeod as well. He did not know what he would do if he did not have Beth there with him. It was agony to think that far.

Should he sacrifice the unknown for what he did know? He never expected the chance to have a child and maybe it was better if he did not.

He wrestled with his thoughts and convictions until he felt almost crazy. Duncan MacLeod found himself in a no win situation and the demon knew it. Again, he heard an echo of laughter.

Beth finally stood up and went to the balcony overlooking a small river. She stared up at the stars. Duncan came to stand behind her. He tentatively put his arms around her in the cold. Although she gave no thanks, he felt her relax a little.

When she did speak, she sounded distant. "See the stars light? They are not really there it's just reflections of where they once were."

He made the comment, "That's very true." His chin rested on the side of her head.

Her thoughts spoke aloud, "I see my life played out now. I'm no longer afraid." She decided, "I will have the quickening."

He tightened his arms around her feeling that this was the right thing to do. He told her, "It must be soon."

She felt a tear from his eye fall onto her cheek. It touched something in her heart and she broke down. Turning in Duncan's arms, she held back her tears as her lips found his.

Pulling off clothes as they stroked each other and feeling the intensity rise, Beth cried out in pain from her heartache and the love she carried.

She cried again, "Duncan please don't let me die."

He kissed her eyes to stop the tears, "I won't let you die. You are for me Bethany."

Laying her on the bed, he made his passion known to her. Kissing her deeply, satisfying his hunger of her.

She returned the passion with the same intensity with her arms around him, she desired to hold him on top of her and wrap her legs around as well to keep him there.

He gave into her wishes feeding his desires as well. Approaching the climax with ferocious intention, Duncan would not deny himself all he could have with her. He would make her want to stay with him.

He stared into her gray eyes seeing everything there. She stared back seeing his love flow down to her heart.

He kissed her now with tenderness wanting to drink it up and become full of her love enough to last for a thousand years.

He continued making love to her wishing the night would never end. Both immortals felt the most satisfying of all was the cold air on their warm bodies making every moment count. They were now lovers of the night.

End of Part One-

The story continues with The Gathering Verdict


End file.
